A New Life
by PharaohsQueen98
Summary: Ash is betrayed by all those he held dear to him, he runs away to the one place he felt he needed to be: Altomare. There he finds love, new friends and new pokemon, as well as a new adventure waiting in the wings. With all of these changed will Ash still grow to be the man and hero we know he could be?


**A New Life**

Ash was quite pleased with himself right now, he did enter the Kalos League to win it but coming in second place suited him just fine.

He was more proud of his pokemon, Pikachu was just as strong as a Raichu even though he did not want to evolve and his Greninja was one of his strongest, having the ability to mega evolve without the use of the stones to do so.

There had recently been a discovery on Mega Evolution, it was an advanced stage of evolving that involved stones, A key stone and a Mega stone related to that pokemon. As well this the pokemon had to be in the final evolved in order to do this, it would not work if they were not in this form.

Ash was travelling with new friends their names are Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Ash knew that Serena had a bit crush on him, but he was not interested in her, deep down Ash knew that he was in love with someone else he met a long time ago. Clemont was the only other male in their group, he was the geeky one of them, he was always inventing though they did usually blew up in their faces, but he had made something's that helped them against Team Rocket. Bonnie was younger sister of Clemont and was the youngest member of the group, she loved looking after all kinds of pokemon, including the one that she discovered herself who she named Squishy.

Ash had a lot travelling companions and he knew that he was good friends with all of them, but he did feel more comfortable with the people that he was travelling with now.

"Well done Ash, that was some amazing battling out there!" Bonnie yelled at him as he came back to where their group was sitting.

"Yeah and Greninja looked great, too bad Alain was just that little bit more trained." Clemont said, however he did not sound as enthusiastic as his sister was.

"I'm so proud of you Ash, I think that was your best battle yet." Serena told him, although she too sounded a lot less happy then Bonnie had.

"So what is next for us?" Clemont asked. To Ash the way he had said that made him think that Clemont knew what he was going to say, which confused him.

"Well I'm going back to Pallet Town for a bit, you know to see mom and my other friends. What about you lot?" Ash asked. Clemont and Serena shared a look that Ash and Bonnie both noticed but did not know what it meant.

"Oh just things." They both said at the same time, earning looks of confusion from both Ash and Bonnie, who did not know what was going on.

"Okay, well I'm going to go pack. My boat leaves in an hour and I want to be there early so there is no chance I can miss it." Ash said, he then rushed of to pack the things he bought while in the region and the badges that he had won as well.

Half an hour later he was ready to leave. Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were not going to be walking him to the docks so he bid them goodbye at the hotel they were staying at. He hugged Bonnie and kissed her on the cheek, he manly hugged Clemont and shook his hand and gave Serena a quick hug. He then took of at a run towards the docks where people were boarding the boats.

He showed the person at the plank the ticket that he had bought and then made his way to the deck of the ship, looking for the last time at the Kalos Region.

Ash did not see the 3 figures also getting onto the same boat.

A few hours later Ash could see the docks of his home town, and when the ship docked he ran of the ship and took a deep smell of the air around him, he was glad to be home.

"Smell that buddy, it's home." Ash said to his starter pokemon.

Pikachu was a small, yellow mouse pokemon, it never went into the pokeball it stayed on Ash's shoulder preferring to be out of the confined space. Pikachu was the pokemon he began with, the very first pokemon that he got, and the small mouse had been with him ever since.

Ash remembered the road home from the docks like the back of his hand, he came home after every tournament he participated in so he had walked the path many times. He got home half an hour later to his mom cooking food and her pokemon helping her.

"Hey mom!" Ash yelled out, this causing his mother to drop what she was stirring onto the floor, and her to place her hand over her heart.

"Ashy, your home!" His mother yelled. His mothers name was Delia, he did resemble her in the eyes but the rest was his father, who his mother had never told him anything about.

"Yeah I came second/runner up in the Kalos League, and I wanted to come for a little while before I headed out again." Ash explained. Delia looked put out about something, the smile that she wore on her face did not reach her eyes, and that was something that worried Ash.

"You know you can always come here Ash, and well done on getting that far ahead." She said. She then looked thoughtful and turned to fully look at Ash. "Why don't you head outside, there is a surprise out there for you." She said, once again the smile not reaching her eyes. Ash did not know what was going on with everyone.

"Okay thanks mom." Ash said, Pikachu hopped back on his shoulder and they headed outside, where Ash got the surprise of his life.

There in front of him were all of the friends he had travelled with and most of the friends he made while on his travels. Brock, Misty, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, Iris, Cilan, Trip and the biggest shock Serena, Clemont and Bonnie as well.

"Guys what are you all doing here? Bonnie, Clemont and Serena why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Ash was confused why they were all here, and was even more confused when the 3 friends he saw not a few hours ago were standing in front of him.

"Well Ash we have all been talking to one another over the last few weeks and we have all agreed that you need to give up." Brock said. This earned him confused looks from Ash, Bonnie and Max, who had no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Ash did not like the way that his friends were looking at him.

"You suck at pokemon battling Ash!" Trip, Dawn and May said together.

Ash was shocked, they travelled with him and they knew how hard he worked to get to where he was. "I do not suck at something I love." Ash said.

"Yes you do, you have been to every region Ash and you have never won one league. Always second, or always in the top 8 and always in the top 16, you never win." Drew said to him.

Ash was upset when he heard this. "Yes I have never won but that is the point. To learn and grow stronger from the fails that you have had." Ash said. This was his dream, and this was what he believed in, he thought that they were real friends, now he wasn't so sure.

"Ash all of your pokemon here agree with us, even your own mother agrees!" Misty yelled, gesturing to the large group of pokemon and his mother that had just came into the image.

"Guys you all feel this way? Mom you think this too?" Ash was beyond upset now, he was angry. He had done so much for all of these people, saved their lives, helped them with their contests and battles, and this was how they repaid him.

"Yes Ash I do. You are just not cut out to be a trainer, you could still become a researcher like Garry." Ash's mom said, this making Ash more angry.

"Gary, Paul, Max, Bonnie. Do you agree with this?" Ash asked, these were the people that he had bonded to the most in all of the groups he made, if they did not believe in him then no one ever would.

"Of course we do Ash, we do not think you should give up." Gary said, moving to stand next to Ash.

"You are one of the strongest trainers I know, never give up." Paul said, also moving to stand next to Ash.

"You should never give up on your dream Ash, just like I am never giving up on mine." Bonnie said, leaving her brothers side and joining Ash.

"I looked up to you years ago Ash, and I still look up to you now. Never give up when someone else thinks you are not strong enough, that is the lesson that you taught me." Max said, being the final one to stand up and make his way over to the person he admired.

The group on the other side scowled. "Come on, he is the weakest trainer there is. Bonnie and Max you come back over here." May said.

Max and Bonnie shot their siblings a look that could kill. "If you think Ash should quit then we do not want to be around any of you. Seriously he has saved your lives, helped you in battles, helped you in contests and let you see legendary pokemon you lot sicken me." Bonnie stated, liking the look on her brothers face as the words sunk in.

"Me too. I am shocked mostly at you, his own mother telling him not to go for his dream. I am sickened to think that you are even his mother." Max said, looking at the woman and the people around her in disgust.

Ash released the pokemon that he had caught in the Kalos Region, when they were told what had happened they all had looks of anger on their faces, they all believed that Ash was strong.

"You don't want me to live my dream then I will leave. Me and my true friends will grow stronger together and one day you will regret messing with the Chosen One." Ash said, before he and the other 4 turned around and walked away, heading for the lab.

When they got to the lab they explained to Professor Oak what happened, he too was mad that his friends, pokemon and his own mother would do that.

"Ash I am so sorry, but if you lot are going away then let me present with one last gift. This is called a Nanodex, it is like an update from the pokedex. With this you can get information on every pokemon in every region and you can hold an unlimited number of pokemon with this. The pokeball is literally absorbed into the Nanodex and holds them, when you want one you click the pokemon and its ball will be released to you." The professors said. He gave the five of them one each and said that he hoped that he would see them some day in the future.

Ash knew that his whole world had changed, but he also knew that he was leaving behind people who did not believe in him and was finally with the people who did.

Ash had Pikachu, Greninja, Noivern, Talonflame, Goodra and Hawlucha with his as well, he was going to catch other pokemon. Now that he and his friends had the Nanodex they could catch as many as they wanted.

They were going to regret the day that they had betrayed Ash, he was going to train harder with people and pokemon that believed in him, and he would no longer have to deal with those who used for their own needs. He wouldn't be saving them anymore, he wouldn't be helping them anymore and he wouldn't be showing them the legendaries anymore, that will be reserved for those who had stuck by him.

Ash, Gary, Paul, Bonnie and Max did not know where they were heading now, all they knew was that they had to get far away from those that betrayed them.

"Hey Ash, where are we going to go?" Bonnie asked.

"I have a place, I went there many years ago and haven't been back since. I met a pokemon there that I grew very close with and I have broken her promise of returning to her soon." Ash said, he remembered the promise he made with the special pokemon years ago and he knew that he had broken it. All he wanted to do was go and see her once more.

"Oh Ash, sounds like someone has a crush." They all said together.

"What are you on about? She is a pokemon." Ash said, although inside he knew they were right. This was why he never liked or loved any girl that had a crush on him, because he knew that the only person for him was the pokemon residing in Altomare.

"That does not matter, come on we are your friends, it does not matter to us if you like a human or a pokemon, if you like a male or female. You love who you love and that is all there is to it." Paul said.

"So what kind of pokemon is it?" Max said. No matter how old he got he was always going to be interested in seeing new pokemon, especially one that Ash feels so strongly for.

"Oh you will see when we get there, but I can tell you that it is going to be one hell of a surprise." Ash said.

This earned some confused but curious looks from the small group. They realised that Max would have to go home and get things from there, Paul and Gary expected this to happen so they had come prepared but it was all new to Max and Bonnie, however she wanted to buy new things and she had her pokemon on her, so Max needed to go and get his pokemon.

They took a boat to the Hoenn region where Max lived with his parents Norman and Caroline, they then walked to the house as it was not far from the docks.

Norman and Caroline were sitting outside when they saw their son and his friends heading to the house. They were surprised to see that they all looked sad and that May was not with them.

"Max honey, what is wrong? Why are you all sad? And where is your sister?" Caroline started to ask questions, she was worried something bad had happened.

"That girl is not my sister any longer." Max said to his parents, with a hard tone to his voice.

"What are you on about? Of course she is your sister." Norman said. He was worried to, his sons behaviour was very strange, especially since he left so happy.

"Not after what she did." Max seethed. He knew that his parents were worried.

"What has she done, she looked so happy when she left here with you? You both did." Caroline asked.

"She betrayed us mum. She said that Ash should give up his dream." Max said, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at his parents.

Norman and Caroline saw these tears and they were shocked, their son never cried in front of them. "What do you mean son?" Norman asked. Max however just shook his head and ran to his parents, both of whom kneeled down to hug their distressed son.

"He means just that, she and some others all said that Ash was a useless trainer and that he should just give up his dream." Paul said, he remembered Norman from when he took this journey through Hoenn and he had a great respect for the man.

"I'm so sorry Ash, I had thought she liked you. And you don't listen to her, you should never give up on your dream, even if everyone else around you believes that you should. My father wanted me to give up becoming a gym leader as I couldn't win leagues, but I never gave up and look where that got me, I have a loving wife, perfect son and a gym that my opponents are proud of." Norman did not mention his daughter, they raised May and Max to be kind to others and that they respected the people they travelled with and she has not.

Caroline was shocked and didn't want to believe that her May would do something like this, but these 5 people would not lie and they looked to be telling the truth. "Yes quite right love, you must not let what these people have said get to you. You have your true friends and your pokemon, you have got all you need." She said, this earned her another look of sadness from Ash.

"Mum, dad. They convinced Ash's pokemon that they would be better of with them rather than Ash. He only has the pokemon that he has lately caught, all of the others except Pikachu left him." Max said, his tears had stopped and he had calmed down.

"That is shocking and so not what we raised that girl to become. Taking someone's pokemon is wrong!" Caroline shrieked. She was shocked that her May would do something like this to such a good person as Ash.

"The looks that they, and Ash's pokemon gave him, mum they looked so mad. Not one of them regretted what they had said." Max said.

"Well she is no longer a daughter to us. She can't respect others and takes pokemon from other trainers, I'm a gym leader to me this is an offence and by my own daughter!" Norman yelled. He cared for all pokemon, he saw and battled all sorts of pokemon and his own daughter shows no respect to trainers, and steals pokemon.

"Yes Norman dear, and I have an idea. Ash would it be okay to come with you for a bit? Me and Norman are getting sick of this gym now and we have wanted to travel for a long time. I know May and her new group will be coming here soon and I don't want to be here when she does." Caroline asked, she and Norman had been thinking of this since their children left, they wanted to experience travelling again, see the other regions and catch new pokemon.

"Of course you can, we are going to head to Altomare." Ash said, he was glad that these people were coming with him, he had no mother now and he could see these people as parental figures.

"Yeah mum, dad, Ash has a crush on a pokemon. How cool is that?" Max said. Ash was worried, what if they didn't accept him because he had these feelings for a pokemon.

Norman and Caroline were shocked, they were not angry just curious. "Really well I think that's wonderful. There have been some reports of this happening in the past and we believe that no matter who you love, as long as you love them, you will always be happy." Norman said, his wife nodding in agreement.

"Thank you. Norman, Caroline, since my mum doesn't want me would it be okay if I called you mum and dad? I want to have a family and I have always seen you as parental figures for me." Ash asked blushing.

"Of course you can Ash me and Norman always wanted two sons, and Max here already sees you as a brother. How about we pack up, head down and see Nurse Joy to see if she can make adoptions and then we can leave for Altomare?" Caroline asked.

Ash was shocked, he wanted to call them mum and dad, he did not expect them to want to adopt him. He had tears running down his cheeks and he ran to his new family. "Thank you." Ash cried as the parents held him.

An hour later Norman, Caroline and Max were packed and ready to set of. They walked down the road to where the pokemon centre was located, which is where Nurse Joy works.

"Good afternoon Norman, Caroline. What can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We wondering if you could perform an adoption. Also our daughter, May, has been treating people and pokemon badly, we for her to be removed from our family." Norman asked.

Nurse Joy was shocked, as far as she knew the family were very close to one another. She then thought that May must have done something really bad for Norman and Caroline to want to leave her. "Are you sure you want to do this? Once this is done then there is no going back." She asked, she could tell by their faced that they were set on doing this, but she had to ask one time to make sure they would have no regrets.

"Yes we are sure, what she did is unforgivable, and to such a nice person." Caroline said. She loved her daughter, but after hearing what she had she knew that she would not be able to love the girl she had become.

"Very well, I need you to sign this sheet with both of your names and she will no longer be a part of your family." Nurse Joy said handing over a sheet from her desk. She has dealt with a few of these cases before.

The sheet basically said that they were agreeing to legally remove someone from their family. They put their names where they were asked to, they put May's name as the one that is to be removed and then gave a reason as to why they were doing so. They put both of their signatures at the bottom where they were asked to before handing it over to Nurse Joy to read. Nurse Joy did not like doing this part, she had to read the reason why the person was being removed and she could agree with it or disagree with it.

When Nurse Joy read what May did then she understood why they were removing her, she was a Nurse for humans AND pokemon, what May has done offends her as well. She immediately nods her head at the couple and signs her own signature on the paper to bind it legally. "There, May Maple is no longer a part of this family. Now who is it you wish to adopt into the family?" Nurse Joy had a feeling she already knew who was going to be in the family.

"That would be Ash Ketchum here." Norman said, placing his hand on his soon to be son's, shoulder.

"I suspected as much. Well here you are as soon as you all sign this sheet then it will be binding. I need your friends and son to sign as well saying they witnessed it and it was not forced." She said to which they all nodded, and she handed over another sheet from her desk.

This sheet asked the name of the couple that wanted to adopt the child, it then asks for the name of any siblings over 10 to which Max wrote his name. It then asks for a name of the person who was going to be adopted if they were over the age of 10, this is where Ash put his name. On the second to last section it asked for the signatures of the whole family to which they did, and finally it asked for signatures and names of those witnessing the adoption, this is where Paul, Gary and Bonnie all signed their names.

"There we go, it is official. You have a choice, keep your name as it is or you can change it to Ash Maple." She explained.

Ash thought about this for less than a minute before saying , "Can I change it to Ash Maple please?" He asked Nurse Joy, she nodded and wrote down the new in the box, she then signed it herself before putting it with the other sheet they had filled out.

"What made you change it Ash?" Max asked. He was so excited, he had dreamed of having Ash as a brother and now that dream became a reality. Dreams really do come true.

"Well Ash Ketchum reminds me too much of my old life, of my mother, of my old pokemon and of my old friends. This new name is the start of something special, I know there is a fantastic journey starting for all of us and I want a fresh start. This means a new family, new friends and new pokemon." Ash said, the others nodded at him.

"Well Ash before we leave to the boat want to have a pokemon battle?" Norman asked. He remembered that Ash was very strong and he wanted to see how strong he was.

"Sure dad, there's a box out back." Ash said before leaving the room.

Norman and Caroline liked to hear that term on the boys lips, they had always thought of Ash as the son they were never given since meeting him and the boy had been through so much that they were glad he was finally with people who loved him for who he was.

The battle begun.

"Vigoroth!" Norman had yelled.

"Hawlucha!" Ash also yelled. This was when Norman realised that all of the pokemon that Ash had left were pokemon that he didn't know and that he had never battled. He had a feeling Ash was going to win this, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The first match between Vigoroth and Hawlucha resulted in Ash winning. For the second match Norman used Spinda and Ash Noivern, Ash once again coming out as the winner. For the last match Norman chose Slacking while Ash chose Greninja, Ash and Greninja joined as they were able to control it now and beat Norman once again, resulting in Ash being the winner.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Norman asked his son.

"Well in the last region I visited I learned that there is something called Mega Evolution. This evolution can only take place when a pokemon has reached its final evolution form. It involves two stones, a key stone held by the trainer, and a mega stone on the pokemon, now each pokemon has a certain type of mega stone and can only do this if they have the right stone. As well as this the pokemon and the trainer have to be really close to one another in order for it to work. With me and Greninja we have been told that we are so close to one another that we actually merge into one, which is why he looks so much like me when he mega evolves, if Pikachu became a Raichu then the same thing would happen with him as well are so close." Ash explained.

Norman didn't even have time to say anything as a horn went of at the docks, they bid goodbye to Nurse Joy who wished them luck, and then raced down to the banks of the dock. Norman, Caroline and Max all took one last look at the region they had never left and then boarded the boat.

Altomare was not part of the regions it was on its own, and the furthest away. Ash had learned that Altomare did not want to be a part of the 5 regions and had settled somewhere far from where the regions were. This meant they had their own leagues within the area, Ash was going to visit the regions again one day as he wanted to catch more pokemon from them, but for now Ash was content relaxing and staying low with his new family for now. Besides there was plenty of pokemon to catch in Altomare, and when he wins the leagues there he will travel to the regions and get even stronger.

They were on the boat for the entire night and when they woke up the next morning Altomare was in sight, Ash remembering all the memories he had made here, how beautiful the area was and a certain gorgeous pokemon that he was in love with.

"Everyone Welcome to Altomare, our new home." Ash said as they got of the boat.

However Ash, Norman, Caroline, Max, Paul, Gary and Bonnie did not know that they would be going on one great adventure, one filled with surprises along the way.

Ash couldn't believe that he was back in Altomare. Out of every place that he had travelled Altomare was by far the best, it was the most beautiful, it was the most serene, it had a variety of pokemon from all of the regions and it was home to the girl that he loved.

Ash and his new family had gone to the pokemon centre, he had asked them if they had any problems with camping since if they were invited to stay with his love then they would be sleeping outside, they all said that they did not have a problem with it.

The pokemon centre allowed them to stay somewhere in case they couldn't stay where he thought they would, it was free for the first few nights as was the food so there was no problems.

After they had unpacked their bags it was time for them to leave, Ash asked them if they wanted to go and meet the pokemon that he was in love with, this was met with an enthusiastic response from everyone.

Ash did not remember were the secret room was so he spent an hour looking for the one girl that he knew would be able to help him.

"Bianca!" Ash yelled. His family noticed that a girl with brown hair and a white beanie answered the call, then looked shocked when she recognised who had called her name.

"Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah, how are you?" Ash asked.

"I am fine, how are you?" Bianca asked.

"I could be better, but it feels great to be back here. Can you take us to the secret garden, I have forgotten how to get there?" Ash asks. He is shocked to see the look of sadness that crosses her face as he asks this.

"Ash you do not want to go there." Bianca stated.

"Bianca why not? Please tell me nothing has happened to her!" Ash yelled, the way that Bianca was looking made him think that there was something wrong, or worse concerning the pokemon he came for.

"She is alive, but I do not know for how much longer." Bianca stated sadly.

Ash's eyes began to well with tears. "What do you mean?" Ash was almost afraid to know the answer to this.

"After you left she just gave up. She had just lost her brother, she had been hunted and then the one person who brought out the best in her left her. She thought you would come back as you promised you would, every month that you did not come she just got sicker." Bianca explained. There was no trace of malice or anger in her voice, just sadness.

Ash was shocked he was the cause of this. Ash thought that he should have stayed with her after her brother sacrificed himself, he knew he should have stayed with her or at the very least come to her like he had promised. "How sick is she?" Ash asked.

"Her coat has lost most of its colour, her eyes are dull and lifeless, her powers are failing her and her body is shutting down." Bianca said. She had cried over this so many times that there were no tears left for her to cry.

Ash however was openly crying his heart out. The pokemon that he was in love with was dying and it was all his fault, he should have come when he promised her.

"Take me to her, please Bianca, I need to see her." Ash was begging now, he knew that the sight that he would see would be painful but he had to see her, even if it was for the last time.

"Very well, follow me." Bianca said, and she led the group to the secret garden.

They came to a stop in front of a bunch of bushes. "Ash you better go in yourself." Bianca said, Ash's family nodded knowing that it would do him no good if they were all in there with him.

Ash nodded and walked through the bushes in the beautiful secret garden. He looked around seeing the swing that they played on together and seeing the tree that the pokemon had put his hat in when they first came here.

Then Ash saw something that broke his heart all over again.

There, lying next to a pool, was the pokemon that he had come here to see, but she was not how he remembered. Her once white and red fur, was now grey and brown, she was so skinny you could see some of her bones and you could tell that she was basically powerless.

By the looks of it she was asleep.

He walked closer to her and knelt by her face. "Oh Latias, what have I done?" Ash asked.

Latias awoke to someone petting her head, when she looked up she was expecting to see Bianca or Lorenzo, but she was shocked to see Ash. Ash had grown since she last saw him, his black hair was longer, his eyes even more brown and she could tell that he was a lot too.

'Ash?' Latias asked. Since Ash came the first time she wanted to learn how to speak telepathically, meaning that she could actually talk to Ash and he would be able to understand her.

Ash was shocked when he heard that soft voice in his head and he looked to see Latias awake. He smiled as best as he could through the tears.

"Hey Latias." Ash said, his voice was small and hoarse as he spoke.

'At least I get to see you one last time. I know my time is coming to a close, I'm just glad my last sight will be of you.' Latias said, nuzzling her head into the warm hand on her snout.

"Oh Latias don't talk like that your going to be fine. I'm so sorry that I didn't come back when I promised you that I would." Ash cried, a fresh set of tears rolling down his face.

'Don't be sorry. You had a dream to fulfil and I was not a part of that dream, you had a life to live and I was not apart of that. You wanted to forget what transpired here and I understand that, I have never felt anger towards you for leaving me.' The dragon pokemon said softly, but her words did the opposite of what she intended them to do.

"You were and still are apart of my dream Latias, you were and still are a part of my life and I never forgot this place or you, I don't know why really I guess I was into what I was doing that I forgot to come back. And that is inexcusable." Ash said, lowering himself so he was next to Latias.

'Even so I am glad that I can see you one last time, I can rest happily with my brother now, watching you from above.' Latias said. She could feel her power and her life leaving her as she spoke, so she closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of Ash so close to her and his hand on her head.

"No Latias, you can't leave me, I just came back for you!" Ash yelled at the pokemon, but it was too late. Latias' eyes had closed and her whole body was still, there was no movement, not even for breath.

The pokemon that he loved, the love of his life, had just died in front of him.

Ash screamed at the top of his lungs, he was lucky this place was sound proof or all of his family would have heard the anguished cry of Ash.

"Arceus why did you take her, I loved her with my whole being, I wanted to be with her? Why did you take her from me!?" Ash yelled into the air, he did not expect to be an answer.

"Your love is not gone my Chosen One. Not yet." A male voice said from the skies. Ash looked up and saw a white pokemon there, he was bathed in a golden light and had the plates of balance around his body. Ash could recognise this pokemon from anywhere, it was Arceus, the King of the pokemon.

"What are you on about? Of course she is gone, she is not breathing!" Ash yelled. He knew that he was angry and upset, what Ash did not know was that the world was feeling his pain.

"Ash she is not gone, she may not breathing but her spirit is still close by. You must calm down, the world is already suffering because of your pain." Arceus said, it was in a fatherly tone, but with a hint of sadness. The legendary pokemon, as well as all of the pokemon in the world, were the children of Arceus and he would feel the pain of the loss.

Ash was able to calm down some. "What do you mean the rest of the world?" Ash asked, he would still not move from the fallen pokemon.

"Ash you are the Chosen One, a being of great power. You are connected to all living things through your Aura as well as being the Chosen, your emotions affect the world and the pokemon. If you feel happy then the world will reflect that in good weather, if you are sad the world will reflect that in rain and when you are angry the world will reflect that in storms. As of now there are large storms and rain throughout the world and the pokemon know something is wrong." Arceus explained.

Ash knew he was powerful but he never thought that his emotions would be powerful enough to affect the world. "Is there anyway to bring her back?" Ash asked looking at the still beautiful body of the female dragon.

"Yes there is a way, but it will come with a price. Are you willing to pay it?" Arceus asked, he didn't normally do this when someone lost a pokemon but aspects of this made it different from any other case.

"I will pay anything. I love her and I will never love another, I would give up my life if it would mean she could live." Ash said truthfully, he could not live without Latias, but he would be happy to give his own life for that of the one he loved.

"I believe you would young one but you will not have to do that. I will be changing your body to that of a pokemon, you would still be able to become a human as you are now, but you would be a Latios on all accounts." Arceus explained.

To Ash this did not seem like a price to pay, he had always dreamed of becoming a pokemon even though he knew that it was not possible, now he has been given the chance to become one, as well as have his love with him.

"Yes I accept, just bring her back to me." Ash said, and for once a true smile was seen on his face.

"Very well. Know this I will be calling you again soon Ash, and your family will also be summoned, we have many things to discuss and many more surprises for you as well as them. Be ready for when you are called, and let them know as well." Arceus said, he waited for Ash to nod before heading to where Latias was lying.

He placed the tip of his hoof on the dragon pokemon's head. "Rise my child, be with you love and prepare for one hell of a journey." As Arceus said this a bright golden light surrounded Latias, and bright blue light surrounded Ash and Arceus disappeared.

Ash waited with bated breath until he saw Latias begin to change. The grey and brown fur now became the bright white and red that Ash had loved to run his hands through, she gained weight and her powers were returning to her. She opened her eyes and they were the same bright amber eyes he had fallen in love with, not the dull brownish colour they had become.

'Ash what happened?' Latias asked, when she turned to look at Ash she was shocked.

Ash was glowing a bright blue and he was beginning to change. The glow became so bright that Latias had to look away, a few moments later the light died down and when she turned to look, Latias was even more shocked.

Standing before her where Ash had been was a black Latios. It was slightly larger than Latias, where her fur was white the others black, where he fur was red the others was blue. She didn't think this was Ash until she looked into the eyes of the male: Ash's soft brown eyes were staring right back at her.

'Ash you are a Latios?!' Latias screeched.

Ash laughed. "Yes this was the only way to save you." Ash explained.

'Oh you did not have to sacrifice yourself for me Ash.' Latias said, looking like she was going to cry.

"I know I don't, but I love you Latias and I didn't want to live without you. Arceus came and said that my love for you was true and that he would bring you back if I would do this. Also asking if I would bring my family to a meeting with him, I readily agreed." Ash explained causing Latias to blush.

'You love me Ash?' Latias asked. She thought he did this because he didn't like seeing dead pokemon and that he would do the same thing for any other.

"Yes I love you. It killed me to be away from you, but I am back now and whatever comes our way we are going to face together." Ash said.

Latias flew over to him and nuzzled him. 'I love you too Ash. Does this mean that we are mates now?" Latias asked excitedly.

"Yes it does, although we are going to wait to mate. I want to spend some time with you, both in human and in pokemon form, before we take it to the next level." Ash said and Latias agreed with, wanting to do the same as well.

Ash leaned forward and placed his lips on Latias'. He had never been kissed before so he did not know what he was doing, Latias was also inexperienced. They knew this was another thing that they were going to work on together.

"Ash are you okay!?" A yell could be heard from outside the bushes. Ash had forgotten that his family were there too.

"How about you meet my family, that is the first step in a relationship?" Ash asked, Latias replying with a happy nod.

Ash concentrated hard on his human form and transformed, he looked at Latias and pointed to some bushes, wanting her to hide until he called her. She nodded, kissed him once more and flew behind the bushes.

"Yes I am fine. You can come in now." Ash said, all of his family and Bianca piled in the garden, it was very large so everyone could fit in with no problem.

"Where is she Ash?" Bianca asked, worried that something had happened when she was out.

"When I came here I saw her lying near the pond, she looked so bad. She awoke a few minutes after I entered telling me not to blame myself and that she was glad she could look at me one more time. She stopped breathing right in my arms." Ash said. The memory still haunted him and made him flinch when he thought about it, the only comfort was knowing that Latias was fine and was waiting for him.

"So she is dead?" Bianca asked. She was scared, Latias was the sister she never had and even though she was a pokemon didn't change anything.

"No she is very much alive now. I begged Arceus to let her live, that I needed her in my life and he came to us. He told me that she was not gone and that her spirit was still close, he said if I was willing to pay the price then he would bring her back." Ash explained.

"Arceus came to you? Where is she? What was the price?" Questions kept firing at him over and over so he answered them.

"I am known to the pokemon as the Chosen One, a being chosen by Arceus who would become close to all pokemon and close to the world, this is why I love pokemon so much. As well as this I have the power of aura, meaning that I can take energy from any living thing and have the ability to communicate with pokemon. I will tell you the price in a minute, My love come on out and say hi to your new family!" Ash yelled to the garden.

Something white and red flew into view and when everyone got a look at it, they stood with their mouths hung open.

"That's Latias, the legendary eon pokemon and one of the guardians of Altomare!" Max yelled, startling everyone out of the daydream state they were in.

"Latias, you look like nothing happened." Bianca said and hugged her friend.

"Yes in order for this to be possible I had to become a none human." Ash said, again causing shock.

"So your a vampire now?" Bonnie asked, she thought it was cool but she did not want to be bitten.

"No I am not. I am in fact a Latios, the male version of Latias. This was the price that I paid to bring her back, I was willing to sacrifice myself but Arceus did not want that. He also said that another part of the price was that I had to tell all of you that we are going to be summoned to a meeting with Arceus and that there were many more surprises along the way." Ash explained.

He concentrated once again and he was then floating in the air in his Latios form, Gary was going to have fun with him as the boy was a researcher.

"Wow Ash, a full change to a pokemon but still retaining the ability to change into your human form. This has never happened before, you have to let me study you so I can learn more." Gary begged, Ash nodded more than happy to help his childhood friend.

Paul then took out his Nanodex and pointed it as Latias. " _Latias the legendary eon pokemon. Latias is very sensitive to emotions and has a coat that can turn invisible with light. Latias is able to comprehend human speech and at later levels is able to communicate telepathically. Latias is also easily spooked, if she senses an enemy she will disappear, this pokemon is rarely seen. Latias as well as Latios both have the ability to overtake a jet plane by tucking their legs into their bodies._ " The Nanodex said.

"Wow it even says that Latias is able to learn any move from any type of pokemon, that means that she hardly has any weaknesses." Paul said astonished. Once he had finished reading about Latias, not including all of her moves, he pointed the Nanodex towards Ash.

" _Latios the legendary eon pokemon. Latios has the ability to plant images into the mind of its enemies making them see what they fear, it is also intelligent and is able to understand human speech also able to use telepathy later. Latios will only reveal himself to those of a compassionate spirit, both Latios and Latias have the ability to overtake jet planes by tucking their legs into their bodies._ " The Nanodex said.

"And again wow, Latios also is able to use any move from any type. Like Latias the higher level it becomes the more moves it is able to learn." Paul said once again astonished.

"Well guys, we are going to stay here from now on. It has gotten late and we need to rest, we will look for a new home for all of us tomorrow, I do not want Bianca and Lorenzo to be involved in this." Ash said.

"That is okay Ash, me and Grandpa are moving in a few days, we didn't think that Latias would make it and we found jobs and college." Bianca was sad to move now that she knew Latias was going to live but she knew that Latias was going to have a new life with Ash and her new family.

"I am going to miss you Bianca, and I will miss Grandpa too." Latias said.

"And we will miss you. What are you going to do, just live here and never compete again?" Bianca asked Ash.

"Oh hell no. Just because those fools thought I was going to give doesn't mean I will. We are going to live here for a few years relaxing, then we are going to head of another journey. We will travel Altomare first, I want to compete in all of the leagues here, then we will go round the 5 regions once again and this time I will beat them all and take the leagues as well as the titles. Once that is done we come back here and await the next journey that we are destined to be in." Ash explained. Once his family and Latias had heard the whole plan they were on board as well, Latias was going to be able to see places outside of her garden, and the others would see regions that they have not been to yet, but they would also have a home for a few years where no one would judge any of them.

"You are lucky that you are technically a pokemon, it is illegal for a pokemon and a human to be romantically involved, but that will no apply to either of you. I wish you luck on your travels." And with that Bianca headed into the house.

"This is going to be the best time, I get to live in a nice place for a few years, then I get to see all the new pokemon of Altomare, then I get to see all of the 5 regions and get pokemon there too and finally return home and wait for another adventure to come knocking. This is the best." Max said, their family nodding in agreement.

"I am glad, everyone head to bed, we have a long day of house finding tomorrow." And with that said they all headed to bed.

"Goodnight Latias, I love you." Ash said to his love.

'And I love you too Ash, goodnight." Latias replied. They both curled around one another and fell asleep, the rest of Ash's family following close behind.

Ash was so excited, he had been able to find a home for him and his new family. If he was being honest it was more of a mansion then a house, it was large enough for all of them to live happily with their own space, it had a large pool in the back, a small forest surrounding the house and plenty of space for pokemon.

Ash and his family were planning on catching a lot of pokemon and they knew that they needed the space for all of them as well as their pokemon to be happy, and this was one of the only in the area.

They had been living in the mansion for a few weeks and they felt like home. Latias and Ash shared a room, Bonnie and Max shared a room as they were the youngest, Gary and Paul shared a room as well as Caroline and Norman. They were all happy, but as time went on they began to see that there was something missing.

As the weeks went by Ash and all of his family were beginning to miss the thrill of adventure, the thrill of catching pokemon and the thrill of making themselves as well as their pokemon stronger.

So one night, after staying in the house for 2 months they decided to have a sit down and discuss what they really wanted to do.

"Ash what are we going to do? I am getting bored staying in one place all of the time, I liked it when we were travelling." Max said.

"Yes I agree with Max, this place is nice but I prefer being out in the open and catching pokemon." Paul said as well.

"Yeah me too, I want to be out there, see all of the pokemon and help them." Bonnie said.

"I agree to son, while I like living here I want to be out there with all of the pokemon, I want to train and I want to battle." Norman put in as well.

Everyone all said what they wanted to, the thing about this family was that there was no secrets between them. If there was something bothering one of them then it bothered all of them, if one of them was sad then all of them were sad and if one of them had a secret then they would share with the others.

Ash listened to everything that his family had to say and thought on it. He too was missing the outdoors, the pokemon catching and training his pokemon, he also knew that the pokemon he had now were happy here but wanted to be out and travelling once again.

"Well how about this we stay here in the house for another few months, lets make it to 6 months. After those 6 months we will all go out together, we will stay in Altomare that is not changing, after catching the pokemon and training what we want here then we will move to one of the regions. How does that sound?" Ash asked, although he got a feeling that they were not going to be so happy with it.

"I'm sorry Ash but we would like to leave sooner if that is okay. We all agree that we want to be out and about in the city, we want to catch pokemon and we want to train. I know we said that we would live here for a few years son, but that is just not who we are." Caroline said softly, and Ash had to agree with her.

He wanted to be out just as much as them, and he was happy to do so as long as he was with his family.

"Very well we will depart tomorrow, but we will be remaining in Altomare, there are many pokemon here that we can look at, catch and train. After we have done all we want here then we will move to one of the regions. Is that okay with everyone?" Ash asked, thinking that they would agree with this.

They all nodded their head enthusiastically. "Yes!" They all said together.

"Very well. Go and pack your bags with everything you need, we will not be returning to this house for a long time. I will go and inform Latias of the news." Ash said before he walked out of the room. He did hear all of the yelling from inside the room before he moved to find his love.

Latias and Ash had grown closer then ever, they were never that far apart from one another. As loved Latias and Latias loved Ash, she was even helping him master the abilities of being a Latios.

Ash walked into the room that they shared, they had yet to be intimate with one another only going as far as kissing, but they both knew what they wanted and hoping it would come soon.

"Latias my love, I have something that I need to tell you." Ash said to the room. When he looked around he saw his mate in her human form getting ready for the day.

Latias' human form was a sight that Ash was never going to forget. She was tall, just an inch shorter than Ash himself, she had midnight black hair like Ash's own falling down just past her shoulders, she had gorgeous curves and long beautiful legs that Ash could look at all day. But the thing that drew Ash in the most was her eyes, like him in Latios form Latias kept her natural amber coloured eyes in her human form. He knew that he had the prettiest girlfriend in the world, however he also knew that his family were going to get a shock as they had never seen the human form that Latias had chosen to take.

"Yes love what is it?" Latias said, she was faced away from Ash as she put the human dress over her head and smoothed it down her slim body. She then to look at Ash only to see him drooling when he saw her, Latias smiled knowing that she had shown Ash her chosen human form but he had not seen her all made up in a dress. "Love snap out of it." Latias said as she moved over to the bed where she sat down to put her heels on, it had taken her a little while to get used to walking on human legs let alone wearing heels.

Ash snapped out of the trance that he had been and walked over to sit beside his girlfriend. "Well all of the others said that while they love the house they want to be out in the open, catching pokemon and training, they said that that is who they are and that it is who we are as well." Ash explained. He was nervous of what she would say, he didn't want her to say no.

"Of course they feel that way Ash, they have adventure in their souls and so do you. I know that you want to go as well and that is fine with me, as long as you take me with you then I have no problem with it." Latias explained, nuzzling her head into his neck. Even though she was in human form she would sometimes show her pokemon side as well.

"Are you sure? I thought that you wanted to live in a big house like this and relax for a bit before we go out." Ash told her.

"Ash darling I am a pokemon, I love being out in the open as I know you and the rest of our family do. While I love living here, and love relaxing like the others I would prefer to be outside and looking at everything the world has to offer." Latias said, she knew that her family had always wanted to be back out and travelling, she wondered what had taken them so long to ask Ash.

"Very well. I have told the others to pack what they need as we won't be returning to this house for a long time, and that we would leave tomorrow. Is that okay with you?" Ash asked his love.

Latias smiled brightly. "That is fine Ash, but can we all go on one more trip around the market and say goodbye to the friends we made? I know that we will be travelling around to other places but this feels like home, I want to say goodbye to people." Latias said. Latias had come along way in her speech, not only was she able to speak telepathically with her family but she was also able to speak as a human would, they had decided this as they needed her to fit in with the populace and she picked it up easily.

"Sure anything for you gorgeous." Ash said before he kissed her lightly and waited for her to put her make up on and brush her hair. Latias was like any other girl wanting her hair to be perfect and her make up to be just right, Ash thought that she looked beautiful in anything that she did but had told her that he liked her hair down and only a small amount of make up on her face.

For the next few hours Ash, Latias, Gary, Paul, Bonnie, Max, Caroline and Norman all walked around the market and spoke to people that they had met they first moved. Bianca and Lorenzo had come by not long after they first moved in, they wanted to say goodbye to them and Lorenzo wanted to be sure that Latias was safe, after that they left to live a new life as well.

After spending a few more hours down in the market and bidding a goodbye to all of those that they had come to see as friends they all headed home. They went to bed early that night knowing that they would have a big day tomorrow.

However they were not expecting a visit that night or the surprise that followed.

Ash felt like he was transported somewhere, like being pulled to somewhere else. When the feeling stopped he opened his eyes, he and all of his family were in a very large room, it was all golden with many different coloured patterns on the walls. Ash knew he had been here before but he couldn't name it or say when it was.

"I know where we are." Latias said, causing everyone to look at her.

"Where are we love?" Ash asked, he was surprised that Latias knew of this place as she was just a pokemon.

"Welcome everyone to the Hall of Origin." Latias said.

"No wonder this place looks familier, Arceus brought me here whenever he needed to talk to me. Remember what I told you, that he wanted to speak with all of us and that we had to be prepared, well I think that this is it." Ash said to his shocked family, they had all heard of the Hall of Origin and knew it was the home of all legendary pokemon.

After Ash said this a loud noise could be heard and a blinding light shone, a light so bright that they had to shut their eyes against it. When they opened their eyes once again they were shocked at what they were seeing.

There in front of them was every Legendary pokemon known to them.

Arceus, Articuno, Azelf, Celebi, Cobalion, Cresselia, Darkrai, Deoxys, Dialga, Diancie, Entei, Genesect, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Keldeo, Kyogre, Kyurem, Landorus, Lugia, Manaphy, Meloetta, Mesprit, Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Palkia, Phione, Raikou, Rayquaza, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Registeel, Reshiram, Shaymin, Suicune, Terrakion, Thundurus, Tornadus, Uxie, Victini, Virizion, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zapdos and Zekrom.

"I said I would summon all of you and now it is time for your first of many surprises. Bonnie please step forward." Arceus said.

Bonnie gulped and stepped forward like she was told to. "Yes Arceus." She stuttered.

Arceus smiled gently. "There is nothing to fear young one. You have a caring nature to all pokemon no matter what they are, you are always willing to help others before yourself and for that I am proud of you." Arceus said, Bonnie smiled being told that made her happy.

Arceus stepped aside and a small pokemon came up to Bonnie. It was pink and white with amber eyes and a red stone on its head with a long tail. This was Mesprit.

"Mesprit had chosen you to be her trainer, take good care of her young one." Arceus said, he lifted his head a pokeball appeared before Bonnie who took and captured the legendary pokemon.

Arceus did this for all of them and when it came time for Ash his family all got theirs.

Bonnie got Mesprit, Max got Victini, Paul got Cobalion, Gary got Tornadus, Norman got Thundurus and Caroline got Landorus. But it was Ash who got one of the biggest surprises yet.

"Ash my Chosen, step forward." Ash did so right away. "You have proven that I was right all those years ago when I chose you, and although you have been betrayed you moved forward and found those that truly loved you. For this you get all of the remaining legendaries at your command, as well as myself." Arceus said, bowing his head to Ash.

"But what about the world, your dimensions need you?" Ash said.

"No, we will all travel with you and if there is something within our dimension then we just leave to solve the problem and return to you. Nothing bad will happen, we don't need to stay there all of the time." Arceus explained and Ash nodded his head. Ash then caught each of the remaining pokemon and Arceus.

When he was done Ash had Arceus, Articuno, Azelf, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, Deoxys, Dialga, Diancie, Entei, Genesect, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Keldeo, Kyogre, Kyurem, Lugia, Manaphy, Meloetta, Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Palkia, Phione, Raikou, Rayquaza, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Registeel, Reshiram, Shaymin, Suicune, Terrakion, Uxie, Virizion, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zapdos and Zekrom.

"Thank you for this gift." Ash said after he had released them all for now. His team had already grown so much and he hadn't even caught them on his own, they chose to go with him and on top of that they were all legendaries.

"Ash you have two more surprises. One of which is that Latias wishes to be captured too." Arceus said, this shocked Ash who turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Why do you want me to do that love?" Ash asked. He didn't want to put Latias in that small ball when she could be with him.

"I am still a pokemon Ash meaning that I can be caught and taken away from you, but if you catch me then no one else can. I will be your mate and your pokemon, which will keep me and you protected." Latias explained.

Ash nodded his head knowing where she was coming from. Another pokeball appeared before him and he placed the front to Latias' head, a few minutes later the newly caught Latias was let back out.

Ash stroked her head and waited for Arceus to speak once more. "And your final surprise is two old friends returning to join you." Arceus said, as two figures entered the room.

One of them was a Riolu, a small blue and black dog pokemon that was able to use Aura like Ash was able to. The other was a Lucario the evolved form of a Riolu, this pokemon was just bigger than Riolu with extra ears and spikes on its body, it also was able to use Aura.

'Hello again master.' The Lucario said, the Riolu running to Ash and knocking him over.

'It has been a long time master.' The Riolu said.

Ash looked to Arceus for help. "This Riolu is the one you helped a while back, the only Riolu that has ever been able to use aura sphere." Arceus explained.

Ash gasped in shock as he remembered the small dog pokemon, before smiling and stroking its fur. "Its good to see you too Riolu." Ash said before turning to look at the Lucario.

"And this Lucario you have also helped, this Lucario once belonged to your ancestor Sir Aaron. He sacrificed himself to the Tree of Life in order to save Mew, but your pain freed him. He is here to help you learn aura, as is the young Riolu." Arceus explained.

Ash once again went into shock as he remembered the Lucario. "I never thought I would see you again." Ash said hugging the Lucario, who returned it.

'It is good to be back with you master.' He said. Another two pokeball's appeared before him and he caught the two of them.

"That is all for now my friends. Catch your legendary pokemon and I will transport all us to the mansion where you live, once there you must catch me once again and then sleep. Tomorrow we begin searching for the rest to complete our team." Arceus said.

They all did as they were told and a few minutes later found themselves in their sitting room. "Well I guess its lucky that we were all given the Nanodex I think we will be having pokemon joining this little family." Ash said. Once Caroline and Norman had adopted him they had contacted professor Oak, who was happy that Ash had found a family. He happily sent over two more Nanodex for his new parents.

"Okay everyone back to sleep, we leave tomorrow and we need to be well rested." Ash said. Everyone said goodnight to one another before they all went to their rooms to rest.

"Goodnight Ash, I love you." Latias said to her mate. Ash was lying down on their large bed with her lying on top if him, her head in the crook of his neck. It was their favourite position to lay in when in bed.

"Goodnight Latias, I love you too." Ash said. Latias leaned up and kissed Ash on the lips for a few moments before she lay back down and fell asleep.

Before Ash fell asleep he couldn't help but think, that he was the luckiest man alive. He had a loving family that he knew loved him for who he was, he had a great team of pokemon that was only going to grow in size and power and a loving girlfriend who he loved with all of his heart and who loved in return, all of his faults included.

Yes Ash was very lucky, and he would get even more so as the years went on.

Everyone in the house awoke early the next morning, they all wanted to head out to have an early start, however Ash did not want to get out of bed.

"Come on Ash you need to get up. We are leaving soon." Latias said to her mate. She hated it when Ash got like this, sometimes he wouldn't get out of bed for hours.

"Don't want to." Ash moaned, he was still half asleep so his speech was slurred.

"Well if you won't get up then I may have to kiss Gary." Latias said. She knew that this would get Ash up, she had learned very early on that Ash was very protective her as well as the rest of their family.

As soon as she said this Ash jumped up from the bed, grabbed her and pulled her down onto his lap. "You will do no such thing, you are my girlfriend and should only be touched by me." Ash growled out. He hated it when others touched Latias, he didn't mind Gary and Paul as much because he knew that they would not try anything, but others got on his nerves. One time in the market a man came up to Latias and said that she was hot, he then slapped her behind, Ash got so mad that man had left with a broken and bleeding nose.

"Aw I love it when you get possessive. But we have to Ash, you are leading us remember so hurry up." With that Latias kissed Ash quickly before getting up and leaving the room.

Ash had to smile at the girl, she had adjusted to being a human very well and she had adjusted to being a girlfriend well too. He couldn't have fallen for a better girl.

Ash quickly got dressed, he was looking forward to the trip as well, while he loved settling down in a home it is not something that was easy for him, he had always dreamed of travelling the world and looking for pokemon. Now he was fulfilling that dream with his true friends and family, though he thinks of all of them as his family.

They all met at the front of the house. "Right Altomare is also known as the City of Water, this means that there is a high chance most of the pokemon we catch here will be water pokemon, there are some flying pokemon also. There is not much forest so grass, ground and a few others will not be here." Ash explained to his group. "When we leave we go as a group as well as a family, wherever one goes the others go. No one is left behind." Ash finished. Once everyone nodded their heads they headed out of the doors, Ash locked the door and walked down the drive. When they reached the end of the drive they all turned back to the house that they had bought together but only lived in for a couple of months.

They headed of to outskirts of Altomare to look for pokemon.

Their first month could have gone better.

It had been a while since any of them had been out in nature and they had to remember what it was like. This was how the first month was, Ash was explaining what to do and what not to do when they were out like this, what the dangers were and how to deal with them, what you could eat and what you couldn't eat and showing Latias what everything was, since she didn't go out of her garden much Latias did not know what most of the things were.

No one caught a pokemon this month, though they did train with their legendary pokemon wanting to know more about the moves that they did, and they found this very fun to do. Ash also trained more with Greninja trying to gain even more control with the mysterious power that they shared, but he did not favour the frog pokemon more than any of his others that is what was so special about Ash and his new family, they never favoured one of their pokemon above the others.

The next few months were better, and all of them had at least been able to catch one pokemon. Ash taught each of them the best way to catch their pokemon as well as the best way to train them, Ash may not have had every pokemon in the world but he did know how to train them. His family all listened to him closely knowing that he had power over every pokemon he would know how to catch and train every pokemon.

By the forth month they all knew what to do and what not to do when they camped out, there was not much forest so they spent most of their time on the coast of rivers, lakes and seas. Altomare really was the City of Water.

Ash and his family now all had made lists, these list contained all of the pokemon that they caught, and all of the moves that they could do, there was one sheet for each pokemon. If the pokemon learned a new move then that was recorded down and if a new pokemon was caught then a new sheet would be used, this went for the legendaries as well even though most of the legendaries could learn every move in the Nanodex.

Half way through the year and they had all adjusted well. Max and Bonnie were growing closer and closer, everyone had a bet of when the two would get together, Gary and Paul also became close to one another not in the romantic way but in the way of brothers, Norman and Caroline considered all of them to be their children so they were close to all of them, Ash and Latias were also growing closer and their love for one another was also growing deeper. Ash thought of Latias as his soul mate and love, he saw Norman and Caroline as his parents, he saw Bonnie as his sister and he saw Paul, Gary and Max as his brothers, everyone else also thought of their group as a family.

Another thing that felt right while travelling with this group compared to the others that Ash had travelled with was the trouble. While with all of his other companions they were in danger all of the time, they faced team rocket and other groups that would steal pokemon, that had not happened. They had now been travelling for almost 9 months and not one organisation had attacked them and not one bad pokemon had attacked them either. Ash was happy with this, he didn't want those he cared about getting hurt.

On the tenth month Norman and Caroline approached their son with an important question, one that shocked Ash to the core.

"Son, when are you going to propose to Latias?" Norman had asked one time. Latias was asleep in their shared tent and Paul, Gary, Bonnie and Max were out on the lake looking for pokemon.

"Mum, dad. We have only been dating a year, I don't think I should ask her just yet. We haven't even made love yet." Ash said. This was another thing that he shared with his new parents rather his ex mother, he was not embarrassed to tell them anything, if there was something that he needed to say to them no matter how embarrassing he would always tell them.

"Ash I can tell you something right now, that the time you have been together does not matter." Norman said, looking at his wife.

"Yeah Norman is right, and it does not matter if you have not made love either. Me and Norman got married just 4 months after meeting one another, we were so sure that we were meant to be that we did not wait for anything. Also we did not make love till we have been married for 3 months, all together a year after meeting one another." Caroline explained.

Ash looked shocked. "I didn't know that." He said.

"I see the way that you look at Latias and I see the way she looks at you, it is the way we looked at one another when we got together. Why wait when you know that she is the one for you." Norman asked his son.

"What if she doesn't want to? I mean I know we are both pokemon now, and we are both human now but what if she gets scared that we are found out?" This was what Ash feared, that if he asked Latias to marry him, or if she asked if they could make love she would turn away in fear, and he didn't want to do that to her.

You see Ash had been thinking of proposing to Latias, he had been thinking this for a few months but his mind was saying that she was not ready, that she would be too scared to and that they had not been together too long.

"Oh Ash Latias loves you with everything she has, and I know that you love her too. If this is causing you fear then you need to talk about this with her. Have you even thought of asking her to marry you?" Caroline asked her son.

Ash blushed and reached into the bag that he always carried with him. "Yes I have, I have thought about asking her for a few months." Ash said, and as he did this he pulled out a small velvet box and clutched it in his hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Caroline asked, looking at the box.

"Yes, I was sure in asking her at first that I got her a ring, but then my fears started and I kept it with me just in case I changed my mind." Ash explained. He opened up the box and showed his parents the ring, who gasped as they looked at it.

The ring was pure silver with blue/Sapphire detailing around the band. But the thing that made the parents gasp was the top of the ring, there nestled in a bed of emeralds was a Ruby Latias with Diamond detailing and Onyx Latios with Sapphire detailing. They were not very stood up and they were very small, but it was east to tell what they were.

"Where did you find this? It must have cost a fortune." Caroline asked. The ring was stunning, lots of glamour and it was perfect for the couple, but it must have cost a pretty penny.

"Well a few months ago when we went to that town, and I didn't want to leave so quickly? Well this is why. When we were there I found this jewellery store, they were well known for their custom pieces, so I drew out what I wanted and he made it for me. He said it was one of the finest rings he had ever created, he even knocked of the price a bit for it saying that it was going to be put in the next collection. As for the money I have a lot saved up from all of the leagues I was in, even last place gets money." Ash explained. He could hear the rest of his family heading back so he closed the box and placed it back in his bag.

"You should ask her soon Ash. She loves you and you love her, you are both pokemon and see one another as mates, and those pokemon mating last forever. This would just be the human form of forever." Norman said.

Ash nodded. "I will do it on the final day of our stay in Altomare. I have a special place that I want to take all of you, I will ask her right then." Ash told them, they nodded happily.

He then told them that they can tell Bonnie, Paul, Gary and Max but they could not tell Latias, he did want to do this the proper way so he wanted to surprise her. It was not long before Ash had been secretly congratulated by his family members.

It bad now been 12 months (1 year) and it was time for them to move to the first of the regions, but there was more thing he wanted to show everyone once more.

Ash led his family to the tallest building in Altomare. "Everyone this is the last time we will see Altomare for 5 or more years, I wanted to bring you here to remind that no matter where we go or for how long we go, this will always be our home." Ash said as he gestured his family to look, they all gasped.

It gave them the perfect view of their whole city, all of the shops, all of the buildings, the people that were out on streets and even their own home at the back.

"There is one other reason I brought you all here." Ash said as he walked over to Latias. He reached into his bag and pulled out a box, he then got on one knee causing Latias to gasp. She had been taught all about human culture and she knew that what Ash was going to ask her was the human equivalent of forever. "Latias I loved you when I first arrived here years ago, I loved you throughout all my journeys and I love you now. I hurt you and yet you still took me back and you still loved me, I got a second chance with you and I don't want to waste it. You are my life now, as is my new family, so will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Ash asked. By now he was bright red, it was a little nerve-racking to be doing this in front of his family.

Latias gasped, this was a dream come true. "Yes Ash!" Latias squealed. Ash stood up and put the gorgeous ring on her finger, Latias then jumped Ash and kissed him.

"Come on you two lovebirds, the boat is leaving in 10 minutes and we have to get down to the docks." Gary said, but he had a smile on his face.

They all went to the docks and boarded the boat. The looked back at Altomare, their home, and said goodbye to it as they would not see it for a long time.

Ash was happy. He had a family, he had a fiancé, he had pokemon and he was going to get even more pokemon, and he couldn't wait to challenge all of the leaders again. But this time he was going to win the leagues and he was going to become the champion.

Ash was sure that there was only 5 regions, but when on the boat to their first region they found that he was wrong.

"Ash there is not 5 regions, there is in fact 6." Gary told everyone. Gary was looking at one of the charts on the board of the ship they were on.

"What do you mean? I thought there were only 5." Ash said, he thought there were only 5, he must have missed one.

"I mean that there are 6 regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos, which is 6." Gary said looking at Ash.

"Yes I missed out Unova that is why I thought there were 5." Ash explained embarrassed.

"It doesn't matter much Ash, that just means we have more year before we return to Altomare. Which reminds me, why are you doing the other regions before you go face Altomare?" Paul asked, this had been bugging him as he didn't think it made sense.

"What do you mean by that Paul?" Latias asked.

"I mean that we were in Altomare for one year and now we are travelling to Kanto. But there are battles that Ash wants to do in Altomare as well, I'm just wondering why he wants to go through all of the regions before battling there." Paul explained.

"There is an easy answer to that, I want more pokemon. The Altomare competitions are fiercer than those in the regions, more pokemon are used and most of them are fully evolved. I want to catch all of the pokemon I can before partaking in that tournament. If I win all of the other competitions and become the champion of the regions then I will have no problem becoming the Altomare Ace." Ash explained, earning nods from the rest of the group.

"So love, which region are we going to first?" Latias asked.

"We are going to Kanto, it is where I lived with my ex mother. Now there is a high chance that she will still be there, the others as well if they have not left on another journey. I want to go here first because it brings back bad memories, I wanted to get this place done and over with as soon as possible so that I never have to return here again." Ash explained to his family, who nodded their understanding.

"And what of your name son? If you say that you are Ash Ketchum, or even Ash Maple, you will be recognised." Norman asked, Ash had thought of this too.

"I looked it up, the outside world only need to know a name, the only people who will know my real name will the Nurse Joy's that I sign up with. There have been challengers and champions who have a different name in the public then their real name, it is a way to keep the identities secret so people would not bother them." Ash told them. He had thought his name would be familier if he was announced as the champion of somewhere, so he thought of a way to compete but the traitors would not know it was him.

"And have you chosen a name to cover with?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I did, Red Satoshi. The Red is after my real father who disappeared when I was young and Satoshi is Japanese for Ash." Ash said.

"And it suits you will my love." Latias said, and with that they chatted amongst themselves until they came to a stop in Kanto.

A few hours later they arrived in Kanto.

Like the previous year the first month was spent looking around the area, the travelled all around Kanto, and then went back to a spot they liked the best and worked their round. Kanto was a lot different from Altomare, there was hardly much water and a lot of forests surrounding the area, which meant that there would be pokemon that they had never seen before.

Also like last year they turned to Ash for help, they asked him what pokemon there were, what moves pokemon would have and ask for help on catching them.

The few months following that was spent wandering the area, looking for pokemon that they were interested in catching. All of them tried to get a pokemon, but by the 3rd month only Ash had been able to catch a pokemon, the others couldn't get it right.

Ash then spent another month showing them all how to catch forest and ground type pokemon and what attacks would be best used on them. Thanks to his help by the end of the 4th month everyone in the group had been able to capture at lease 1 pokemon.

Ash had talked about his gym battles with his family. There were others that wanted to compete as well as Ash, this included Gary, Paul and Max. They had thought this through and decided that they begin the battles at the same time on their 6th month, meaning that there battles would be quick ones.

The 5th month was spent training their new pokemon, most of the newly caught ones were only on their first evolution cycle meaning that they were not very powerful as of yet. So the last month before any battling was all about training and building up the strength that the pokemon would need to go against a gym leader. Ash knew that if one of these struggled then there would always be one of his Kalos pokemon or one legendary there waiting.

Ash had made sure that he carried at least one of his strongest pokemon into a battle with a gym leader, he knew how strong they were. Some gyms allowed 6 on 6 pokemon battle, but others allowed a 3 on 3 battle, either way he always had one of his strongest pokemon just in case something went wrong.

By the end of the 5th month most of their newly caught pokemon were strong enough to go into battle with someone, and so they headed of to the first gym.

"So Ash what is the first gym that we will be going to?" Max asked as they were walking towards it. He was excited for not only his battle but watching Ash, Gary and Paul battle, all of whom had a lot of experience with battling.

"The first gym is the Pewter Gym and Brock is the gym leader." Ash told them earning shocked looks from his family.

"Your going to face Brock?" Latias asked. She was worried that one of the traitors would disrupt her mates mind, meaning that he would not be focussing on the battle.

"There is nothing to worry about love. When I get into battling I forget about the person that I am battling and focus on the battle, on my pokemon and on the people cheering for me. Besides he won't know who I am, there is no problem." Ash told her. Ash and Latias had been working on their telepathic link, since they were both psychic pokemon they believed they could communicate telepathy, they had learned how to do that.

"Good I don't want you losing to the likes of him." Latias said.

They headed to the gym and it was the same as Ash remembered it though it did look more taken care of then when they were last here. He walked up to the door, knocked and waited. It wasn't long before a face which he wished he could punch answered the door.

"Yes how may I help you." Brock asked the people.

"I'm here for a battle, I'm taking on the Kanto League and this will be my first badge." Ash said. He spoke in a slightly deeper voice in case it was recoginsed. Ash had also taken to changing his eye colour, now that he was a Latios he was able to chose how he looked, meaning he could change his features to look different. He had chosen blue eyes, tan skin and got rid of the zigzag's he had on his cheeks.

"Aren't you a little old to be doing this journey?" Brock asked him.

"I lost the league once so I am starting all over again, and I am not old. I look younger than you." Ash told him calmly, though he was seething on the inside.

"Very well come in." Brock said opening the door so they could enter. "Your family can wait in the stands, you will stand on the far box and I will take this one."Brock told him, Ash didn't question it, he just wanted to battle and get his badge, then leave fast.

"Right this will be a 3 on 3 battle, no substitutions. When one pokemon is unable to battle you chose your second and so on till you run out, then you lose. If you win the badge is yours, this is a rock gym. Are you ready?" Brock asked.

"Yes." Ash said simply, he didn't want to talk to Brock anymore than he had to.

Brock's first choice was easy, he chose Onix a large snake like pokemon made of rock. He had faced this the first time he had battled here. Ash's choice was Noivern, a pokemon from Kalos that Brock had never seen.

"What is that?" Brock asked the boy.

"This is Noivern, a pokemon native to the Kalos region. I may have lost in the leagues but I did catch some amazing pokemon." Ash told Brock.

Brock did not know how to fight the pokemon and so ended up loosing, mainly due to the fact that Noivern could produce sounds loud enough to knock his Onix out cold.

Brock's next choice was also seen, however it was not a rock type pokemon which Ash found odd. If the gym is a specific type then that person must stick to that type of pokemon, Croagunk was not a rock pokemon, it was a poison pokemon.

Ash still won anyways though Noivern did collapse afterward, Croagunk was a strong pokemon and it had exhausted Noivern. So Ash's second pokemon was Hawlucha, also native to the Kalos region, and he was facing a Geodude.

This posed a problem for Brock though he did not know it, Hawlucha was most known for its flying press, a move devastating to rock type pokemon. When Hawlucha practiced this on a rock they found in the woods the rock split in two. Ash did not want to kill the Geodude so he told Hawlucha to tone it down, he did and it once again took only one hit to knock it out.

Brock had been shocked, no one had ever beaten him that quickly before. "What is your name?" Brock asked.

"Red Satoshi." Ash replied.

"Well done no one has beaten me that fast before. I present you with the Boulder Badge, you will need 8 badges to compete in the league." Brock told him.

"Yes I know." Ash said, Brock reached out his hand to shake, and while Ash did not want to he was a battler, and they were always polite even if they should not have been.

They then walked away and headed for the next gym.

After camping out in the forest for the night they then headed for the next gym. If they kept this pace up then they would be finished all the battles within a week.

"The next gym is the Cerulean gym and it is lead by Misty." Ash was really not looking forward to seeing her again, that girl had always gotten on his nerves when they were travelling. Always whining about speed, always whining about the bugs and always whining about everything, there were times he had wanted to hit her.

Once again Ash met her with a blank stare and talked to her simply, he really didn't want to take to her more than he had to.

Misty's gym was a water one and he had the perfect pokemon to deal with that: chose Staryu for her first pokemon, and it easily fell to the fire type Ash was using, Gyarados was harder to beat but also came down easily, Misty's final pokemon was Psyduck, who fell too easily. Misty had been shocked, most trainers used at least 2 pokemon when battling her, this boy only used one.

"I present to you the Cascade Badge." Misty said before shaking Ash's hand and walking into the back.

"2 down and 6 to go." Ash said as he placed the badge into a case he had gotten.

The next gym in fact took 2 days to travel as Cerulean was quite far from any of the other areas, it did not bother the family as much though.

"The next gym that we are visiting is the Vermillion gym, the leader is Lt. Surge. He was a bit of a hard one when I last faced him, let's how he measures up to one of the legendaries. Zapdos, you want to have a go?" Ash asked out loud. The thing with the Nanodex was that there pokemon could hear them, the Nanodex stores the pokeball's inside it and therefore when talking out loud the pokemon inside can hear also, it was also easy to call them as well.

'I'm charged up Ash.' Came the response. This would be the first time he used a legendary in a battle, he wanted to see how it would go.

When they got to the gym it was packed, there seemed to be a show going on. Surge was making a show out of battling the kids, and laughing when they lost.

"Come on Ash we will come back." Caroline said, thinking how mean that man was.

"No mother he has to be taught a lesson, me and Zapdos are going to be the teachers." Ash said as he made his way to the gym.

"Is there no one else to challenge me?" The man taunted. The way he spoke seemed to really grate on Ash.

"I will." Ash said as he stepped through the crowd to the stage set up in the middle of the gym.

"Really well if you want a badge that may be hard, not one trainer here has won one from me." Surge gloated.

"Oh I have won one from you before and I am going to do so again. Besides I have a pokemon that you are not going to be able to beat." Ash exclaimed, this causing the rest of the room to quieten to watch.

The rules were then stated and they stepped up to their ends of the field, it would be a 1 on 1 battle and Ash knew he was going to win.

Surge chose his Raichu, the one that Pikachu beat when they last fought. "Come on out my friend. Surge if you are a true electric trainer then you will know who this is." Ash said as a bright emitted from his pokeball.

When the light had vanished so had the smile Surge had been wearing. "Zapdos!" Surge yelled. Many in the audience looked confused, they didn't know who this pokemon was. "Zapdos is the legendary electric bird, part of the 3 legendary birds. Its electric power is unmatched. How did you get it?" Surge had asked.

"I saved it a long time ago, it joined me soon after. Sure you want to continue this battle?" Ash asked. Although Surge was scared, he didn't stop. Zapdos absorbed the electric attacks Raichu shot at it, Ash tried telling Surge to stop but he didn't listen. It came as no surprise that Zapdos was the winner.

"You are strong young man, you must be if this magnificent pokemon joined you willingly. I present to you the Thunder Badge, and I wish you luck." Surge said, he shook hands with Ash then moved onto the next person who had challenged him.

The next gym was only a day away, they arrived in the early morning light and headed straight to the gym. "We are going to the Celadon Gym next." Max told them looking at his guide.

"Well this is a grass type gym, why don't we use Moltres, she's been dying for a good battle." Ash said smiling, all his pokemon liked battling and training.

Erika easily accepted Ash into the gym, telling him that they would begin immediately. Ash remembered that this was one of the ones that was over confident when they last battled.

Erika started out with Weepinbell and Ash called out Moltres, he knew that the grass pokemon's weakness is fire and Moltres is the legendary bird of fire. Erika obviously saw who this was and gulped, she was nervous now.

Weepinbell was easily beaten with a skull bash from the fire pokemon. Erika's second pokemon was Tangela, however it was easily beaten with a flamethrower. The final pokemon that Ash went up against was her Gloom, her closest friend and best pokemon, it was able to do some damage to Moltres with a stun spore, but they did not last long with the legendary. Overall it was defeated.

"I must say I never expected to see Moltres let alone fight it, you must be great to have that pokemon training with you." Ash then told her he was impressed she had damaged Moltres, usually that did not happen. "I'd like to present you with the Rainbow Badge, and good luck on the rest of your journey." She told him, shaking his hand before he left the gym.

The group decided to wait one week before they moved onto the next gym, the way this was going they would be starting their next leg sooner than they thought. And a week later they set of to the next gym which had told them was the Fuchsia Gym.

This gym was a poison one and so Ash planned for 2 of his pokemon and then a legendary if there was a problem. The first pokemon he had to face was Ariados, her main pokemon, and Ash chose Hawlucha. Ariados was unable to fly,meaning that Hawlucha had the height advantage, which Hawlucha was poisoned with a poison dart he was still able to win the match, however he fainted a few moments later. The second pokemon he had to fight was Forretress even though it was not a poison pokemon, Ash chose to use Goodra, who beat the hard shell pokemon with a strong dragon pulse. The final pokemon that he had to face was Crobat a small but deadly pokemon, it was able to take Goodra out with a well timed sound attack but it was time for Ash to pull his ace. He chose Celebi, he thought one of his bigger pokemon would cause too much damage to the small bat. Against Celebi Crobat had no chance, it was knocked out with the first attack.

"Well done, my Crobat is tough and has never gone down with one his, especially from a pokemon I don't know." Ash then told her that Celebi was a legendary and that is why it was so strong. "Well good luck to you Red, though I know you will go far. I present you with the Soul Badge." She had told him, shaking his hand and they departed from the gym.

"5 down and 3 to go love. Did you do this well the last time?" Latias asked, earning a snort from Ash.

"Oh no I really didn't. For one my travelling companions kept getting us lost, two they always got into trouble, three Misty and Brock couldn't stop complaining and four I got so distracted in some battles that I had to go back and re-challenge them. I am doing 100x better this time around then I was last time." Ash explained earning a giggle from Latias, it was one of the sounds that he loved to hear her make.

"What's the next gym Max?" Norman asked. Max, Gary and Paul had decided that they did not want to battle anymore, they had sat down and thought about before the first gym. Max found that he loved researching pokemon and navigating, Gary was already a researcher and didn't really want to do any battling unless he wanted to or had to and Paul had found that he liked caring for pokemon more than putting them through battles. Max was now researching and noting all of the pokemon that they captured as well as faced, Gary was doing his researcher work as he travelled and Paul was the one who checked over all of the pokemon after battles and made sure they were all right.

"It is the Saffron gym Ash." Max told him. It only them half a day to get to get to this gym so Ash had two battles in one day, luckily he wasn't using the same pokemon.

The gym leader was called Sabrina and was a psychic master, her strongest pokemon was a Kadabra, which managed to beat them time and time again. Ash decided he was going to use Pikachu, to show how strong he had gotten.

The first pokemon that he had to face was Hypno, Ash chose Noivern to face this pokemon. Ash won by Noivern giving of a specific sound that weakened the psychic pokemon and then followed it with a wing attack. The second pokemon was a one he knew all too well, a Mr Mime, a pokemon that his mother had as well. Once again it was beaten by Noivern, who used sonic boom to stun the pokemon and followed it with a wing attack, knocking the pokemon down. The Sabrina pulled out her ace, Kadabra, the pokemon that Ash had lost to. It was able to deflect the sonic boom and was able to defeat Noivern, Ash then called out Pikachu. This was one of the hardest matches yet they exchanged attacks one after the other, but in the end with a well timed iron tail followed by an electro ball.

"That is one strong Pikachu, it reminds me of someone. Anyway congratulations, its hard for someone to beat me, I present you with the Marsh Badge, and good luck on your journey." Sabrina said, they shook hands before Ash walked out of the gym.

They decided to spend the night in the forest before they headed of to the next gym, Ash ran into an old friend there, the Haunter that he had made friends with when he was here last time. Ash asked if he wanted to join him to which the ghost replied with a happy yes, Ash caught him and they all fell asleep waiting for the day to arrive. When they awoke in the morning they headed of, this gym was going to be the closest to them meaning they could finish the last two gyms in one day.

The first one was going to be the Cinnabar gym, the leader being Blaine, another one of the tough ones that Ash almost lost to. The first pokemon he faced was Ninetales, a beautiful but powerful pokemon and Ash decided to counter with a legendary, he chose Suicune. Blain was shocked but continued, Ninetales could not land an attack on the legendary water pokemon, and so it was knocked out with a water pulse. Rhydon was next and it was not a fire type, meaning that water would not work on it, so Ash used aurora beam which defeated the strong pokemon quickly. The final pokemon he had to face was Magmar, it landed a fire spin on Suicune that damaged it but not put him out, he managed to gain enough strength to shoot a whirlpool to the fire type pokemon, which took it down immediately. Ash returned his tired water type to its ball for rest.

"Well done young man, not everyday you battle a legendary, you must be powerful to have that pokemon helping you. Here you deserve this Volcano Badge." Ash said thank you and placed the badge in his case, he only had one more to go now. He then said goodbye to Blaine before heading of to the final gym.

The final was the easiest one in Ash's opinion, it was the Viridian gym and it was lead by blue, someone who looked remarkably like himself. Alakazam was first and it was powerful, Noivern used its sonic boom to disorientate the pokemon, then hit it with a dragon pulse knocking it out. The next pokemon was a Rhydon, Noivern used hurricane and moonlight together as a combo, this broke through the tough shielding around Rhydon and caused it to faint. The last pokemon that he had to face was Blastoise, who was able to take out Noivern with a water canon in the air. Ash chose to use Moltres again, causing both Blue and Blastoise to panic, Moltres used fiend fire and Blastoise could not stand it.

"Wow seeing the legendary Moltres in real life was an amazing thing, and seeing it battle was also amazing. You deserve this Earth Badge." Ash cheered as did his family, as he put this badge in his case. He now had all 8 badges and he was on his way to the league.

It had only taken the group one month to complete all of the gyms so they now headed to register at the league.

Ash had won this league no problem, now he thought back on it he wondered why he hadn't won this in the first place it was so simple. His mind came up with one thing, the traitors he used to call friends were always yelling at him during the event and always asking for his help before the event meaning he had never concentrated on the battles. Now that Ash thought about it, it was all clear, had he not been travelling with Misty and Brock he would have won those badges and the league last time. Ash had not used a legendary at the event even though he wanted to, he wasn't ready for bug important people to know yet.

When it came time to battle the elites he battles one every month, this was because they had a year to travel Kanto so they spaced it out. So in the 7th month he challenged the first elite Lorelei who was ice master with pokemon.

Dewgong was the first pokemon Ash came up against and Ash chose Talonflame, the ice type was strong being able to withstand one flamethrower with a lot of damage, but Talonflame was able to survive the ice beam as well meaning it had another shot of a flamethrower, Dewgong was not able to withstand this one and fainted. The second pokemon he came up against was a Lapras it was not an ice pokemon rather a water pokemon, Lorelei didn't think that one through as Ash was to go first and water was more susceptible to fire then ice was, meaning that Lapras did not withstand the water beam shot at it. The final pokemon was a Jinx, this pokemon was weak against a fire type as it was both ice and water typed, and even though Talonflame was exhausted it managed to win with one strong flamethrower before passing out.

A month (8th month) later he faced the second elite, his name was Bruno and he was an expert in fighting types. The first pokemon was an Onix, so Ash chose Noivern as he had had luck with these two pokemon fighting, turns out he was right again one boom burst from Noivern and Onix was down. The second pokemon was a Machamp, it was weakened by the boom burst but it was not down, it hit Noivern with a flying kick that damaged one of the wings however Noivern was able to give a dragon pulse that sent Machamp into a feint, soon following. And the final pokemon was a Hitmonlee, Ash thought about this one and decided to use Lucario another fighting type. They were both ordered to kick and punch at one another, since they were both fighting types they had mostly the same moves, except Ash asked for an aura sphere that knocked the pokemon out and causing him to win.

On the 9th month he challenged the 3rd elite, a woman name Agatha who was a specialist in ghost types, the one pokemon that Ash did not have a lot of. The first pokemon that he had to go up against was Arbok, Ash had a lot of practice with this type of pokemon since Jessie of Team Rocket had this pokemon, so he chose Pikachu who took out the snake with one strong thunderbolt. The second pokemon was a Crobat, again this one was easy with Pikachu who stunned it with a thunderbolt and then jumped into the air and delivered an iron tail causing the bat to faint also. The final pokemon that he had to fight was one of the toughest ghost pokemon there was, Gengar a naughty pokemon that would prank anyone. This pokemon was still not good enough to beat Pikachu, after using volt tackle to paralyse the ghost he used thunderbolt at close range to win the battle.

On the 10th month it was time for Ash to face his final elite before moving on. The last elite was Lance, a man who specialised in dragon type pokemon, Ash could not get worried or nervous now he had to do this, to prove all of his ex friends that they were wrong about him. Ash also knew he wouldn't lose with Latias and his family cheering him on. The first pokemon was a Dragonair so Ash called on Goodra, Goodra used water whip to grip onto Dragonair then sent a close range bubble beam to the pokemon. A bubble beam that close would cause severe damage, Dragonair was down. Ash then had to face Dragonite, by using tackle and body slam Dragonite was down in a matter of minutes. The final pokemon was Aerodactyl a partly legendary pokemon but not as powerful, this pokemon was able to take Goodra down with a wing attack from above that Goodra could not protect against. Ash thought that if Lance was using a partly legendary then he would use a full one so he chose Lugia, a dragon and water pokemon, this fact seemed to startle the elite obviously not expecting an actual legendary but he didn't falter in his battling. Aerodactyl was strong but Lugia was stronger still, by using a combination of bubble beam and dragon pulse he was able to defeat Aerodactyl and his final elite.

This was it, he had gotten all of his badges, he had won at the Kanto League and now he had defeated the four elites of Kanto, this means that he was going to be facing the champion in one month. Ash had to admit that the elites were strong, stronger then the gym leaders and those in the league, but still not strong enough to beat him.

In the 11th month of being in Kanto Ash went to face the champion, he found out that it was someone by the same name he was going by to the world, Red. When Ash came to face the Champion he decided that he was not going to use any legendary, he didn't want people to think he won because he had a legendary, no he wanted people to see he won because he had strong pokemon and a special bond with them.

"So your here to challenge the champion, it has been a long time since I have battled someone wanting this title. My name is Red." The champion said, sticking his hand out for Ash to shake.

"My name is also Red. Red Satoshi." Ash said taking the hand.

"Oh so your the trainer I hear is doing all his journeys again because he didn't win leagues, and that he had caught some legendaries?" Red asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes that's me, but I won't be using them in this battle, I want to win for my talent with my pokemon and I know the legendaries do have more power than the normal pokemon." Ash explained.

"Okay then, but after this battle you have to show me all of the legendaries you have. Will you? I've never seen one." Ash just nodded his head and the match began.

The first pokemon the champion selected was a Pikachu, so Ash decided to go with Goodra who Red would not know much about. Red only thought this was a dragon pokemon so he launched an iron tail, but it was blocked by bide, it was then Goodra to go. Goodra used a mixed of dragon pulse and water pulse, it hit Pikachu directly causing it to faint. Red complemented Ash on his technique of choosing that pokemon with two attacks combined and the chose Poliwhirl as the second pokemon. Ash took out Goodra and chose Noivern, who used sonic boom and the field to make it uneven for the water pokemon to stand on, with Noivern in the air and Poliwhirl stuck on the ground it was easy for Noivern to use wing attack, causing the frog like pokemon to be taken out. Once again Red congratulated on his use of moves, and the way he had been able to use the field as well and then chose his 3rd and last pokemon which was a Snorlax. Ash let Noivern keep battling but the loud sounds it made only made the large pokemon more mad so it attacked and caused Noivern to be knocked out, so Ash called back Goodra who was very tired and went out with a single body slam .

Ash only had one more pokemon left and he didn't know if it was match for the power of Snorlax, but he then heard his finance cheering him on, and his family doing the same thing so he called out the final pokemon. Hawlucha was much smaller than Snorlax, but they had the same power and the same type of battling, so he thought this would give him a chance. Hawlucha and Snorlax went at it with punched and kicks, Snorlax shot an ice beam and Hawlucha dodged it, however Hawlucha had one move that would win this match: Feather Dance. This move meant that Hawlucha was hidden behind a load of feathers in a way that Snorlax would not be able to find him, so after the large pokemon was blinded Hawlucha rose above it before doing a combo move of sky attack and sky drop, this then made the large pokemon wobble before collapsing to the ground.

"Wow Red I am impressed, there is no more deserving of this title then you." Red said as they shook hands. What Ash had failed to notice was the press all around the room waiting to see if they would have a new champion, this would be in all of the regions in the next few days.

"Now I think I promised you to let you see the legendaries." Ash said making the boy smile and nod his head.

So for the next few hours Ash's family showed each of their legendaries one by one, and then Ash showed him his, this took a really long time considering how many Ash has. Red was impressed that someone had nearly all of the legendaries and that his family had the ones he didn't, he knew that no one would be getting the title of champion from this boy for a long time.

After the shock died down a bit Ash and his family spent the last month relaxing after all of the excitement they had been through, and Ash all of the battling he had to do. But he had done it, he was now the Kanto champion and all of the regions knew it now, he had already proven his friends wrong.

"One down and six more to go." Ash said to his group as they relaxed in the forest. They would be leaving tomorrow to head to the next region and Kanto will be finally out of his system. He knew he had already proven the traitors wrong, that he was already more powerful then they thought he would become, but the fact remains:

He is not done yet.

Ash and his family had relaxed for one month now after Ash defeated Red in Kanto, they had decided to stay in contact with one another as they had a lot in common. Ash did not want Red to know who he really was just yet, but he thought that in the future he would be able to share it with the ex champion.

"You did it love, you are now the Kanto champion!" Latias squealed. Ash however felt bad, it had been a year since he had proposed to the dragon pokemon and they had done nothing for it. Ash had been so focused that he hasn't made love with his girlfriend and they haven't even talked about their wedding yet.

"Latias, I'm sorry that we haven't talked about the wedding." Ash said.

"Oh don't worry about it Ash I know this is important to you." Latias explained, she didn't mind as much that they had not talked about this but there was a part of her that wanted to be married to Ash sooner rather than later.

Latias must have forgotten to close her mind as Ash heard everything she was thinking, she didn't mind that they had not talked about it, but she did want to be married soon. He understood that feeling, wherever they went the males all stared at Latias like they wanted to jump her, he wanted to marry her so she was his and only his.

"I promise, during the first couple of months we will talk about this wedding okay? At least then we would have an idea." Ash said to his finance, who smiled and nodded her head happily.

A few days later and they were on the boat to Johto, and Ash couldn't be happier that he was leaving Kanto. "I'm glad we are out of that region, seeing those two brought back bad memories. So are we going to stick to our routine then, in the first few months we spend looking around the area getting to know it, around the 3rd - 4th month we will start catching pokemon and then in the 5th month we will train them and then head of to the first gym in the 6th month?" Ash asked his family. He always asked them what they wanted to do before they got to their destination, he wanted to make sure that everyone was happy and that everyone was comfortable with what they were going to do.

Everyone nodded their heads at him and he nodded back. They were on the boat only a few hours this time as Johto was close to Kanto, and when they got of the ship they immediately went of on their journey.

Like the previous 2 years they spent the first month travelling around, going to every area that they could in the Johto region, Johto was one of the bigger areas with small islands surrounding it, they also explored all of these too.

The next 2 months were spent by Ash telling them all about the area, this was one place that none of them had ever been to before so they relied on Ash to tell them what was good and what was bad. Ash also went through the Nanodex after asking to see a list of all of the pokemon available in the Johto region, that was another good thing about the Nanodex. If you ask it about pokemon in a certain region then it will bring up a list of all of the known ones, which made it easier to look for the pokemon that interest you. It took them a few days to listen to Ash explain and show them all of the pokemon but at the end they all had pokemon that they wanted to catch.

By the 4th month everyone had new pokemon and were asking Ash on how best to train them, for the rest of the 4th month and all of the 5th month they stayed in one area and trained their new pokemon as well as their old pokemon. By now some of the older pokemon had begun to evolve, and on top of that some of them were even able to mega evolve now that they looked in each region for the mega stones.

It was now the 6th month and they headed of in search of the first gym. "The first gym we will be going to is Violet gym, lead by Falkner." Max said as he looked at his navigator.

Ash nodded and they headed over the to the gym, Ash also knew this gym and that it was a flying type gym.

"Yes may I help you?" The gym leader asked them, and Ash challenged him to a battle. By the look on the mans face he had not had a battle for a little while and was clearly looking forward to this one.

Ash remembered that he won the battle with this gym leader the first time, and he was hoping to do so again. The first pokemon that he had to go against was Hoothoot, a pokemon that he once had as well, so Ash chose to go with Noivern who was also a flying pokemon. It was a tough battle because both of the pokemon were fast flyers but ultimately it was Noivern who won with a dragon pulse aimed at the right time, however Hoothoot was falling to the floor and Noivern saved it or it would have been severely hurt. The next pokemon that he had to face was Dodrio, so Ash took out Noivern and replaced it with Pikachu who had won the battle with this pokemon the last time he was in battle with this leader. Pikachu won this match too with a well timed thunderbolt followed by an electro ball, this knocked the Hoothoot out right away. The final pokemon that he had to face was Pidgeot, another pokemon that Ash had also once had, Pikachu was tired and the flying type pokemon took him out easily with a wing attack, Noivern also feel to this pokemon also, it was now down to Ash's final pokemon. Ash chose Diancie, who won the battle quickly with diamond storm, this move put many hard diamonds against Pidgeot, who was not able to stand the onslaught, this made Ash win the battle and the badge also.

Ash was congratulated on his win, as well as capturing a legendary pokemon and given the Zephyr Badge as a show of his win. They shook hands before Ash and his family left the gym and headed for the next one. The next gym was called Azalea gym and was led by Bugsy who specialised in bug type pokemon, the gym was also quite close to where they were but it began to rain so they went into the shelter of a cave until the rain stopped.

When the rain stopped they headed of to the gym and they arrived in 3 hours. Ash decided to go with a legendary first this time, he wanted to see if they could go the full battle without having to be changed out. Spinarak is the one that Ash is up against first so he chooses Yveltal, this pokemon is the destruction pokemon so it should do well against the bug type, Yveltal used oblivion wing to attack the bug, it was not able to withstand such a strong attack. The next pokemon they had to face was Metapod, which was a cocoon, Yveltal used Hurricane to attack this pokemon and it blew of the floor of the field it hit trees and other objects as it was spun around, this caused it to faint without even throwing out an attack. Ash knew the last pokemon that he was going to face was Scyther, the strongest pokemon that Bugsy had, it put up a good fight even managing to land a few hits on the destruction pokemon but ultimately it lost to Yveltal using dragon rush head on. He was awarded Hive Badge before they left.

This happened for everyone of the other gyms, Ash was winning his battles with no problem. It was confusing how he was doing so well now when he was struggling the last time he faced all of these trainers.

The next gym that they went to was called the Goldenrod gym and it was lead by Whitney, a trainer who specialised in normal type pokemon. The first pokemon that she chose was Clefairy, Ash remembered that this pokemon was her ace and seemed to be the one favoured by her, Ash decided to go with Pikachu. The fairy type pokemon was very strong and put up a good fight but ultimately it was Pikachu who won with a volt tackle followed by a thunderbolt. The next pokemon that he had to face was Nidorina, who was able to beat Pikachu by poisoning him. Ash then chose Talonflame who beat Nidorina with a wing attack followed by a flamethrower. The final pokemon that Ash had to face was Miltank, a pokemon that he remembered beat his team with the use of roll out, Ash had chosen the perfect pokemon to beat this in Talonflame as it was a flying pokemon meaning that Miltank was not able to perform roll out, Talonflame won this battle by using brave bird which Miltank was not able to dodge, this earned Ash the Plain Badge.

Ash was congratulated, shook hands with Whitney and then left the gym, asking Max which the next one was.

"The next gym is the Ecruteak gym, which is led by a man named Morty and he specialises in ghost type pokemon." Max said, as they walked the short distance to the gym, they got there in 2 hours and were met with a welcome into the gym.

The first pokemon that the ghost master chose was Gengar, Ash chose Goodra who was able to defeat it after hitting it with a dragon pulse. Gengar had got some damage in to Goodra and the dragon pokemon was a little bit tired now. The next pokemon that Morty picked was Ghastly, the first evolved form of Gengar, who was the final evolution, Goodra was too tired and it collapsed after one attack called night shade. Ash chose to go with Talonflame who was able to scorch the ghost pokemon into fainting, the final pokemon that Ash to face was Haunter, who was able to use hypnosis followed by shadow punch to knock Talonflame out. Ash had a surprise for his final pokemon, if he was a ghost trainer why not show him the ghost legendary, Ash chose Giratina. After Morty got over that fact the battle continued, Ash won greatly with Giratina using ominous wind, which blew Haunter around and hitting many objects, Giratina caught it before it crashed into the ground. This made Ash the winner and he was awarded with the Fog Badge.

Ash was congratulated on getting the badge and on getting the legendary before they headed of for the next gym.

The next gym that they headed to was the Cianwood gym, which was lead by Chuck who was a fighting type pokemon master. They had decided that this would only be a 2 on 2 as that is all the pokemon Chuck had on him at the time. The first pokemon that Ash came up against was the strong Machoke, while Ash went with Greninja. Machoke was good but Greninja was faster, Greninja used water shuriken to win the match. Chuck then chose Poliwrath, who unfortunately did not match up to Greninja when it levelled up, the shuriken's that he throws when levelled up were almost double the size of the water type pokemon. So this meant that Ash won the Storm Badge.

Once again Ash was congratulated on winning the match as well as the powerful Greninja that he had, they shook hands before they parted ways and Ash moved onto the next gym.

The next gym on the list was going to be the Olivine gym, which was run by Jasmine who was a steel type trainer. The first pokemon was a Steelix, one of the strongest steel pokemon there was, however Ash chose Pikachu who used a combo of iron tail and volt tackle to defeat the large pokemon. Jasmine chose Amphros next, who went by the name of sparkle, Amphros and Pikachu clashed with their thunderbolts and irons tails, but Pikachu was able to dodge all of the attacks and get chose enough to shoot a thunderbolt that knocked the pokemon out cold. The final pokemon that Jasmine chose was Magnemite, but that also lost with a volt tackle and an iron to it, which caused Ash to win the Mineral Badge.

After being congratulated on winning with just one pokemon defeating 3 of hers, and given his badge they shook hands and Ash left for the next gym. Ash had realised that this journey was taking a lot longer than the one that they did in Kanto, and he had a feeling that they would not get the months rest at the end of this journey like they did in the previous.

The next gym was the Mahogany gym and it was run by Pryce, who was an ice type gym leader. This made Ash a bit nervous as the only fire type pokemon he had was Talonflame, this was only going to be a 2 on 2 so Ash thought that his pokemon was going to be able to handle it. Anyway the first pokemon that Ash had to go up against was Piloswine, one of the largest pokemon there was, and Ash chose Talonflame. Piloswine was very slow due to it's size and it made an easy target, it was also hard to hit Talonflame as it was flying around and making the ice type dizzy. There was a clash of ice shard and flamethrower, but because Piloswine was so dizzy it couldn't hold the attack, which made the fire type the winner. The next pokemon was Dewgong and it was strong, it used water pulse and ice shard as a combo move which hit Talonflame directly and caused massive damage. Ash withdrew his pokemon not wanting it to get more hurt, the only other fire type he had was Moltres and he played it, once Pryce got over the shock he fired at it and fired but the large bird was able to dodge all of them. One fiend fire from the legendary and the seal pokemon was down and out. Ash had won the Glacier Badge.

Like all of the others that he had faced with a legendary the man shook his hand and congratulated him not only winning the badge but on capturing such a strong pokemon.

With that done Ash moved onto the next gym.

This was going to be the last gym before they entered the league, by this rate they would be going to the league in the 7th month, then they will have one month for each elite and then the final month with the champion. The next and last gym that they were going to was the Blackthorn gym and it was run by Clair, who was a master at dragon type pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to go up against was Dragonair and Ash chose Talonflame, who was able to defeat the dragon type pokemon with a flamethrower followed by brave bird. The next pokemon Clair chose was Gyarados who was able to defeat Talonflame with a water canon, but it was defeated when Ash chose Pikachu and it was hit with a close range thunderbolt. The final pokemon that Clair chose was her shiny Druddigon, which was able to defeat Pikachu with a dragon pulse at close range, however Ash chose the legendary dragon pokemon Reshiram last and it was able to knock Druddigon out with fire fang and blue flare.

After Clair got over her shock she congratulated Ash and gave him the Rising Badge. Ash had now gotten all of the badges and was going to compete in the league the next month.

Like in the Kanto league this was no problem what so ever to Ash, and he once again wondered how he was doing so well now when he had not the first time he did this. It seemed to come to him more naturally now then it ever did before. Everyone in the regions now knew of the name Red Satoshi, they heard how he had been the Kanto champion and how he was going for all of them and they had also heard that he had legendaries on his team, but he did rarely use them.

Ash was now going to face the first elite, he had 5 months left in Johto and he wanted to put it to good use. The first elite was Will, who was a psychic pokemon master, this was only going to be a 2 on 2 battle and the first pokemon from Will was Xatu, while the first pokemon from Ash was Talonflame. Xatu was able to float but it was not able to move quickly to avoid Talonflame using quick attack, Xatu went down when Talonflame used brave bird on it. The final pokemon that Will had was Exegguter, who was also taken down with a brave bird. Will was shocked that the boy had beaten him so fast, no one had ever that easily defeated him. They shook hands with one another and but their goodbyes, Will wishing Ash luck when he came to face the others.

A month later (9th month) they faced the second elite who was named Koga, he was a master with the poison type pokemon. The first pokemon that Koga chose was Venomoth and the first pokemon Ash chose was Talonflame, Venomoth tired to fire a poison sting but the flamethrower from Talonflame was able to burn right through the attack and hit Venomoth directly, this knocked it out. The next pokemon that Koga chose was Golbat, but this pokemon also fell to a flamethrower from Talonflame, although it was preceded by a brave bird attack as well. The final pokemon that Ash faced was Scyther, but this one was not a poison pokemon, Talonflame was taken out with one swipe of the sharp blades on Scyther. Ash chose to go with Goodra next and it was able to take Scyther out with a dragon pulse fired at close range. Once again the elite had never been defeated that quickly, and therefore congratulated Ash on such a quick but excellent battle.

The month after this (1oth month) Ash was going to be facing the third elite who was named Bruno, and he was a master with the fighting type pokemon, this was also going to be a 2 on 2 battle as that was all the fighting type master had. The first pokemon that Ash came up against was Hitmonchan while Ash chose to go with Riolu, this would be the first time that Ash included this pokemon into a battle. Bruno underestimated Riolu and said an attack for the fighting type to move closer to Riolu, this had been what Ash wanted and Riolu fired of an aura sphere, which is unusual for a Riolu to do. The final pokemon that Bruno chose was Onix, which Ash had faced the last time, Riolu was able to land some good hits with the aura spheres but they were not strong enough to break the tough exterior, so it was knocked out. Ash then chose to go with Pikachu, who was able to knock Onix out with the use of iron tail at close range. Ash was once again congratulated, this was not as quick as the other battles but they came in close.

Another month later (11th month) it was time to face the last elite who was called Karen, and she was a master of the dark type pokemon. The first pokemon that Karen chose was Umbreon while Ash chose Noivern, Umbreon was fast but it was not as fast as Noivern who also had the height advantage as well, Noivern was able to defeat Umbreon with a boom burst that knocked the dark pokemon out. The next pokemon that Karen chose to go with was Murkrow, but that too was easily defeated by a boom burst from Noivern. Karen's final pokemon was Houndoom, this pokemon was able to take down Noivern with a well timed dark pulse directly to the flying pokemon. Ash chose to go with Greninja who was able to beat Houndoom in its speed, it also was able to take the dark pokemon out with 2 shuriken stars thrown at just the right time. This was a good battle and the longest that one of the elites lasted up to Ash, Karen shook Ash's hand and wished him luck when he went up against the champion.

Ash and his family had decided to go and challenge the champion in the start of the 12th month, this meant that after beating them they would be able to relax a little before they had to go on the journey.

Ash found out that the name of the champion was Lance and that he specialised in dragon type pokemon, and since this was someone challenging the champion loads of people were there to see the battle, when he first arrived people seemed to recognise the person and name and all were asking him questions. After he answered some of them not wanting to give away too much he then went and met the champion for their battle to begin. Like the other champion that he faced this was going to be a 3 on 3 battle.

"You will not find me so easily beaten. I want you to use one of your legendaries, I think that you have used the few you have." Lance told him as they got ready for the battle. Ash thought about this, if he was going to use a legendary here he would want to use Reshiram as it is a dragon legendary, but she had been called away to her dimension. Ash thought about who he could use when the perfect pokemon dropped into his head like a crate.

"Actually no I haven't used them all, you are about to see a new one." Ash said mysteriously.

Lance looked shocked from that but he called Dragonite as his first pokemon. Ash smiled and brought forth Darkrai, a pokemon that could make a humans soul turn cold if it is on the wrong side of the pokemon. Lance had been expecting Reshiram a pokemon he had used before. "Where is Reshiram?" He asked.

"Oh she is in her dimension solving a problem. You see the all the legendaries I carry have jobs to keep the world in balance, if they feel that something is wrong then they are able to go to their dimension, fix the problem and then return to me. Sometimes I do not even know when they go and when they come back." Ash said, he just wanted to continue the battle.

Lance nodded and the battle begun. Darkrai started by using haze to cover the field, Darkrai was able to see through this but Dragonite was not, Darkrai then used dark void followed by dark pulse and the orange dragon was knocked unconscious. Lance was beginning to think he had doubted the boy. For his second pokemon Lance chose Gyarados but it also fell quickly to the dark pulse shot from Darkrai. For the final pokemon of the battle Lance called forth his strongest pokemon, another Gyarados except this one was a shiny and red in colour, Ash remembered this he had been a part of helping it. This Gyarados had been experimented on by team rocket when he came here the first time, it went on a rampage throughout the region, when they calmed it down it decided to stay with Lance, Ash was glad that it looked well after all these years. This Gyarados was strong and it put up a good fight, but Darkrai used a new move called dream eater, this put the water/dragon pokemon to sleep and he used dark pulse to knock it out.

"Congratulations young man. I underestimated you and your pokemon, you deserve to be the champion of Johto." Lance said as he smiled and shook Ash's hand. This was one thing Ash loved about gym leaders, elites and the champions it was that even when they lost they were always encouraging and always continue with what they want.

Since Lance was no longer the champion he may go on another journey, or he may try going through the elites and challenging Ash one day.

Latias ran up to him. "Well done honey, you are now the champion of Kanto and Johto. 2 down and 4 regions to go, then you face Altomare." Latias said, she was happy and exited for her fiancé.

There was still 2 weeks left in Johto before they had to leave for the next region and Ash couldn't be happier just sitting and relaxing with his family. He was out travelling, he was battling, he was catching new pokemon, he was training new pokemon and he was with people who loved him and he loved in return.

During these 2 weeks break Ash and Latias spent the time discussing wedding plans. They had decided that they were going to have it after all of the battling was done, Ash would go to all of the regions and become the champion of each, then he would go and face Altomare and become the champion there and then they would get married after all of that. Both Ash and Latias, as well as their family knew that there was a high chance that there was going to be another adventure after that, they knew that they would never have a relaxing life and that did not bother them at all, in fact it made them happy.

They agreed that they would get married as soon as he won at Altomare, just to make sure that there would be no unexpected journeys or adventures before they got married, the rest of family agreed with this.

And after 2 weeks of relaxing in the forests, and catching even more new pokemon. When the 2 weeks ended they couldn't wait to be on the boat and heading to the 3rd region that they would battle.

And Ash knew one thing:

He was going to take it by storm.

Ash and his family were now in Sinnoh starting their 4th year on their journey together.

"New pokemon, new gym leaders, new elites and a new champion, I can't wait for this." Max said excitedly.

"Max you say that before every region that we visit." Ash said to his brother. This was very true before the previous two regions Max would also say something a long this line, going to somewhere new with new pokemon always got the boy excited.

"I know but its the idea of meeting new pokemon and watching you in new battles. The gym leaders, elites and champions all do the same thing but they have different ways in which they do it, its fascinating to see it." Max explained.

"Yes I know how you feel." Ash said, he knew that feeling he also got in whenever they went to one of the next regions.

"So are we going to stick with our normal routine?" Ash asked.

"We have done this for 3 years Ash I think we will stick with it. Besides you are the one who has been here before we need our knowledge of pokemon to help us learn more when the Nanodex does not explain it all." Caroline said.

Ash was really close with everyone in his little family. His fiancé loved him without question and he knew that she would always remain by him, his parents took care of him telling him when he was in the wrong, when he was in the right or giving him advice, his brother was also caring and willing to help when he could, the others were all part of the family too giving Ash advice on what to do. They were a family and a team working as one to help Ash get through what he needed to do.

Like every year the first month was walking around the entire Sinnoh region, this meant going to all of the cities within it, going into all of the forests and going into the mountains if there were any, this way they would know their way around the area when they began their journey. The first and the second month are also where Ash tells his group about all of the pokemon, if someone in the group saw a pokemon that they liked they would resort to the Nanodex for a name and some basic information and then they would turn to Ash, who would tell them more about the pokemon.

The third and forth month was for catching pokemon, during these 2 months the group had the chance to get all of the pokemon that they wanted, while they could get any pokemon they wanted after the second month all the way to the end of the year it is suggested by Ash that the majority are caught in the third to forth month, this is so they can be trained and get used to everyone, people and pokemon alike.

The fifth month is the time for the group to train their new pokemon as well as their old. Ash trains all of his pokemon, new and old, as one big group so that the newer ones can see some experience and learn from the older ones. This was how all of them trained their pokemon, since Max and Bonnie did not have any pokemon before this journey started they began newly, however they were both becoming strong trainers and Ash couldn't be more proud of them.

The sixth month is when the group head out so Ash can challenge the first gym. "The first gym is in Oreburgh city and it is lead by Roark, who is specialist in rock type pokemon." Max had told them, with this piece of information they headed of to the first gym.

The Oreburgh gym was only a day away and when they got there they were immediately brought in. Latias, Max, Paul, Gary, Norman and Caroline all went to the stands to watch the match, while Ash made his way to the front of the stage where he would be battling.

"Are you the trainer I have head so much about?" Roark asked him, though he knew the answer. "The one who is a champion in two regions and has legendary pokemon?" He finished.

Ash nodded his head. "Yes I am, though I don't like using them too much, it makes me feel like I have an unfair advantage." Ash explained.

"You shouldn't in order to catch a legendary you must be a good trainer as well as a good person, I say use them as much as possible, it will show everyone how strong you have become." Roark said and Ash nodded his thanks, he would take that into account.

Roark released his pokemon first and it was Geodude, so Ash chose Pikachu. Geodude was strong as it was a rock type and it did manage to trap Pikachu a few times, but it was ultimately defeated by Pikachu's powerful iron tail. The second pokemon that Roark chose was Onix, but he too was also taken down with a few iron tails one after the other. The third pokemon that Roark chose was Rampardos, but because of this pokemon strong head and body it was able to throw of the iron tail and defeat Pikachu with a Zen head butt, so Ash recalled Pikachu and chose Diancie. Ash explained to Roark that these two would get along as Diancie is a rock type pokemon, throughout the battle Roark was impressed with the small but powerful pokemon he was facing, Diancie was able to win with a diamond storm aimed right at Rampardos when it was not paying attention.

Ash was congratulated by Roark, who even said that the Pikachu he had reminded him of someone he had once known. Ash was upset with himself, he knew there were still people who cared about him out in the regions, not his family and old friends but the people he had come to meet on all of his journeys. It is from Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos that he made friends with and he knew that they were hurting because he had left, they may not know why he did but he left without saying anything to them, from Kanto and Johto he didn't really make new friends.

"Roark, if I tell you something will you keep it secret unless I tell you to say anything?" Ash asked the man. He had decided that all of his friends that he made would know who he is, what happened to him and what he was going to do.

"Yes of course." Roark said, this was new to him.

"You said this pokemon reminded of you someone, who was it?" Ash asked.

Roark gave a sad look. "His name was Ash Ketchum, one of the strongest trainers I faced, during our time together I became his friend as well as gym leader. But he just disappeared with no trace, his friends didn't give me anything on him. That Pikachu is a lot like his, not wanting to go into the pokeball and being so strong." Roark said.

"Roark Ash Ketchum left because he was betrayed. His friends told him to give up on his dream, that he was a weak trainer and that he had no place, how mother agreed with them. His pokemon then turned their backs on him also, except those that he caught when in Kalos, he left after that and has since met up with new people who stick with him no matter what." Ash explained.

Roark smiled. "How do you know all of this?" He asked.

"I am Ash Ketchum, though I go by Red Satoshi now." Ash said.

"But you look nothing like Ash." Roark told him.

"Yes I know I do not. But when I first headed out with my new family I wanted to return to Altomare where I found the girl of my dreams, who turned out to be the pokemon Latias. Soon after I realised my feelings I had to leave and it hurt her, she was dying in fact she did right in my arms. But I begged Arceus to bring her back and since I am his chosen one he did just that, though I had to become a Latios for it to happen. I can change my form to look how I want." Ash explained, Roark looked over to the girl with the strange amber eyes and saw her shimmer before becoming a dragon pokemon.

Once Roark got over this he said it was good to see Ash again and that he was proud of the person Ash had become as well as how strong. Ash was awarded the Coal Badge with no hesitation. They then left the gym, Ash promising to keep in touch with Roark.

Ash explained his friends to his family and they agreed that if Ash could trust them then he could reveal his identity to them if he wanted.

The next gym was 2 days away and was called Eterna gym, it was lead by Gardenia who specialised in grass type pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to face when he got into the field was Cherubi and Ash chose to go with Noivern. Cherubi was indeed very fast and agile when it came to battling but Ash remembered how he beat it last time, by ordering Noivern to fly up to the sun Cherubi was not able to see it coming in, by doing this and then using wing attack Noivern was able to defeat the small pokemon. The second pokemon that Gardenia chose was Turtwig, however it was easily defeated with a boom burst from Noivern. The final pokemon that the grass trainer chose was Roserade, her strongest pokemon. It was able to beat Noivern with a petal dance and leaf storm combo, but it had also been weakened by the boom burst Noivern had sent at it. Ash thought he would take Roark's advice and use his legendary, Gardenia had been shocked when she saw Virizion on the field, being a grass trainer she knew all about this pokemon. Virizion was able to win the battle for Ash using a small hyper beam and causing the Roserade to faint.

Ash was congratulated and given the Forest Badge, before they shook hands and Ash left the gym.

The third gym that they were going to was called the Veilstone gym and it was run by Maylene, who was a specialist in fighting type pokemon. Ash knew right away which pokemon he was going to use, Lucario who he had found was hiding something amazing. Aaron's Lucario was not the typical Lucario it had used a mask until it fully trusted Ash as its new trainer. Lucario was not the blue and black Lucario it was meant to be, no this pokemon was pure white and silver with black eyes, Lucario was a shiny pokemon and even more powerful than any other Lucario. Lucario did not show Ash, Ash's family or Ash's pokemon this form up until last year when he had been with Ash enough to know that he was trust worthy. Ash was going to shock Maylene with this Lucario in their battle.

1 week later and they arrive at the Veilstone gym, where they welcomed by Maylene and Lucario. Maylene chose to go with Meditite while Ash chose to go with Hawlucha, Meditite was able to see the moves that Hawlucha was able to do and used that against them, but Ash had a trick up his sleeve, by using body slam as a cover Meditite was open to an air attack from the side, this caused Meditite to be knocked out. The second pokemon Maylene chose was Machoke, but it too also fell to Hawlucha using wing attack and body slam. Maylene finally called in Lucario who was able to easily defeat Hawlucha with a bone rush as Hawlucha was too tired to continue. Ash then smiled and told her that she should have kept Hawlucha in there compared to what he was giving her next.

Maylene and Lucario were shocked to see another Lucario standing beside Ash, but this was pure white and silver, no black and blue and instead of the normal red eyes there was now black eyes. Ash's Lucario was able to easily defeat Maylene with a bone rush followed by a couple of Aura spheres fired at one time.

Maylene was a friend so Ash told her who he truly was, and when he told her of the betrayal she was shocked and angry. Dawn had helped her get her confidence back a few years ago and because of that she became a great gym leader, even Paul chimed in his agreement here as well as an apology for how he acted all those years ago, to which she accepted. She gave him the Cobble Badge before they said goodbye to each other and Ash headed of to the next gym.

3 days later and they arrived at the Pastoria gym which was lead by Crasher Wake, who was specialist in water type pokemon. When the battle began Crasher chose Gyarados and Ash chose Talonflame, Gyarados easily fell to the powerful fire attack from the bird. The second pokemon that Crasher chose was Quagsire, it was able to land some good attacks on Talonflame but it to was able to fall to the powerful fire attack of flamethrower. The final pokemon that Crasher chose was Floatzel, however Talonflame was too tired and too damaged to do anymore and with one more water canon it was knocked out. Ash thanked his friend and decided to go with a legendary Crasher would know, Crasher was shocked when he saw the form of Lugia in front of Ash. One hydro canon and rain dance later and Floatzel was out of the battle.

Casher had also been a friend to Ash so he also learned the truth. What he heard shocked him, but he was proud of Ash for doing what he was doing. Ash was presented with the Fen Badge before they bid goodbye and moved onto the next gym.

Ash had thought about this and he had decided that he would only tell the gym leaders, elites and champions that he trusted who he was, he couldn't tell anyone else about this.

The next gym was the Hearthome gym which was lead by Fantina, who was an expert in ghost type pokemon. Ash decided that he would use one pokemon for this battle and one pokemon only, and this would be one of his legendaries. The first pokemon that Fantina chose was Mismagius and Ash released his legendary, Fantina was shocked to see the legendary ghost pokemon Darkrai floating before her, and she realised that this was the boy who was powerful and had the legendary pokemon. Mismagius fell to Darkrai's nightmare attack. Fantina then chose Drifblim, but it to fell to Darkrai using ominous wind. The final pokemon that Fantina chose was Gengar, it was able to land some good dark pulse's onto the legendary but it to was defeated thanks to Darkrai using dark void.

Fantina was also told the truth and she, like the others he had told were shocked, angry and disgusted at the people who had called themselves his friends. She gave Ash the Relic Badge smiling, they bid goodbye before Ash moved onto the next gym.

The next gym was the Canalave gym run by Byron, who was an expert in steel type pokemon. Bastiodon was the first pokemon that Byron chose and Ash chose Pikachu, who was able to defeat the steel pokemon with an iron tail. Byron chose Bronzor as his second pokemon, but it too was defeated by Pikachu using a powerful thunderbolt at close range. Steelix was the final pokemon that Byron used and it was able to defeat Pikachu with a rock tomb it had mastered, but it fell to Talonflame using flamethrower when Ash called it as his second pokemon.

When Byron was told the truth he too was angry and disgusted with those that betrayed Ash, he gave Ash the Mine Badge, they said their goodbyes and Ash went on his way to the next gym.

The next gym was the Snowpoint gym and it was run by Candice, who was an expert when it came to ice type pokemon. Abomasnow was the first pokemon that Ash went up against and so he chose Talonflame, while Abomasnow was strong it was not fast enough to launch attacks at the fast flying bird, it also was too slow to dodge the flamethrower that Talonflame fired that knocked it out. Sneasel was the second pokemon that Candice chose, but it to was sent out by Talonflame using wing attack and brave bird on it. The final pokemon that Candice chose was Medicham, this pokemon was able to beat Talonflame by luring it close and using a high jump kick on the tired pokemon, Ash then chose Articuno, who Candice knew about, and was able to defeat Medicham by using icy wind to freeze the pokemon.

Candice too was told the truth and she felt as the other gym leaders did, she gave Ash the Icicle Badge, bid him goodbye and Ash moved onto the final gym.

The final gym that Ash was facing was the Sunnyshore gym which was run by Volkner who was an expert in electric type pokemon. Raichu was the first pokemon that Ash had to face and he chose Pikachu to battle it. Raichu may be the evolved form of Pikachu but Pikachu was faster and landed more hits on Raichu, this caused Raichu to faint. Volkner then chose Luxray to have a shot, this to fell to Pikachu who used iron tail and a close thunderbolt to knock the pokemon out. The final pokemon that Ash had to face was Electivire, this pokemon was able to take out Pikachu because the mouse pokemon was too tired, Ash then chose Greninja who was able to take out Electivire thanks to a water shuriken.

Ash did not tell Volkner who he was but he was congratulated and given the Beacon Badge. Ash placed the badge in his case, bid goodbye to Volkner and left the gym.

Ash had now challenged all of the gyms and he had obtained all of the badges for the region, this trip took them almost one month so they decided to wait a little before going to the league. In the 7th month of the trip they went to participate in the league, Ash flew by the qualifying round, defeated all of his opponents quickly and then went onto the semi finals, he won here too and he moved onto the finals. The other who Ash had to face was strong and he put up a good fight but he lost when Ash decided it was time to use combo moves that he had never thought of before. Ash does not normally do combos as he thinks they are more for contests then for battles, but after using one in a gym battle early on he realised that each of the attacks used boost the power of the other attacks making the combo so powerful. The person Ash was facing must have been someone just starting out as he did not last as long with Ash, however he did last longer then anyone else Ash had battled in the league.

The league took them just over 3 weeks so they had a few days rest before they headed of to the first elite.

The first elite that Ash had to face was Aaron and he was a bug type pokemon expert. The first pokemon Ash had to face was Beautifly, who Ash remembered finding with Aaron. Ash then chose to go with Talonflame, who was able to take Beautifly out with a flamethrower, even though the bug type pokemon had landed a wing attack on the fire type. Aaron then chose to go with Drapion who was able to defeat Talonflame with a poison sting attack, Ash then chose to go with Greninja who was able to defeat the dark/ghost type with the water shuriken fired from the frog like pokemon at close range. Aaron's final pokemon was one of his strongest and it was called Vespiqueen, the bug type was able to weaken the frog like pokemon but that was not going to happen on Ash's watch. Ash knew that all of his pokemon would be able to do what Greninja does with him when he got even closer to them and when they reach their final forms, but for now Greninja was his ace. Ash and Greninja transformed and became one, thus making the water pokemon look different, making it stronger and making it faster.

When in this form Ash was able to take down the large wasp like pokemon with the large water shuriken that Greninja kept on his back.

When the battle was done Ash came out on top once again, but this time he decided that Aaron would be told the truth, after all they helped one another when it came to when he was last here. After Ash had told Aaron his story the bug type expert was angry beyond belief, he thought that Ash was one of the best trainers he met and he knew that he was going to change things for the world, but he didn't even think that his friends would do something like this to the loving boy he had met years ago. Ash then showed Aaron his legendaries, which shocked the bug type even more but he was happy that Ash was happy, he was even more happy for Ash when he found out that he was in love and engaged, though it did shock him when he found out that it was Latias he was marrying. They bid one another goodbye and Ash promised to keep in contact with the bug type trainer.

This battle only took one day and so they had the rest of the 8th month to relax. They spent this time training their new pokemon and even catching some new ones that they did not before hand, and when the month came to end they began their 9th month heading of to the second elite.

The second elite that Ash would be facing as called Bertha and she was an expert in ground type pokemon. The first pokemon that he had come against was Gliscor another pokemon that Ash once had and Ash chose Pikachu to fight it, he knew the electric mouse hated all those pokemon that betrayed them, maybe this would give Pikachu some satisfaction. Pikachu was relentless and the ground and flying pokemon was down with a strong thunderbolt. The next pokemon that Ash faced was Golem but it too was taken down by Pikachu who used a strong iron tail. The final pokemon that Bertha chose to face Ash was Hippowdon, this pokemon was able to defeat Pikachu only because the mouse was tired and the larger pokemon used body slam to win it. So Ash chose Noivern who was able to stop this large pokemon and win the match. Ash was congratulated and they left for their short break.

The 10th month came around and Ash left to take on the third elite, this one was called Flint and he was an expert on fire type pokemon. Ash had been told that the elite only had one pokemon with him and that was Infernape, this meant that they would only have one pokemon each instead of the 3 usual ones. Ash chose to go with Greninja who was able to beat this fire type easily with a hydro pump and a water shuriken, Flint was shocked but he was impressed with the boy before him. Ash shook hands and then they left going for another break before they faced the last elite.

The 11th month rolled by faster than any of them thought it would and before they knew it, it was time to go and face the final elite. This elite went by the name of Lucian and he was an expert in psychic type pokemon. Ash learned that Lucian only had two pokemon on him so this was going to be a 2 on 2 battle. Ash first had to go up against Bronzong, but he was able to defeat this pokemon with the use of Hawlucha who was able to do a wing attack followed by a body slam. The final pokemon that Lucian chose was Girafarig, but it to fell to Hawlucha and his fast, precise moves. Ash was congratulated on making it past all of the elites and wished luck on defeating the champion, Ash nodded his thanks and then they headed out to the forest to relax for the upcoming battle.

It was now the 12th month, the final month that they would be spending in the Sinnoh region and Ash was about to go against the champion. Ash knew this trainer as well, her name was Cynthia and she was an expert in various types of pokemon, Ash also knew that she would be another to know the truth of him because they had become good friends when he was last here.

Cynthia was a bit shocked though when her elites told her that they had been beaten, she had not faced anyone for the title of champion in a long time and it was refreshing to do so. So she accepted the challenge.

The first pokemon that Ash had to face was Garchomp and Ash chose to go with Pikachu, he was able to defeat the dragon type with an iron tail and thunderbolt. Cynthia then chose Gastrodon, but it too was defeated by Pikachu using volt tackle and electro ball.

Cynthia's final pokemon she had chosen was Glaceon, and it was able to defeat Pikachu with an ice beam. Ash then chose to go with Talonflame, this fire pokemon easily brought down the ice pokemon with a flamethrower, though Glaceon did manage a few hits as well.

Ash was congratulated on his success by the ex champion herself, and when all of the reporters and the press left Ash told Cynthia everything.

To say she was shocked, angry and upset was an understatement. She had met some of these friends and she thought that they were good for Ash, and then they go and do something like this? It sickened her to think about it.

She was even more shocked when she found out that not only was Ash going to marry a pokemon, a legendary one at that, but also at the fact that Ash too was technically a pokemon. Ash was a Latios that could make his body that of a human, whether that is his old self around his family or someone who he made look like him but not exactly when he was around others that did not matter, he was still pokemon. Cynthia was shocked but happy at the same time, Ash had found someone he loved and she loved him in return, in some ways Cynthia thought that the betrayal Ash suffered did more good than anything else. Ash was winning in leagues, Ash had a caring family and Ash had a love that she knew was going to stand the test of time, Ash never would have gotten any of this if his ex friends had not said anything to him.

However while a part of her thought this another part also hated them for it as well, she knew that she like the gym leaders, elites and other champions that Ash told the truth to would never talk to any of those that betrayed Ash again, if they did come in their area. To her and the others Ash told she knew that those traitors were never going to be hurting Ash anymore, and that when they find out who he was they were going to wish they had kept their mouths shut. She also knew that when they saw his power they would come begging back like they always did making up an excuse as to why they did it, however Cynthia knew that this time they would not be welcome back. Ash had found his true friends, his true family and his true love, he didn't need nor want what they had to offer him.

Ash promised that he would keep in touch with Cynthia just as he had with the others he trusted and the ones that he will tell in the future. Cynthia and a few others had now made it on the friend forever list, he considered Paul, Bonnie and Gary as his brothers and sister even though they were not in any form, Norman and Caroline were his parents legally and Max was his brother legally. Ash thought of these people as family and not as friends, which is why those he told in Sinnoh Roark, Maylene, Aaron, Candice, Fantina and Crasher were considered his true friends, he would add more to this list as he travelled but for now this was it.

Ash and his family spent the remainder of the month with each other, as well as the gym leaders, elites and Cynthia that he had told the truth to. They chatted together learning more about each other then ever before, they played some games with one another, they looked at each of their pokemon as well (all of the gym leaders, elites and Cynthia were shocked at how many legendaries Ash had, as they had only seen the ones that they had battled) and they also had mini battles with one another as well to see if anyone was able to beat Ash. This however did not happen and before they knew it, it was time to board the boat heading for their next region.

They bid goodbye to the true friends they had made in Sinnoh promising to stay in touch, and then they headed of to the boat ready to start their new adventure. Ash only knew one thing:

It was going to get more interesting as time went on.

This was another part of the trip where Ash, Max, Norman and Caroline were least looking forward to going to above the others. They were going to the Hoenn region, which is where Norman and his family all lived before they left.

Norman had left his assistant as the gym leader when he had gone travelling, he would be the one to battle Ash though when it came time for them to battle.

"It feels wrong being back here." Max said as the boat was docking into the harbour.

"Yeah I know how you feel son. This is the place where we once lived, it brings back memories of May that we don't want to remember." Caroline said, Norman nodding his head in agreement.

"I doubt she is here guys, she's probably with her new friends wherever they are. She won't come back here unless she wants something." Ash said. He had travelled with May for a long time and she was a whiner and whenever she wanted something she would always go to someone else, when she wants something only her parents can give her then she will come home.

If she was to come home and they were not there the assistant is to tell her to leave the gym, but he is not allowed to say why they will all tell her that as they knew they would be seeing her in the future.

Like in any of the other regions they had been to their first month started out walking around the entire region just to get the feel of the place, just in case they got lost then they would know how to get out and back on track.

The second and third month is when Ash explains all of the new pokemon to the others, the Nanodex gives them a sentence or two on the pokemon they want to learn about, but Ash had seen them all and captured some of them so he explained all of the pokemon that his family wanted to know about. He even gave them advice on which pokemon he thought would be better for them to catch to improve their teams, all of his family took this advice and used it in what pokemon they wanted to catch.

The forth month was spent just doing that, catching new pokemon. When they liked the look of a pokemon they would go to Ash and ask what it was, what type it was and other questions that they felt they needed to know. If the pokemon appealed to them then they caught it and if it did not then they would leave it and go find something else. By the end of the forth month everyone had new pokemon to add to their team, Ash suggested that they try to catch the most pokemon in the forth month so they can train them for a bit in the fifth month but if there were pokemon throughout the rest of the year that they wanted to catch then they could.

The fifth month they trained their new pokemon. Ash knew that he would not use any of his new pokemon in any of his battles, he was only using the pokemon he caught in the Kalos league last time and his legendaries. He wanted to wait until he had gotten pokemon from all of the regions, he wanted to wait till all of these pokemon evolved and he wanted to wait till later to use them. This did not meant that he loved the pokemon he used more than his new ones, no he loved them all equally, he just wanted all of his pokemon to get to know one another before the newer ones were used.

On the sixth month it was time for them to leave for the first gym, and the forth part of Ash's journey had gotten started.

The first gym that is on their trip is the Rustboro which is run by Roxanne, who is an expert when it comes to rock type pokemon. This was going to be a 2 on 2 battle as Ash had been told that she only had these pokemon with her, and the first pokemon that he was going to be facing was Geodude. Ash went with Pikachu, who was able to take out Geodude quickly using a powerful and well timed iron tail. The second pokemon that he had to fight was Nosepass and this pokemon was Roxanne's strongest, it managed to encase Pikachu in its rock tomb but with the help of iron tail Pikachu was able get out of it. Pikachu then used a couple of iron tails one after the other on the feet of Nosepass, this meant that it was not able to move, Pikachu then used a powerful and close range iron tail in the face of the rock type knocking it out.

Roxanne was considered a friend to Ash, after she had helped him with team rocket and helping him with iron tail Ash now considered her a friend, so she was told the truth. Roxanne had kind of guessed who he really was, only because she remembered only one trainer that Max had travelled with, and when she had found out what May had done she was furious.

She remembered May, but the May she knew was kind, selfless and friends with Ash, the May that they were telling her betrayed them and took nearly all of Ash's pokemon was just some horrible shell of the girl she knew. Roxanne was shocked but happy when Ash told her about Latias, and she was even happier when she found out he had been adopted by Norman and Caroline. She was introduced to all of the legendaries Ash had, and was surprised by how many he had as well as the others who did have one of them. After the explanation Roxanne and Ash said they would stay in touch and Roxanne gave him the Stone Badge before shaking hands, Ash then left for the next gym.

The next gym that they were going to was called the Dewford gym and it was lead by Brawly who was an expert in fighting type pokemon. Ash was told once again this was going to be a 2 on 2 battle and the first pokemon that he was going to be facing Machop, so Ash chose to go with Riolu. Riolu was able to throw aura sphere but they were weak, not like the ones that Lucario can throw, half way through the battle Riolu was able to throw a powerful aura sphere, stronger then any other it had thrown. Riolu began to evolve, and when the bright light died down there stood a Lucario, blue and black in colouring with red eyes. Lucario was then able to defeat the other fighting pokemon with ease. The next pokemon that Brawly chose was Hariyama, who was one of the strongest of the fighting types, it was able to take out the newly evolved Lucario with a body slam. Ash then called out his main fighting type pokemon, the Lucario that once belonged to Sir Aaron, Brawly was shocked when he saw the pure white and silver Lucario standing in front of him, he knew that they were black and blue in colour so seeing this pokemon was a shock. The aura sphere on this Lucario was even stronger then the newly evolved Lucario and it was able to push back the large pokemon knocking it out with a bone rush to finish.

Brawly had helped Ash a lot when he was last here, telling him how to train in a way that he was able to beat the fighting type trainer, without that training he would never have gotten that badge last time he was here. Brawly also helped Ash see that he should train his pokemon while having fun with them, this is what he still uses in his training now. So Brawly was told the truth, and when he heard what the traitors had done to Ash and his family he was angry, he thought of Ash as a good friend and a brother in pokemon training he didn't like hearing when people betrayed their friends. Brawly was happy when Ash told him that he had been adopted into the Maple family, and that May had been kicked out of the family, he was even happier when Ash told him about Latias. He was shocked when he heard that Ash was marrying a legendary pokemon, and he was even more shocked when he heard that Ash was a legendary pokemon himself but he was happy as long as Ash was happy. They told one another they would keep in touch with each other and Brawly gave Ash the Knuckle Badge, before Ash bid goodbye and left the gym heading for the next one.

The third gym that they were going to was the Mauville gym which was run by Wattson, who was an expert in electric type pokemon. Magnemite was the first pokemon that he had to face and Ash chose to go with Pikachu, who was able to defeat the magnetic pokemon with a single iron tail. Wattson then chose to go with Voltrob, but it too was taken out by Pikachu using a powerful thunderbolt at close range. The final pokemon that Wattson went with was Manectric, who was able to take out Pikachu with a thunderbolt followed by an iron tail. Ash chose to go with Zapdos, a pokemon that Wattson would know all about. When Wattson got over his shock his pokemon started firing every move that it knew, but Zapdos took them all in absorbing the power from the electric type moves. Zapdos gave the electric type a thunderbolt that was so powerful that it knocked the dog like pokemon right out and down.

Wattson was also a friend to Ash when he was last here, after Ash defeated him the first time he was a little guilty that he had taken the badge without knowing Pikachu had a power upgrade due to team rocket, after all of that Ash was awarded the badge anyway with no need for another battle. Wattson then later helped Ash with team rocket when he returned to this area later on in his last journey, so he was considered a friend to Ash. Therefore he was told the truth, Wattson was shocked and angry when he heard what Ash had to go through, but he was happy for Ash when he was told about Latias, his new family and the fact that he was a pokemon as well.

Wattson gave Ash the Dynamo Badge, they bid one another goodbye saying they would keep in touch before he left the gym.

The next gym that they were going to was the Lavaridge gym which was run by a trainer named Flannery, who was an expert in fire type pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to face was Magcargo and Ash chose to go with Greninja, this was a pokemon that the fire type trainer had never seen so Ash had the advantage. Greninja was so fast that none of the fire attacks was able to hit it but it was able to land a water pulse on the snail pokemon as it was so slow, this knocked Magcargo out of the battle. The next pokemon that Ash had to go against was Slugma, but it too fell to Greninja using water pulse. The final pokemon that was chosen was Torkoal, but Greninja also managed to defeat this pokemon with water shuriken.

Flannery was also considered a friend to Ash, she helped with team rocket, she helped him train even better and he helped her with her field so that they could have a battle, so she was told the truth. She also was angry at those that Ash once called friends, but she was happy when he told her about how he was adopted by the Maples, that he had found true friends that would not leave him and that he now had Latias to be with, though she was shocked when she heard he was a legendary pokemon now. Flannery gave Ash the Heat Badge, they promised to stay in touch and then they went their separate, Ash heading for the next gym.

The next gym was the Petalburg gym which was run by Norman, he was an expert in normal type pokemon. An assistant of Norman's was handling the battles, but Norman wanted to battle his son by himself even though he knew that he would be beaten. The first pokemon that Norman chose to go with was Vigoroth and Ash chose to go with Talonflame, the fire type was able to defeat Vigoroth with a brave bird attack. Ash then had to face Slakoth, but it too was defeated by Talonflame using flamethrower. Norman's final pokemon was Slaking and it was able to take down Talonflame by jumping and grabbing its feet then body slamming to the ground, Ash then chose to go with Noivern who was able to take out Slaking with a boom burst.

Norman already knew the truth as he was now Ash's father and travelling with him, but he gave Ash the Balance Badge, they shook hands and then bid Norman's assistant goodbye and telling him how good he was at maintaining the gym. They then headed of to the next gym.

The next gym that they had to go to was the Fortree which was run by Winona, who was an expert in flying type pokemon. Ash had to first face Altaria and he chose to go with Noivern, Noivern was faster then Altaria and was easily able to defeat the pokemon with a boom burst. The next pokemon that he had to face was Pelipper but it too was taken out by Noivern using sonic wave. The final pokemon that Ash had to face was a shiny Swellow and this brought back memories of the Swellow that betrayed him, but he ploughed through it and won the match by using a boom burst at such close range.

Winona was a friend to Ash as well, she taught Ash to think on his feet and that anything can happen in a battle. She also helped Ash use brave bird with his Swellow but that was something he did not want to think about. She was told the truth and when she was, she was angry at what his friends had told him to do. She had a dream herself as a child and she never let anyone tell her to give it up, on top of that his own friends said this and then took his pokemon, she was so angry at them. She got happier when she was told that he had been adopted into a new family, that he had found true friends and pokemon that he knew would never leave him and that he now had the love of his life with him, though she was shocked to learn that it was Latias and that he was a pokemon too. Winona then gave the Feather Badge, they bid one another goodbye and Ash headed for the next gym.

The next gym was the Mossdeep gym and it was run my a brother and sister tag team named Tate and Lisa, they were experts in psychic pokemon. This was going to be a 2 on 2 battle as each leader only had one pokemon with them, the first that Ash was going to face was Lunatone and this was Lisa's pokemon.

Ash chose to go with his legendary Cresselia, who the twins knew about as it was known in the region, it was able to beat Lunatone with lunar dance and psycho shift. The next pokemon that Ash went up against was Solrock, and this pokemon was Tate's pokemon, however it too was defeated by Cresselia using moonbeam and mist.

Tate and Lisa were also friends of Ash's they taught him that in tag battles you must not only work together with your own pokemon but you must also work together with your partner as well as their pokemon. Ash had only just learned about tag battling when he came to this gym the last time so he was surprised when he battle the both of them for a badge. When the twins heard of the news they were shocked that friends would do that to one another, the last time they saw Ash he and his friends were as close as brothers and sisters, but Lisa and Tate could not imagine betraying each other like Ash's friends had done to him. They too were happy when they heard of Ash having new family, new friends and finding the love of his life, who they were shocked to learn was a legendary pokemon, they were also shocked to see Ash as a pokemon too but as long as their friend was happy then they would be too. They gave Ash the Mind Badge and told him to keep in touch, Ash said he would and they left the gym heading to the last one of this region.

The last gym he had to face was the Sootopolis gym and it was run by Juan, who had taken over for Wallace many years ago and he was an expert in water type pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to against was Milotic so Ash chose to go with Talonflame, who was able to take out Milotic with a flamethrower. The next pokemon that water type trainer chose was Luvdisc but it too fell to the flamethrower Talonflame attacked it with. The last pokemon that Ash to face was Sealeo, but once again it fell to Talonflame using brave bird followed by flare blitz.

Juan was not close to Ash and therefore he was not told the truth. Ash was given the Rain Badge, shook hands with Juan and then left the gym to start training for the league.

The seventh month began and it was time for the league to begin, Ash flew right through the qualifying round and made it to the semi finals. Like in the other three regions he has been to Ash did not use any of his legendary pokemon in the league, he didn't want people to think he relied on his more powerful pokemon to win his battles. Instead Ash stuck with Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha and Goodra, and they never let him down. When the finals came Ash had a little talk with announcers who wanted to know if he was the Red Satoshi with all of the legendaries and who is now the champion of 3 regions, of course Ash answer with yes. This in turn made Ash's opponent for the final mad that Ash was getting all of the attention so he challenged Ash to battle him with one of his legendaries. Ash chose to go with one he had not yet used Yveltal, who crushed all of the pokemon that his challenger had set against him, Ash had told the destruction pokemon to tone it down a bit as the pokemon he was facing were quite weak in comparison. Ash won the league and headed of to prepare for his first elite battle.

This league did not take them very long to complete, Ash had won in just 2 weeks, this meant that he had two weeks to train his pokemon before he headed of to face the first elite. The first elite he would be facing was named Sidney and he was an expert in dark type pokemon. Sidney only had one pokemon and that was a Zangoose, Ash chose to go with Pikachu. It was quite a long battle as Ash chose a pokemon that would prolong the battle, but Pikachu wasn't hurt at all no matter how many attacks the Zangoose threw at him. Ash had had enough and told Pikachu to end it with an electro ball which he did, Zangoose dropped down fainted after this attack.

These battles with the elites took only one day to complete and then they had the rest of that month to do as they will. Norman and Caroline spent time together going on a lot of dates that the kids didn't want to know about, Max as well as Paul and Gary spent a lot of time looking around the area for new pokemon that they wanted to add to their team, Latias and Ash spent more time together, Ash knew that Latias loved him but he felt as if he wasn't spending a lot of time with his fiancé no matter how much she told she didn't mind. They spent their time on dates too, but they also discussed their wedding, they knew they would not hold it until they got back to Altomare but they wanted it to be planned before they got back so they knew what they were doing.

As well as this they all spent time training their pokemon, new ones and old ones there was never one or more pokemon favoured in the team then the others they were all treated, trained and loved equally. Ash by now had so many pokemon he was glad he had the Nanodex as he wouldn't have been able to carry if he didn't have this, while all of the others did not have as many as Ash did they still had a lot of pokemon and they also still had two more regions to go to as well.

Doing this meant that the time passed by quickly and before they knew it, it was time for them to press on and move to the next elite. This elite was called Phoebe and she was an expert in ghost type pokemon, however she too only had one pokemon so this would just be a 1 on 1 battle. Phoebe chose to go with Dusclops as it was her only pokemon and Ash chose to go with Greninja, once again Ash and his pokemon toned it down so the battle could last longer, but it too got boring part way through it so Greninja finished it with his water shuriken. So they left this elite and prepared to against the third.

The third elite was called Glacia and she was an expert with ice type pokemon and the first pokemon that she chose to use was Glalie while Ash chose to go with Regice. This would be the first time that Ash had used a legendary with an elite here in the Hoenn region. Glacia was shocked when she saw this pokemon as if she had known it, she explained that a long time ago she and the other elites as well as their champion temporarily had the legendary pokemon to control but it had ran away after their champion Steven Stone dies, Ash then went onto saying that Steven had not died and that he had seen Steven when he was on his journey, he was travelling the world looking for rare rocks and new pokemon. Glacia was happy but she settled down and finished the match. Regice was able to take out Glalie and Spheal, who Glacia had called out when she lost Glalie, as well as Snorunt, who she had called as her last pokemon when she lost Spheal. Ash bid a thank you and goodbye to the ice type trainer and then left the area going to prepare for the final elite.

Once Ash and his family had relaxed and trained, and the month was over they headed for the final elite who was called Drake, he was an expert when it came to dragon type pokemon. Shelgon was the first pokemon that Drake chose to go with and Ash chose to go with Goodra, it took Goodra a very powerful dragon pulse to pull of knocking out Shelgon as its shell was so tough, but Goodra did not want to fail and no matter how weak it got it put all of its power into the dragon pulse, it did knock out the shell pokemon though. The second pokemon that Drake used was Altaria, this pokemon was able to defeat Goodra with a dragon pulse itself because Goodra had gotten too tired and too weak from putting all of its power into the dragon pulse used to take out Shelgon. Ash then chose to go with Talonflame who was able to take out Altaria with a brave bird and flare blitz attack. The final pokemon that Ash had to face was one of the strongest dragon type pokemon Salamence, however it fell to Talonflame using razor wind and flame charge.

Ash remembered that Drake was the only elite he ever battled, it was not for him to continue to take on the champion no Ash had ran into the man when coming of the boat and asked to have a battle with him, but he lost the battle. It was only after the battle did Ash find out he battled an elite, Drake had congratulated him and told him many things about him, about his pokemon and ways to make Ash's own pokemon stronger. He had taken what Drake had told him and put it into the training he did with all of his past pokemon as well as the new ones he had caught recently. So Drake was told the truth, he was shocked that the little boy he had met so many years ago had grown into a powerful and caring young man, he was angry at what his friends had done to him but he knew that without that then Ash would not be where he was now. They bid goodbye to one another promising to stay in touch and then Ash headed out with his family to prepare for battling the champion.

The 12th month started and it was the last month that the family were going to stay in Hoenn, it was also time for Ash to face the champion of Hoenn, who he had learned was an old friend. The champion used to be Steven Stone but he disappeared a long time ago (travelling the world) and Wallace had taken his place, who was an expert in water type pokemon. Wallace only had one pokemon that he used now and that was Milotic, so Ash chose to do something new he chose to go with a legendary, this would be the first time he has used a legendary with a champion.

Ash chose to go with Manaphy, the legendary water pokemon who was able to defeat Milotic with a single aqua ring around the snake like pokemon.

"Where did you get that pokemon?" Wallace had asked Ash when he had returned Milotic.

"This is Manaphy, I saved him a long time ago and he recently joined my team." Ash explained. Ash knew Wallace was a friend so he would tell him the truth.

"Wow the only person I know who was close to Manaphy was Ash Ketchum." Wallace said sadly, he must have heard that Ash was missing.

Ash concentrated on his form and said, "I am Ash Ketchum." He then opened his eyes showing the true brown eyes they were meant to be, the black hair he was supposed to have and the zigzag's on his cheeks that he should have had.

"Ash its you, but how? Dawn said you just left them one day and didn't come back." Wallace said to the stunned boy. Wallace was shocked that Ash had changed his appearance as he did and he wondered what that was about.

"That lying bitch! She lied to you!" Ash yelled his eyes glowing blue. Ash was a descendent of Sir Aaron who was an aura guardian, which meant that Ash was one too and a very powerful one at that. If Ash got too emotional then he could destroy many things, which was another reason why Lucario and Riolu (now Lucario) had been brought to him, so that they could help him control the power he had inside. The two Lucario had felt their master beginning to get so they came out of their pokeball's and surrounded Ash but it was not working. Ash began to change his form without knowing and he was becoming a Latios, Lucario then told Latias to change and stand close to Ash so he could smell her, when she did this Ash finally seemed to calm down.

"What the hell was that about?" Wallace asked when he saw Ash was good enough to start talking.

"That is what I was going to tell you. I was betrayed by Dawn and most of my other friends, they told me to give up my dream and give them my pokemon, I refused. Turns out they had convinced all of pokemon that I was a bad trainer and they stayed with the traitors leaving me with the few I caught in Kalos. I left them and came to find these people who became my new family, we are travelling around, but we went to Altomare first. There is where I first met Latias years ago but she was dying because I had left her, I begged to Arceus to let her live and he did, but I had to become a Latios so she could live, I did it without hesitating. We got together not long after that and then left on the journey we are on now, with the legendary pokemon that we have been given." Ash explained to the shocked Wallace.

Wallace then asked to see all of the legendaries, he was shocked to see how many Ash had been given. He was angry at the traitors, he remembered Dawn and he knew that she was going to be a great contest champion, he even gave her some his moves. He did not think she was able to do this to one of her friends, but on the other hand he had to thank them as well because if they had not done what they did then Ash would not be standing in front of him with a family, fiancé and pokemon that would never leave him.

Ash and Wallace said that they would stay in touch with one another before they bid each other goodbye, for now.

"You did it love! You are now the champion of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn. I'm so proud of you." Latias said as she kissed Ash on the lips. Ash cuddled into the girl as they kissed before they separated so Ash's other family could congratulate him.

They spent the rest of that seventh month just as a family. They managed to get even more pokemon as they knew this was going to be their last few weeks catching them for this region, they spent time together as a family and then they also spent time as lovers.

Caroline and Norman went of their own to dates quite often, Bonnie and Max were often alone together getting to know one another more then they did as well as Ash and Latias who spent their time discussing wedding plans, family plans and training pokemon.

Before they knew it, it was time for them to get onto the next boat that was going to take them to the 5th region in their journey. They were looking forward to the rest of their journey, and Ash couldn't wait to get back and get married.

Everyone knew that their journey was not going to end after the 6th region, or after Ash had competed in Altomare, no they could all feel that something else was coming after that, something that was going to give them the revenge that they wanted so badly as well as the knowledge that they were going to prove people and pokemon wrong about Ash. They also knew that during that time Ash was going to be revealed for who he really was and not who he made people believe him to be. However there was one thing Ash and his family knew and that was:

That they were going to get their revenge.

"Another region where one of the traitors live." Max said as the boat they were on pulled up to the docks in the Unova region.

"Which one lives here Ash?" Paul asked.

"Actually 3 of them live in this region. Cilan is a gym leader here, Iris lives in the village of dragons here and Trip was my rival when I was here last time but I do not know where he lives." Ash explained.

"What if we run into them?" Gary asked.

"Well I doubt Iris, Cilan and Trip are here, they will be of with their new friends doing whatever they are doing." Max said, Ash nodded his.

"Yeah we saw the same thing with May, they will stay with their new friends. Misty and Brock were only there because they had to run the gym on their own till someone else came to take over for them." Ash explained to his friends.

They all nodded and then they walked onto the boardwalk.

As they did with all of the new regions that they go to they spent their first month going around the area, this meant to all of the cities in the region, all of the forests in the region, all of the caves in the region and they even went onto as well as into the rivers and lakes within the region. Unova was known for its beauty, some say it is the most beautiful of the regions, they looked around the area like this each time so that they knew their way around, if they were to get lost they would know how to get back on track easily. This was not the case when Ash was travelling with the traitors as they were always getting lost and no one was able to find their own way out of it.

The second and third month as usual was spent listening to Ash talk about all of the pokemon. Unova was widely known for its dragon pokemon, even though there were other types living here it was mostly known for the dragon pokemon, this was why there was a village of dragons in the region. Ash had to explain to all of his family that dragon pokemon were the ones that were harder to catch, they were a lot more temperamental and at times they had more power than most of the other types. So spent all of the second month and all of the third month telling his family ways to catch all of the pokemon, giving them advice on which pokemon would suit them better and information on all of the pokemon in the region.

The forth month as usual was spent catching the pokemon they had learned so much about. They would not separate from each other, wherever one of the group went the others also followed. Max, Paul, Gary, Bonnie, Caroline and Norman spent this month asking Ash more questions on the pokemon, they would ask him if this pokemon would suit their team well, how best to catch this pokemon and can you tell more information on this pokemon.

By the end of this month everyone had caught quite a few more pokemon, though Ash once again was able to get the most amount of pokemon.

The fifth month was spent training the pokemon as well as relaxing. They trained all of their pokemon one by one, unless they wanted to test attacks then they would be using two, there were way too many pokemon in everyone's Nanodex to let them all out at one time, this was why they all slept in their pokeball's so as not to cause problems. All of the new pokemon that are caught don't take long to fight in, even though they have just been caught being around other pokemon helps them a lot, this also made it easier for them to be trained as well.

By the sixth month all of the new pokemon had been trained some but like in all of his other battles Ash did not use any of these pokemon. Ash still remained set on sticking with Greninja, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern and Talonflame as well as his legendaries for his battles, while all of his other pokemon were strong he was not used to battling with them and most of them were still too young to be in battles in his opinion, he knew that when they evolved then he would use them in his battles.

They set of for the first gym at the start of the sixth month, Ash was ready just in case Cilan, Iris or Trip were to be seen when they were in this area. Ash and his family knew that there was a time where they would meet all of the traitors again and then they would have their revenge, it was not the time just yet.

The first gym that they were going to visit was the Striaton gym which was run by a set of triplets names Cress a water type pokemon trainer, Chilli a fire type pokemon trainer and Cilan a grass type pokemon trainer, who was one of the ones that betrayed Ash. But just as they had predicted Cilan was not there leaving the gym to his two brothers. Ash had a choice, face one brother all of his pokemon, or face both brothers and face one pokemon from each, Ash chose to go with facing one pokemon from each other the brothers. Ash first went against Chilli who was the fire type trainer and chose Pansear as his pokemon, Ash countered this with Greninja. Ash was actually losing as he had never used Greninja against this type of pokemon but Ash and the frog pokemon powered through it, this in turn activated Greninja mega evolving leaving Ash-Greninja remaining, with the frog pokemon now more powerful Pansear was easily taken down with a hydro pump.

Ash then had to face Cress who was the water type trainer and chose Panpour as his pokemon. This was going to be a tough for either of them to win as both of their pokemon was a water type pokemon, but that was all Panpour was while Greninja was also a dark type pokemon as well. This meant that Greninja could use feint attack followed by shadow sneak, this made the water type pokemon faint quickly.

"Where is the third brother?" Ash asked them, he wanted to know what had become of the green haired traitor.

"That man is not our brother. There was a trainer a few years ago called Ash Ketchum and we became quite close to him but Cilan decided to betray the great friendship he had with Ash." Chilli said.

"He came to us bragging how he had gotten rid of the pest and that he could finally move on from Ash Ketchum, he asked how we felt and he thought us to be proud. We told him that we liked Ash and that we thought he was powerful trainer, he threw a fit at us. He told us that he had made true friends and had a family with people that really used his talents, so he stormed out of here claiming that he was no longer going to be a part of this gym. If we are being honest with you its he's gone, me and Chilli have been doing great in the restaurant and in the arena without Cilan putting people of coming in." Cress finished for his brother.

Ash had grown close to the two brothers and he knew that Cress and Chilli would not tell Cilan or any of the others that betrayed him the truth, so Ash showed the two who he really was. Cress and Chilli were happy to see their friend alive and well, as well as powerful.

Ash explained what happened which made the brothers even angrier, but then he told them about how he was adopted by the nice family, how he had found the true friends that he had needed and all about Latias as well as how he became a pokemon. Cress and Chilli were shocked but happy for their friend knowing how much he must have suffered, but they could also see the happiness in the eyes of Ash and they both knew that being betrayed was the best thing to happen to Ash. They gave Ash the Trio Badge and made Ash promise to stay in touch with them to which he did so, Ash then left the gym and headed to the next one.

The next gym that Ash was going to was called the Nacrene gym and is was run by a woman named Lenora, who was an expert in normal type pokemon. The first pokemon that she chose was Watchog while Ash chose to go with Hawlucha, Hawlucha was able to beat Watchog as it was not very fast and was not able to fly, meaning Hawlucha won with a body slam. Lenora then chose to go with Lillipup, which was able to land a shadow ball to Hawlucha causing a light injury, but Hawlucha was still able to defeat the pup by using flying press, the pup was too small to withstand the attack. The final pokemon that Lenora chose was Herdier but that too was taken down by Hawlucha using high jump kick followed by a sky drop, once again the pokemon was too small for it to withstand the attack.

Lenora was a little close to Ash but he remembered that she was much closer to Iris then she was him so he did not tell her the truth about himself. She gave him the Basic Badge, she shook his hand and then he left the gym to head to the next one.

The next gym that they headed to was called the Castelia gym and it was run by Burgh who was expert with bug type pokemon. The first pokemon that he chose to go with was Leavanny while Ash chose to go with Goodra as he had not battled in a while, Goodra was able to take down Leavanny with a dragon breath attack, this took out Leavanny. The second pokemon that bug specialist chose to go with was Dwebble who managed to get a good hit in with stone edge, but was ultimately taken out by Goodra using dragon pulse. The final pokemon was Whirlipede who hit Goodra with a poison sting, Goodra by this point was tired and weak from beating the other two pokemon and taking so much damage, so it fell to this one hit. Ash then chose to go with Noivern, Whirlipede was slow and couldn't fly, this meant that Noivern would have an easier target. Noivern was able to knock the bug type pokemon out using boom burst and the little bug had no way to escape it.

Burgh was close to Ash, he did help his pokemon (before they betrayed him) and he did give Ash more advice on how to train his pokemon so he was considered trustworthy enough. When Burgh learnt that this trainer was actually Ash Ketchum he was shocked but happy, this trainer in front of him had to be the strongest pokemon trainer he had ever battled, he knew Ash was strong but he didn't think he'd be this strong. When he heard what happened with Iris and Cilan he was mad, he had met the two of them and he thought they seemed nice though he thought they just hung with Ash just because he was so good, but to hear that a person would do this as well as turn someone's pokemon against them just shocked and angered him. When he learned about Latias, his new family and all of the new pokemon Burgh couldn't have been happier for Ash, he had was on his way to completing his dream. Ash was already the champion of 4 regions, he was already completing his dream, but the traitors had been too quick to judge him. Burgh awarded Ash the Insect Badge, bid him farewell promising to stay in touch before Ash left the next gym.

The next gym that they were going to was called the Nimbasa gym which was run by a woman named Elesa who was an expert in electric pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to go against was Zebstrika while Ash chose to go with Pikachu, Pikachu was able to defeat the zebra pokemon using volt tackle and iron tail. Elesa then chose to go with Emolga, but it too fell to Pikachu using volt tackle followed by a close range thunderbolt. The final pokemon that she chose was Tynamo but Pikachu was tired from beating the other two pokemon that he collapsed after one tackle. Ash then chose his first legendary of this region and it was Zapdos, a pokemon that Elesa knew all to well, Tynamo fell from a single thunderbolt of the giant pokemon.

When Elesa was told the truth she was so mad at the people that Ash had called friends, she liked Ash and she thought he was good kid as well as a good trainer, and based of what she had seen of Ash in battle she knew that they had missed terribly on this. She awarded Ash with the Bolt Badge and then he left heading of to the next gym.

The next gym that Ash had to go against was called the Driftveil and it was run by Clay who was an expert in ground type pokemon. The first pokemon that Ash had to face was called Krokorok while Ash chose to go with Noivern, Krokorok was indeed a powerful pokemon but it was very susceptible to loud noises as it was a ground type pokemon, this meant that the boom burst Noivern attacked it with knocked it out of the match. The next pokemon that Ash had to face was Palpitoad but it to fell to Noivern using hurricane, this picked up the small pokemon and flew it into the side of the field which knocked it out. The final pokemon that Clay chose to go with was Excadrill but it was also taken out by Noivern, the drilling pokemon was able to hide from Noivern for a short time but by using its heightened senses, then using boom burst on the ground followed by dragon pulse on the pokemon when it was brought to the surface, Noivern turned out to be the winner.

Clay was not told the truth but Ash was still presented with the Quake Badge to show his victory. Ash bid the trainer goodbye before they left for the next gym.

The next gym was called the Mistralton gym and it was run by a girl named Skyla, who was an expert in flying type pokemon. Swoobat was the first pokemon that she chose to go with while Ash chose to go with Hawlucha, who was able to take out Swoobat with a sky drop and body slam when it hit the ground. The second pokemon that Skyla chose was Unfezant and this pokemon was able to defeat Hawlucha with a wing attack. Ash then chose to go with Greninja, he knew he was at a disadvantage since his opponent was in the air but he knew his friend could handle, and handle it the frog pokemon did. By using his amazing jumping Greninja was able to get above Unfezant and use aerial ace to knock it out of the battle. Swanna was the final pokemon that he had to face before he got the badge, however Swanna also fell to Greninja who used water canon on the flying pokemon to take it out of the battle.

Skyla was also not told the truth of Ash but he was still given the Jet Badge to show his victory. He bid the leader goodbye before he and his family moved onto the next gym.

The next gym that Ash was going to challenge was called the Icirrus gym and it was run by Brycen, who was expert in ice type pokemon. Beartic was the first pokemon that Ash had to face so he chose to go with Talonflame, who was much faster then the larger pokemon, Beartic fell with one flare blitz attack. The next pokemon that Brycen chose was called Vanillish but it fell to a flamethrower from Talonflame. The final pokemon that Brycen chose to go with was Cryogonal, but it too went down from a flare blitz attack.

Brycen was also not told of the truth but Ash was given the Freeze Badge to show his victory at the gym. With the goodbye's said Ash and his family headed of to face the last gym.

The final gym was the Opelucid gym which was run by Drayden, who was a dragon type master and also a mentor to Iris as well. Ash was told this was going to be a two on two battle as he only had two of his pokemon with him and the first pokemon that Ash had to face was Haxorus while Ash chose to go with Goodra. Haxorus was tough and it did take a few dragon breath's and dragon pulse's for Ash to take out the tough pokemon. Drayden then chose his strongest pokemon to battle last and it was called Druddigon, this pokemon was able to take out Goodra but it fell to a sonic wave from Noivern after Ash had called it.

Drayden was then told the truth and he was shocked at what he was hearing, he had known Iris since she was a small girl and he didn't think that she could to that to a friend, but he knew that Ash was telling him the truth. Drayden told Ash that there was no place for a person like that in the village of dragons, and also told him that Iris would no longer be welcome to their home. After Ash had asked the man to reveal anything he had told him he was given the Legend Badge and then left the arena.

The next month (7th month) Ash went into the league, breezing through all of the rounds up till the final. It seemed that his opponent in this round was cheating, but using plants and chemicals in a certain way it can boost the power of a pokemon, this is what the other finalist was using. Ash was finally able to defeat the girl and then he reported what she had been doing during the match, which in turn got her disqualified from any more battles for a period of time.

In the 8th month Ash went up against his first elite and her name was Shauntel, and she was an expert in ghost type pokemon. Jellicent was the first pokemon that she chose but it fell to Ash using Hawlucha, it was not fast enough to dodge the flying kick that the bird threw at it. The Shauntel chose to go with Golurk but it too fell to Hawlucha using sky drop and then body slam. The final pokemon that she had chosen was called Chandelure but once again it was too slow to dodge the fast attacks aimed by the flying pokemon, it in the end fell to a high jump kick aimed at close range.

In the 9th month Ash face the second elite by the name of Marshal who was an expert when it came to fighting type pokemon. Throh was the first pokemon that Ash had to face but when Ash chose Noivern he knew this battle was won, Throh was not able to dodge nor withstand the hurricane wind that Noivern had created, it was knocked out when it was slammed into one of the beams of the area. The second pokemon did not do much better, it was called Sawk and it fell to Noivern using supersonic and then hurricane to take it out of the battle. Marshal was down to his last pokemon and he chose to go with Mienshao, however it fell when it was concentrating on a move it had taken it too long and Noivern moved, it attacked using supersonic which took out the fighting pokemon right away.

On the 1oth month Ash was going to be facing his third elite who went by the name Grimsley who was an expert with the dark type pokemon. This was only going to be a one on one battle as it was the only pokemon that the elite had one him, if Ash was being honest he was disappointed with the fact that most of the trainers, elites and even some champions did not have a full team of pokemon on hand. The pokemon that the elite had was called Bisharp while Ash chose to go with Talonflame, who was able to take out the dark pokemon with brave bird and wing attack.

On the 11th month Ash was facing his final elite who went by the name Caitlin, she was an expert in psychic type pokemon. When they arrived she started to flirt with Ash but he told her sternly that he was engaged to be married and nothing was going to be changing that so she should stop wasting her time and his. She then went onto say how she was probably better looking and would be a better catch, she believed this until he called over Latias and saying this was who was marrying and very much in love with, when she saw how gorgeous Latias was she dropped the subject and focused on the battle. Once again another elite who did not have the full team of pokemon as she only had one for Ash to face, she chose Gothitelle. Ash decided to go with Azelf one of his legendaries only because she insulted Latias and he wanted to pay her back. Gothitelle was taken down quickly as its psychic powers was not able to match up to those of the legendary, by using detect and then imprison Ash was able to defeat the final elite.

Just like with all of the other elites they still 3 weeks to do as they wanted till they had to move on and they spent their time like they always did. Gary and Paul were always training and battling one another get stronger, the others would sometimes join them if they were not doing other things, Norman Caroline spent most of their time together as usual, Bonnie and Max were spending all of their time together as well, so were Ash and Latias. However they did spend time as a family as well, this included talking about pokemon, training as a group and even talking about the wedding they would be having in two years. Ash and Latias had been waiting years to get married, and now they only had to wait two more years.

Before they knew it the 11th month ended and the 12th month began, this signalled that it was time for Ash to face the champion, as well as make it clear that this would be their last month in the Unova region for a long time as well.

As with all of the battles against the champion their was a crowd, in the regions when all four elites are defeated then the entire region find out about it. And when they do they all come to see the battle against the champion to see if they would be having a new one or if the challenger was going to be crushed.

The champion that Ash had to go against was a man he knew well, also a person he had met that Iris knew about, he was named Alder and he was a master with varying type of pokemon. However Ash had been told that all of his other pokemon were not there at the moment so he would only be facing one, this once again annoyed Ash, he had thought the champion would have more pokemon on hand in case he was challenged, to Ash these battles did not seem like a challenge as he always won within half an hour. The pokemon that Ash had to face was Bouffalant so Ash chose to go with Goodra, Goodra did have a bit of a wobbly starting point as he did not move as fast as some of Ash's other pokemon and Bouffalant was a lot faster then it looked. However Goodra managed to use rain dance on the field, this made the area slippery enough for the bull to keep falling whenever it tried to run around again, straight after the bull was down Goodra used aqua tail on the bull pokemon to take it out of the battle.

Ash had once again beaten the champion of one of the regions, and while he did not like having an audience with people other than his family he was happy that people were now seeing him as someone powerful and strong, even if it was under a different name.

For the rest of the month they spent time wondering around the region this meant looking into all of the cities and buying whatever they wanted, this meant eating the food that was only available in this region and finally looking through all of the forests, lakes, caves and other places once more just in case there was pokemon that they wanted.

Before they knew it the month was over and it was time for them to leave the Unova region and head to their final one, Ash was excited about this fact. He knew that after he won at this final region then he would be returning to Altomare and once he won there he knew he would be able to settle down with his family and get married after many years wait. However when they were on the boat to the next region there was a nagging thought on Ash's mind, and that thought was that even after he defeated in Altomare he knew that something else would be coming, another adventure for him and his family to take. This was when Ash had a single thought before drifting of to sleep next to his love:

That there was always going to be an adventure waiting for them.

Ash didn't know of he was happy or sad at the present time. This was going to be his last year travelling, after this he would be returning to Altomare to live life there. He was happy that he was going to be able to settle down with his family as well as have his own family, but he was also upset that he would not be travelling after this year.

He had told his fears to Latias and she understood where he was coming from, in the years that they had been travelling she had grown to like it, all of it. She had told Ash that she had a feeling that there was going to be something happening after their victory in Altomare, she said that she felt they would settle down for a little while before they would be called to another adventure. Ash then told her that he had been feeling the same thing and that if she didn't want to do it then he would not, he only wanted to do more adventures if his family were up for it.

Latias brought this to the attention of everyone in the family and they all felt the same, they were looking forward to going home and living calmly but they all knew that travelling was in their blood now and they would not be getting from it, they also said they felt as if they knew something else was coming, something that was going to give them all the wanted. Ash felt happier now that he knew he was still going to be able to do what he loved.

Ash had also found some key stones and a mega stone which are the two stones used in mega evolution, only one mega stone is needed by the trainer but the key stone had to be specific to the pokemon that is using it. So far Ash had been able to find a stone for Noivern, Goodra, Hawlucha and Talonflame, Greninja and Ash had a special bond that allowed him to mega evolve without the use of the stones. This was also the case with Ash's two Lucario, he was close to both of them through the aura that they shared so they too were able to mega evolve without the use of the stones.

Ash had learned of another dream he wanted to have as well as the one he had now, and that dream was to find new ways for Eevee to evolve other then the forms they had now, as well as finding all of the key stones for all of the pokemon that he had. He knew that by the time his journey was over he would have all of the key stones you could get.

Ash already had all of the key stones for his pokemon from the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova regions and now that he is in the Kalos region he will be looking here too. Ash had a lot of pokemon by this time and he had stones for all of them to mega evolve when they reached their final evolved form.

The first gym that Ash went to was a one that he knew well the Santalune gym which was run by Viola who was an expert with bug type pokemon.

This was going to be a two on two battle and Viola chose to go with Surskit while Ash chose to go with Talonflame, Surskit fired an ice beam while Talonflame fired a flamethrower and the two attacks hit each of the pokemon knocking them both out and out of the battle. Viola chose to go with Vivillon while Ash chose to go with Noivern, Noivern was able to take out the bug pokemon using a sonic boom to disorientate it and then used dragon pulse to take out the bug pokemon.

Viola was considered a friend after all they had been through together when he was last in this region, so he told her the truth. She was shocked when she heard what 2 of the people Ash travelled with had done to him, but she was happy that Bonnie had stayed with Ash, she was also happy when she found out about Latias as well as Ash being a pokemon and him having a new family. Viola then gave him the Bug Badge and made him promise to stay in contact with her and her sister, Ash then left the gym and headed to the next one with his family.

The next gym that Ash went to was the Cyllage gym which was run by Grant, who was an expert when it came to rock type pokemon. Ash had been told that this too was going to be a two on two battle, Grant chose to go with Onix for his first pokemon while Ash chose to go with Pikachu, the electric pokemon was able to defeat the rock pokemon by using thunderbolt followed by an iron tail from close range. Grant had then chosen Tyrunt but it too fell to Noivern using boom burst followed by hurricane.

Grant was also told the truth as he was helpful to Ash many times when he was last here and he had the same reaction as Viola when he was told. He gave Ash the Cliff Badge and made him promise to keep in contact. Ash then left the gym and headed for the next one.

The next gym on the trip was called the Shalour gym and it was run by Korrina who was an expert when it came to fighting type pokemon. Lucario was the first pokemon that Ash had to face, he remembered that this pokemon was able to mega evolve and it did a few moments later, Ash then chose to go with his own Lucario but not the rare one. Both of the Lucario were able to mega evolve but they would not need to use the stones. It was a tough battle but when Ash chose to go into mega evolution that's when he won it, Lucario and Korrina were shocked when Ash and Lucario merged together for it to mega evolve they were too shocked to know that it was Ash's turn and Lucario was taken out of the battle. Ash then had to face Mienfoo but this pokemon was able to take out Lucario with a mach punch, Ash then chose to go with his rare white and silver Lucario that belonged to Sir Aaron and now him, this pokemon was able to take down Mienfoo with an aura sphere followed by bone rush. Machoke was the final pokemon that Ash had to face and it was taken down by Lucario using power-up punch and close combat.

Korrina was also told the truth as they helped one another when he was first here a few years ago, she was angry that his friends could do that to him, as was the Lucario who was listening from Korrina's. They knew Clemont and Serena and they were shocked that they could do something like that to Ash, but they were happy when they were told Bonnie had joined Ash. They were also happy when Ash told them about his new family and about Latias, after getting over that shock as well they were also when Ash told them he was a pokemon. Korrina gave Ash the Rumble Badge and made him promise to keep in touch with them, after doing so Ash then left to head to the next gym.

The next gym that Ash had to go to was called the Coumarine gym and it was run by Ramos, who was an expert when it came to grass type pokemon. The first pokemon that the older man chose was Gogoat while Ash chose to go with Talonflame, the fire type pokemon was able to win the battle with a wing attack followed by flamethrower. Ramos then chose to go with Jumpluff but it too fell to Talonflame using flare blitz. The final pokemon that Ramos went with was Weepinbell but it also fell to Talonflame using razor wind and ember.

Ramos was not told the truth as he seemed to be closer to Serena then he was to Ash, but he was still given the Plant Badge before he left for the next gym.

The next gym was called the Lumiose and this was a gym that none of them wanted to go to, this is because it is run by Clemont who is an electric trainer and one of the people that betrayed Ash. Ash knew that Clemont was going to be at the gym as there was no one else to run it, but he was going to beat the boy with one pokemon, a pokemon that he should know. Ash had been told when he got there that the only pokemon he had was Heliolisk when asked why this was Clemont looked angry and stated that most of his pokemon left him when he betrayed a boy, this was something to Ash as he didn't think this would happen, he had also been told that the same thing happened to some of the other people who had betrayed him, except Misty and Brock whose pokemon all stuck with them. Ash smiled he would only have to remain here for one battle then he could leave. Ash chose Zapdos a pokemon that Clemont was very knowledgeable about, it was able to easily defeat the small pokemon with thunderbolt and razor wind to make an electric tornado which knocked out the lizard pokemon.

Ash was given the Voltage Badge, shook hands quickly with Clemont and then left the gym as fast as he could, eager to leave the boy and get to his next gym.

The next gym was the Laverre gym and it was run by Valarie who was an expert in fairy type pokemon as well as a fashion designer. Ash first had to face Spritzee and Ash chose to go with Lucario (not his rare one), the black and blue dog pokemon was able to take down the smaller pokemon by using close combat on it, the smaller pokemon was not fast enough to dodge and it was not strong enough to take the damage done. The next pokemon was called Sylveon but it too was taken down by Lucario using extreme speed and metal claw as a combo move. The final move that the fashion designer used was called Mr. Mime but it too fell to Lucario, while this pokemon was strong psychically is was not fast nor was it strong so it easily fell to Lucario using power-up punch and metal sound.

Valarie too was told the truth as they both helped one another out when he was last here, however he had been reluctant at one point as she had grown close to Serena and Bonnie more than him. Valarie recognised Bonnie and Ash decided to tell her the truth, she was angry when she heard what Serena had done and what the brother of Bonnie had also done, but she was happy to know that Bonnie had stuck with the right person. She was also happy to hear that Ash and Bonnie now had a loving family and that Ash was now a pokemon as well as engaged to Latias, even though that one caused her to go into shock a little. Bonnie, Ash and all of the group had promised to keep in touch with her and she gave Ash the Fairy Badge before he left for the next gym.

The next gym was a gym that Ash remembered all too well, it was the Anistar gym run by Olympia who was an expert in psychic type pokemon. When he was here the last time he was told that he was destined for great things as was his pokemon, but he had a sense that there was something that had not told, maybe when this battle was over he could ask her. Ash had been told that this was only going to be a two on two battle, and he remembered this from when he had faced her the first time. Olympia had asked him if this battle could be a tag battle and he agreed, she would be using her two Meowstic while Ash chose to go with Pikachu and Lucario. Pikachu was able to take out the female Meowstic by using iron tail followed by wild charge, while Lucario took out the male Meowstic using power-up punch and metal claw combination.

Ash was congratulated and told the truth the psychic woman, she was not as shocked as thought she would be, it was like she knew it would happen.

"I did know this was going to happen child, that is why I never said anything when we first met as your friends were with you." She told him.

"Then what is it I am supposed to do?" Ash asked her.

"That is for you to find out young one, you are already on your way there. But I can tell you this when you complete this region and when you defeat the Altomare Ace you will relax and you will have the family you want, but I also say that this will not last, for not long after you are wed you will be called forth again and you will meet old friends, you must face this with your family and pokemon together as a united front." She explained to him.

"What do you mean I will be called again?" Ash asked.

"It means that you, nor your family and pokemon, can stay away from a journey for a long time. There is a tournament that all of the great pokemon trainers in the world compete in trainers, gym leaders, elites and champions though you can change this. You have become the champion of almost all of the regions when you do so for the Kalos region you can remove all of the current elites and replace them with your chosen four. The challenger will be able to chose which title they will go for but they can not go for all 6, this will make things easier for you. The elites and the world already know this is possible though it has never been seen until now, that is for you to decided." Olympia told him.

Ash looked thoughtful and then nodded his head. "I think I will do that. When I defeat the champion of Kalos I will go to see the pokemon government as Charles Goodshow is president and a friend of mine, he will allow this to happen and then I will chose my elites. No one will get past them." Ash said and Olympia smiled.

"I can see your future Ash and it is a bright one, you will achieve your dreams, you will get the family you have earned for and you will get revenge on those who hurt you. Your family and pokemon will help you on the way to that greatness." Olympia told him.

"What about the gym leaders?" Ash asked out of the blue.

"You will not be able to change the gym leaders, nor the league. Challengers will still 8 badges and still win the league in order to face your new elite. Mr Goodshow will inform you when a trainer has won a league and what league it was, then your elites will face that challenger, if the challenger beats all of the elites then they will face you. When that happens you will know what league they won and know what region they want to challenge you for. That is how it works, though I know that no one will be able to get past you Ash." Olympia said and Ash nodded his head.

"Thank you Olympia that makes me happy knowing I have my dreams in the future." Ash said and Olympia smiled.

"It was my pleasure young one, and also before I forget when you get back to Altomare look for key stones there. Altomare is the only place where the key stones for the legendary pokemon are located, on one else knows this but I know they are there and that they belong to you, remember to search for them." Olympia told him.

This shocked Ash he didn't think that the legendaries could evolve from what they were now, but he nodded his head and promised himself that he would look for these.

"Now take these. This is a Silver Feather, it is very rare and one of the most powerful things in the pokemon world, you will know what to do with this when the time is right. And the Psychic Badge also." Olympia said handing Ash the two objects.

Ash put the badge in his case with the others and looked at the feather. It was a lovely shade of silver the same silver that his Lucario was, it had blue and green speckles all over it and he could feel the power radiating of the silver object. He gently placed it in his bag before bidding Olympia goodbye and leaving for the next gym.

This was the final gym that Ash would have to visit and he also remembered this place as well, it was a gym where he had to come back for a rematch in order to get the badge. It was called the Snowbelle gym and it was run by Wulfric who was an expert in ice type pokemon. Ash had to face Abomasnow first so Ash chose to go with Moltres, who was able to take down the ice type with heat wave hurricane trapping the ice type in a heated tornado which knocked it out. Wulfric then chose to go with Avalugg but it also fell to Moltres using fire spin and air slash. The final pokemon that Wulfric had stood no chance against the legendary bird pokemon and the ice type master knew that also, but he was not going to go down without a fight, he chose Bergmite. This small pokemon was able to land a ice attack on Moltres which did in fact weaken him, but all it took was a single flamethrower from Moltres to take the small pokemon out.

Ash congratulated the small pokemon on aiming that attack to Moltres and landing it with such power to weaken him that much, Bergmite cheered up after hearing that praise and watching the legendary bird pokemon bowing his head at it made it feel even happier. Wulfric was told the truth and was also mad at the traitors for doing that to such a good trainer, but he told Ash to keep in touch with him and then gave him the Iceberg Badge, before Ash left the final gym.

Ash waited a few weeks to digest what he had been told and what he had seen, but when he thought about it he didn't mind it as much. He wanted to do more travelling with his family after all of this was over with and he was happy that they felt the same, he wanted to settle down, marry Latias and have a family but he knew he would not be able to do that for a long period of time. Ash and Latias had talked about this, when Ash won in Altomare they would settle down for a short while until they were called to this tournament, when this tournament was over they would return to Altomare where they would settle down for another short time and then they would do more travelling.

This means that they settle down for a short while resting and relaxing, then they go on a journey for however long and when they come back they rest and relax some more. When this was brought to the rest of the family they agreed that this was what was best, it joined what all of them wanted to do instead of doing one thing and leaving others miserable, Ash was happy that he had such an understanding family.

It was then the 7th month and it was time for Ash to go into the league. Like in all of the leagues Ash took part he flew through all of the rounds, even though he did struggle in the semi finals, the trainer he was facing was a lot older and more experienced then he was so he was able to land some good hits on Ash's pokemon. But like in all of his other battles Ash came through strongly finishing with a bang and advancing to the finals. The finals was easy compared to the semi finals, this was the trainers first time in a league and she was nervous, Ash did take it easy on the girl but he still won overall. This had taken place in 2 weeks meaning they still had two weeks until they had to go to face the first elite.

They spent this time looking for other pokemon they wanted, looking for key stones, the couples spending time with one another as well as Ash and Latias discussing wedding plans, and before they knew it, it was time for them to head to the first elite.

It was the 8th month and Ash was going to face the first elite who was named Malva and she was an expert on fire pokemon. This was going to be a one on one battle as she only had one pokemon and that was Houndoom, so Ash chose to go with Greninja, who was able to defeat the dog pokemon with a water shuriken.

Malva was not told the truth as Ash had never even spoken to her before, so he bid her goodbye before heading off.

The family then spent 3 weeks wondering in one of the many forests where they saw as well as caught many more pokemon. As well as this Ash also got a surprise.

Ash ran into Alain a trainer who he had battled multiple times while in the Kalos region the last time, and a person Ash considered to be one of his closest friends. Ash at first didn't know if he should tell Alain but he decided he would do so and he did not make a mistake. Alain was angered at how those people could treat Ash as they had, he may have been once on the opposite side to Ash but the boy was able to show him true friendship and convinced him what he was doing was wrong, in the end working together as a team they were able to save everything and everyone. When asked what happened Alain became even madder, he thought it was so wrong for people to tell you to give up your dreams, as well as this they took his pokemon away from him that was a crime to Alain.

Ash then told Alain all about his new family, his new pokemon, the legendaries, the key stones that he had found and all about Latias as well as himself being a pokemon. When Alain had digested this information and got over the shock Alain asked them if he could join them, he explained that he left the organisation he was with because of what Ash had told him, but the little girl he was so fond of decided to stay there, so he knew what type of betrayal Ash had gone through.

Ash spoke to his family and they immediately said he could join them, Bonnie one of the first as she remembered all they had done together when they were last in the region.

They spent the last 2 weeks of the 8th month catching up with Alain so they could hear what he had been doing, and Alain asked questions on what Ash had been doing. Alain was very proud of Ash going through all of this again to prove himself to his friends even though he didn't have to.

In the 9th month it was time for Ash to head of to the second elite but this time Alain had joined their small family. In the two weeks that they had been together Alain had grown close to Paul, the only other person in their small group who had grown up with a childhood like his own. Alain was close to all of them after learning more about them but he was closest to Ash and Paul the most. Norman and Caroline once again took the roles of mother and father, Alain was happy about this as he had never known the care of a mum and dad he had been raised by the organisation and Ash, Latias, Paul, Gary, Max and Bonnie became the brothers and sister that he never had.

Siebold was the next elite that Ash had to face and he was an expert with water type pokemon, when Ash had gotten there he was told that this was going to be a one on one battle as his other pokemon were not available. This had become old news to Ash as he was used to the gym leaders, elites and champions not having a full team of pokemon, and if he was being honest Ash was disappointed that his battles were such short ones. The only pokemon that Ash had defeat was Blastoise so Ash chose to go with Talonflame, he had told Talonflame to make this battle as long as possible but in then end it took one flare blitz to take out the pokemon.

Ash and Siebold shook hands and said goodbye before Ash left. For the rest of the 9th month Ash and his family spent time looking at one another's pokemon, where a surprise was waiting for them. One of Ash's legendary pokemon took a liking to Alain and wanted to join his team, Ash was shocked but he didn't want to make the pokemon upset, and Alain was just honoured that such a pokemon would want to join him after the past he had.

This pokemon was Terrakion and he wanted to join Alain because of the person he saw now and not who the man was in the past, Ash allowed this to happen as did Arceus who had somehow seen this was coming (Alain had been shocked when this pokemon was shown) and Alain was honoured.

Alain also revealed that he had also gone to all of the regions (except Kalos) and had also gather many new pokemon, as well as more key stones for those pokemon to mega evolve. It turned out that Alain and Ash had a lot in common and that was fine with them.

Before they knew it the 10th month had rolled around and it was time for Ash to face the third elite whose name was Wikstrom who was an expert in steel type pokemon. Once again this elite only had one pokemon with him, meaning that this battle was going to be a short one, the elite went with Scizor who then mega evolved, while Ash chose to go with Lucario (his rare one). Lucario won the battle by using aura sphere, close combat and power-up punch one after the other, the steel pokemon was not strong enough to deal with these blows one after the other and so was knocked out.

After they bid the elite goodbye Ash and his family left the area and spent the remaining time training with one another. They all knew each others attacks, pokemon and techniques but Alain was new to all of them and he wanted to get to know the people who he would be travelling with.

The time passed quickly and before they knew it the 11th month had begun, and they all set of to find the last elite. Her name was Drasna and she was a dragon type pokemon trainer but she too only had one pokemon to battle with and that was Altaria. Ash chose to go with Noivern and the elite was impressed with sheer size, strength and look of the part dragon pokemon, Noivern won quickly with a boom burst followed by hurricane knocking Altaria out of the air.

They bid Drasna goodbye and then left the area. Once again they spent the rest of the 11th month training, getting to know one another and catching new pokemon, as well as this Ash and his family all told Alain what they were doing after he won here, and that he was welcome to join them. Alain thought about this, he didn't have a family other than he one he had made a few months ago, he didn't have anyone waiting for him anywhere and the people he once helped are gone so he had nothing to lose, he immediately said yes and he was welcomed into the family once more.

Then 12th month came around, this would be the last month they would be in the Kalos region or any of the regions. Part of them all was sad that they were not going to be seeing any of the regions for a short time, but another part was happy that they were going to be able to settle down for a little while first and then they can begin travelling once again.

Ash knew the champion very well, her name was Diantha and she used varied types of pokemon in her battling. Diantha only had one pokemon and that was Gardevoir, Ash knew that this was the only pokemon she had before he went into a battle with her, for some reason she only ever carried this pokemon with her. While Diantha chose this pokemon Ash went with his first pokemon, the pokemon that the Gardevoir had beaten many times when he was last here. This time it was different, Pikachu was able to cut through the shadow balls thrown at him with iron tail and when Gardevoir used magical leaf Pikachu placed thunder around itself to use as armour before ploughing through the attack with volt tackle, this in turn knocked out Gardevoir who had not been expecting the attack.

Whenever there is a challenger for the title of champion there is press, reporters and a lot of people who wanted to come and see the battle. When all of there people had gone Diantha was told the truth and like all of the others she was angered by what she had been told. The young man before her had a great future written ahead for him and a destiny that had been written since the beginning of time, she just couldn't understand how people could have said and did those things to such a kind and caring young boy.

However she was happy to hear that he now had a family who loved him and would never leave him now matter what mistakes he did, he now had new dreams to reach and new pokemon to help him reach it and he even found the girl of his dreams. Diantha was shocked when she was told that his fiancé was a pokemon, and was even more shocked when she found out that Ash too was a pokemon but as long as her friend was happy then she too was happy.

She wished him luck on his journey and told him that she would be seeing him again in the near future, Ash nodding that he knew what she meant by that. She actually saw them to the boat that would take them to Altomare, a place where Alain had not been before but was excited to see it and live in it.

Diantha bid them all goodbye and telling them that she would see them soon before they all got on the boat and headed home.

Once they got to shore they showed Alain where they lived and told him to make himself at home, he did so choosing a room next to Paul and Gary, then unpacking.

Ash knew he had one little thing left before he would stop travelling for a little while and settle in to live with his family and pokemon. But he knew that they were no where near done with their travelling, he still had pokemon to discover, he still had Eevee evolutions to create and he still had a tournament in the future to win.

But right now all he wanted to do was defeat the Altomare Ace and then settle in.

This was it.

One more year and then it would be over for a time. Ash and his family were happy as well as sad with this revelation, they knew that they all loved to travel and they also knew that they all wanted time to relax and have a different king of fun, but a part of them also knew that all of them wanted to remain on the journey for longer.

They had had another family about this on the boat back to Altomare and they all agreed to go with their original plan, go home to Altomare, have a short time out of travelling and then go out again whenever they wanted to. Besides since Alain was now travelling with them he had to be shown around Altomare and their home so he knew what he signing up for.

They all agreed on this, though there were some who wanted to be out travelling more then staying in one place for a long period of time.

As soon as they touched down in Altomare their yearly schedule took place. As soon as they had docked Ash had found out that there were no gym leaders, no elites and no champions in Altomare, he had not known that before hand, but he had been told that there was a kind of champion in Altomare, a powerful man that no one had been able to defeat. Ash thought this sounded a lot like a champion and he was told that it was although he did not go by champion, he was known as the Altomare Ace.

Ash knew he would have to train hard if he was to beat the Ace of Altomare, he knew he could do it with his family and love behind him cheering him on.

The first month was all about showing Alain around, they themselves had lived in the area for a few months before they had left and Ash had been here before and looked around this meant that they knew where and what everything was, Alain however did not and during this month he was shown Altomare. Alain said it was the beautiful of all of the regions and he even asked to learn some more history about the place. Also Alain was shown the house (mansion) that he would be staying in, Alain had never had a family and therefore he never did have a home other then organisation that raised him to become a monster, so it was a shock, but a happy shock, to hear that he now had a home as well as a family.

For the second and third month Ash spent time with Alain and told him all about the pokemon that he knew of in the area.

Most of the pokemon in Altomare were in all of the others regions and had somehow found themselves in Altomare, but there were also some pokemon that had not been in the other regions so Ash explained what they were to him.

For the third and forth month Alain and the others were finding different ways to evolve an Eevee, both Harry and Alain wanted new pokemon that no one had seen, Ash mostly so he could rub it into the traitors faces when he explains it to them. So far they have been able to figure most things out, including the Silver Feather that had been given to Ash, they had realised that with this feather and extreme kindness to the pokemon then Eevee would become Skyceon a flying type pokemon. And there were many more that they had uncovered.

For the fifth month they all trained (and caught pokemon), even though it was just Ash facing the Ace they all wanted to train their pokemon, whether new or old so they can get better and stronger in case they all got into trouble one day. Most people only rely on their pokemon for battles and contests but pokemon are companions that will protect you when you need it, and you will protect them when they need it, this is what Ash and his family believe in. So they all trained with their pokemon just in case they would need them, as well as this Ash and his family had also begun training themselves along with their pokemon in order to protect their pokemon as well as their loved ones if they ever needed to do so.

For the first part of the sixth month they all continued to train with their pokemon, but for the second two weeks they had to begin their journey. When they had enquired about the Ace they were told that he lived on the far side of the island that Altomare resided on, this was why it was separate from the regions because it is an island and not connected to any of the other regions. So the Ace lived on the other side of the island which was a two week journey, they were up for it but they wanted to start later in the sixth months so Ash battle in the seventh month.

They travelled for two weeks, they took breaks of course to eat, relax, sleep and train as well as look to see if there were any other pokemon that they wanted to catch. Bonnie had turned out to be an awesome cook, as had Paul, so when they worked together they made the amazing meals they had been living of since they began their journey. They all trained together as a family, sometimes they trained their pokemon in groups, sometimes they trained their pokemon individually, sometimes the trained all of their pokemon at once (which was a bit hard as there was so many) and sometimes it was just Ash and his family doing their own training. When they were not doing any of this they were hiking and trekking to the other side of the island.

Ash had not been expecting what he saw. He thought that this man would live alone with no people around him, no cameras and no reporters, this was because he lived on the other side of the island meaning that he would want to stay from the people and the city. This was proved to be wrong when Ash saw all of the cameras and all of the people gathered around a battle arena. When he arrived everyone turned to look at him smiling as if he was doing something that no one else was able to do.

"Greetings trainer. I know what brings you here." A male voice said from behind the group of people. The crowd parted and revealed a man no older then his 20 and was quite short for his age, he had scruffy black hair with bright emerald green eyes. His voice and eyes exhibited wisdom beyond his years.

"And what would that be sir?" Ash asked the man, although he got a feeling the man knew what he was here for.

"You are here to challenge me, the Ace, to a battle to become the new Altomare Ace. You are indeed very powerful and I have heard many things about you. You have great pokemon abilities, you have legendary pokemon, you have the power of aura and you have become the champion of all the regions." The man told him. Some of the crowd gasped at hearing this, obviously some of them had not known his full story like the Ace did.

"How do you know all of that?" Ash he was interested to know, but he then thought of something. "Excuse me but what is your name? My name is Red Satoshi." Ash asked.

"Like I said I know who you are, and my name is Chase Evens as for how I know all of these things about you, well I watch TV and read the papers I learned of your power and pokemon from that, I know of your aura powers because only someone using that gift would be able to change their appearance like you have and it was not hard to figure out who the new champion of the regions was." He explained.

"Oh well pleased to meet you. Are you ready to get started?" Ash asked, and Chase nodded his head.

The first pokemon that Ace chose to go with was a Charizard, this brought back memories of his own Charizard as he had not faced a gym leader with this pokemon before. Latias saw this look and stopped the match, Chase seeing that Ash was in pain agreed and allowed the girl to run to the kneeling boy not far behind her was the rest of what he thought was his family and he himself soon followed.

Bonnie knew what was happening. "It is his memories of his past, the pokemon Chase brought out was a reminder of what happened, he is going into shock." Bonnie said, this made the Ace curious as to what they were talking about.

Latias turned to him. "Make the people go away. We will allow you to stay as you seem to be trustworthy but all others must leave." Latias told him in a stern voice. He did as he was asked and sent all of the other people in the area away so they could be alone.

The family then took turns telling him an amazing story, of course he believed them. He was shocked to hear people doing that to someone who was meant to be their friend, he was angry when he heard what most of his pokemon did to him, but he was happy to hear of him joining this new family, of him living a new life. of him having a love even it was a pokemon and of him being a pokemon himself.

When Ash awoke he was met with several concerned faces and when he was told the Ace knew the truth he was okay with that, he knew he could trust the boy.

"Hey when this is all over and if I beat you, why don't you come with us? There is plenty of room in the mansion, and we know we will be travelling again." Ash asked.

"I would be honoured, that is if you can beat me." Chase taunted and Ash took the challenge. During their talk Ash had been told all of the people had to be there so it could be documented that someone beat the Ace, or the champion, and that it was recorded, Ash had nodded and they moved to their field once more.

Chase chose to go with Charizard while Ash chose to go with Greninja. What shocked everyone was that Ash won this battle easily with a single water shuriken to the dragon/fire pokemon, the crowd thought Greninja would be down with hardly a fight. Ash chose to stay with Greninja while Chase chose to go with Liepard, but it too was taken out by Greninja using quick attack as the cat pokemon just couldn't doge the blows, this battle lasted quite a while until the cat collapsed from exhaustion. Chase was down to his final pokemon and he chose to go with Ursaring, this pokemon was able to defeat the water frog pokemon easily with a wood hammer arm. So Ash chose to go with Noivern, who was able to weaken the bear like pokemon with a boom burst but was ultimately taken out by Ursaring using hyper beam. Ash was down to his final pokemon and he chose to go with Hawlucha, this battle was the longest they had neither one wanting to give up without a fight. In the end it was Hawlucha that won with his sky drop, sky attack and body slam all rolled up into one, the large bear like pokemon was not able to dodge out of the way before it was hit.

"Congratulations Red, you have done something that no one has been able to do for a few years, you have beaten me. It gives me great pleasure to making you the new Altomare Ace, and I would also be honoured if I could travel with you?" He asked it as a question and Ash turned to his family. They all trusted and liked the man, so they nodded their heads.

"It will be our pleasure to have you join out little family." Ash said as they shook hands.

It was time for them to start heading home now, so for the 2 weeks travel they just talked with Chase to find out more about him. It turned out that both of his parents are dead and that he had no siblings, he had no wife and no child meaning he was alone on his own, this was why he had moved to the far side of the island where no one was, he didn't want to see people happy while he was not able to. He then went onto explain that he was shunned because he was gay and wasn't interested in females at all, this meant he was picked on when in school and his family blamed him for the death of his parents.

Ash was shocked at what this person had to deal with, he then remembered that Paul was also gay. Maybe they would be able to heal one another? Ash had thought.

Paul then went on to explain that he too was gay and he had been bullied like Chase since he was a small child. By the time they got home Chase and Paul were the best of friends.

Chase was shown around the house, since he lived in Altomare he knew his way around but he did not know his way around the house. Ash and Latias shared one room, Caroline and Norman shared a room, Bonnie and Max shared a room as well as Alain and Gary \\. Chase was offered his own but he told them that he wanted to share with Paul if that was okay with purple haired boy, he asked this while blushing red.

Paul had thought the look looked cute before he shook his head free of the thought and nodded his head, saying that he would be happy for the man to share his room.

They then went into the back yard so they could all introduce their pokemon to one another, both Alain and Chase were shocked by the amount that their new family had of pokemon, but they knew that they were adding all of the pokemon that they had as well, and all of the pokemon were now fully evolved.

They all settled in nicely together. Alain seemed to be around Ash, Paul, Chase, Gary and Max the most as they all had a feeling of battling, while he did hang out with the others these five were the ones he hung out with the most.

Paul and Chase seemed to be getting close as well, everyone was beginning to think that a new relationship would blossom in a short while, even thought they had only known one another for a month. While the group pondered this another thought occurred to them, Alain and Gary, they seemed to also be quite close to one another rather then the others in the group.

Everyone loved everyone in the group the same amount, but there seemed to be different types of love in this family. Norman and Caroline were married and had children so they were obviously in love with one another, Max and Bonnie were dating they had not said I love you but everyone could see it in their eyes, Ash and Latias were engaged and in love, Paul and Chase were getting closer and in the short month they had known one another the family could already see the love forming between the two and then there was Gary and Alain, everyone could see the way that they looked at one another and that had been since not long after Alain joined their group.

The family all knew in their hearts, especially Norman and Caroline who were the parents, that everyone in their family was going to fall in love with someone else in their family, this made them all happy that they were not real family.

Now all they had to do was wait for Latias and Ash's wedding, Gary and Alain to admit how they feel about one another as well as allow Paul and Chase to grow closer so their feelings can grow.

Ash was happy with the family he had, he could see all of the love that each member held for one another, even their newest member. He knew they all loved each the same but there were two different types of love in this family, the love of a mother, father, brothers and sister and the of a lover who you plan to be with for the rest of your life, and they all knew who their lovers were.

Ash was meant to be with Latias.

Paul was meant to be with Chase.

Gary was meant to be with Alain.

Max was meant to be with Bonnie.

Norman was meant to be with Caroline.

It was like this was destined to happen, Ash was destined to have been betrayed, they were all destined to meet one another even if it was at different times and they were destined to be with the people that completed them. They all knew this now they just had to wait on two of these couples to finally get the courage, but Ash had a feeling this was going to happen sooner then any of them think it would. But Ash knew one thing:

He would never give this up for the world.

Ash and all of his family had a lot of pokemon, the amount that they had made them all glad that they had Nanodex's. Everyone had now gotten one, when Alain and Chase joined their group they rang professor Oak to see if he could send over two more of the devices, when the professor had been told about the two new boys as well as their budding relationships with people in the group, he immediately send out two new Nanodex's.

Ash's was red, Paul's was purple, Chase's was blue, Gary's was Maroon, Alain's was light blue, Max's was green, Bonnie's was pink, Norman's was orange and Caroline's was pale pink. And all of these had a very large number of pokemon in them, Ash being the one with most amount of pokemon out of the group.

Now that the family were in Altomare they were able to relax, train and settle down for a short time, this meant that they were able to show one another all of the pokemon that they had collected at once.

They were all in the back yard when they heard Max ask something. "Hey guys, lets release all of our pokemon at once so everyone knows who we have." Max suggested, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

 **(Start of List.)**

Ash went first, and they were all glad that they had gotten a place that was a mansion and had a large garden, or else all of the pokemon would not fit in the area. Ash had around 167 pokemon collected from all of the regions.

These included: Latias, Pikachu, Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame, Goodra, Arceus, Articuno, Azelf, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, Deoxys, Dialga, Diancie, Entei, Genesect, Giratina, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Keldeo, Kygore, Kyruem, Lugia, Manaphy, Meloetta, Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Palkia, Phione, Raikou, Rayquaza, Regice, Regigigas, Regirock, Reshiram, Shaymin, Suicune, Uxie, Virizion, Yveltal, Zapdos, Zekrom, Lucario, Riolu, Venasaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Sandslash, Clefable, Ninetales, Persian, Arcanine, Machomp, Rapidash, Gengar, Marowak, Hitmonchan, Blissey, Rhyperior, Scizor, Lapras, Glaceon, Vaporeon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Espeon, Dragonair, Meganium, Heracross, Donphan, Typhlosion, Togekiss, Ambipom, Gliscor, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Mightyena, Lionnone, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallafe, Masquerain, Manectric, Plusle, Minon, Roserade, Flygon, Solrock, Castform, Glalie, Torterra, Luxray, Floatzel, Rotom, Samurott, Simipour, Gigalith, Krookodile, Zoroark, Haxorus, Volcarona, Vivillon, Furfrou, Aromatisse, Heliolisk, Pangoro, Altaria, Crawdaunt, Dusclops, Huntail, Gorebys, Infernape, Rampardos, Lopunny, Serperior, Musharna, Audino, Carracosta, Cinccino, Mienshao, Chesnaught, Pyroar, Meowstic (M), Mewostic (F), Aegislash, Tyrantrum, Hydregigon, Lunatone, Milotic, Absol, Empoleon, Wormadam, Lumineon, Emboar, Simisage, Simisear, Unfezant, Leavanny, Archeops, Sawsbuck, Aggron, Braviary, Delphox, Florges, Dragalge, Aurorus and Beartic.

He also had discovered new Eevee evolutions and he would be using them also. They were: Skyceon (flying), Zepheon (flying), Drakeon (dragon), Draceon (dragon), Ethereon (ghost), Wispeon (ghost), Alluveon (ground), Toxeon (poison), Titaneon (steel), Plateon (steel), Champeon (fighting), Meleeon (fighting), Insecteon (bug), Crysteon (rock) and Graveon (rock).

Alain was a trainer also who had travelling a lot, and even though he joined the group at a later time he still had a lot of pokemon with him. Alain's pokemon included: Terrakion, Charizard, Weavile, Blastoise, Metagross, Bisharp, Tyranitar, Unfezant, Arcanine, Machamp, Glaceon, Sylveon, Leafeon, Houndoom, Gengar, Swellow, Mightyena, Gallade, Luxray, Simipour, Simisear, Simisage, Delphox, Haxorus, Glalie, Torterra, Heliolisk, Pyroar, Gliscor, Crawdaunt, Butterfree, Beedrill, Fearow, Arbok, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Vileplume, Golduck, Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Alakazam, Hypno, Gyarados, Onix, Seadra and Linoone.

Gary too had been travelling and he had made friends when researching, on top of joining Ash early on so he had a lot of pokemon with him. Gary's pokemon included: Tornadus, Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Krabby, Nidoking, Arcanine, Dodrio, Nidoqueen, Magmar, Scizor, Golem, Pinsir, Houndoom, Fearow, Alakazam, Skarmory, Kingdra, Honchkrow, Wobbuffet, Quagsire, Mismagius, Yanmega, Unown, Steelix, Heracross, Mamoswine, Ursaring, Donphan, Miltank, Sceptile, Linoone, Darmanitan, Beheeyem, Beartic, Trevenant, Gourgeist, Avalugg, Conkeldurr, Bastiodon, Snorlax, Ferrothorn, Pelipper, Slaking, Shedinja, Exploud, Hariyama, Aggron, Sharpedo, Zangoose, Walrein, Cacturn and Banette.

Paul had been travelling for a long time and he joined Ash at the start of the betrayal so he also had a lot of pokemon on his team. Paul's pokemon included: Cobalion, Electivire, Ninjesk, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Froslass, Torterra, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, Gliscor, Magmortar, Hariyama, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Raichu, Zebstrika, Tropius, Changling, Dusclops, Metagross, Shelgon, Sudowoodo, Scolipede, Staraptor, Snorlax, Lilligant, Infernape, Hippowdon, Darmanitan, Bibarel, Toxicroak, Crustle, Scarfty, Kricketune, Tangrowth, Vespiqueen, Probopass, Reuniclus, Pachirisu, Serperior, Vanilluxe, Bastiodon, Liepard, Jellicent, Drifblim, Simisear, Exadrill, Chandelure, Audino, Sawk, Stunfisk and Bisharp.

Norman was a gym leader and therefore he already had a few pokemon in his team, he also been with Ash since he was first betrayed. Norman's pokemon included: Thundurus, Vigoroth, Slakoth, Slaking, Raichu, Blastoise, Venomoth, Primape, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Typhlosion, Ariados, Xatu, Weavile, Matine, Stantler, Sceptile, Dustox, Ludicolo, Shiftry, Surskit, Breloom, Toxicroak, Abomasnow, Seismitoad, Garbodor, Froslass, Darmanitan, Klinklang, Simipour, Cofagrigus and Chandelure.

Caroline had been with the group and collecting pokemon since the start and she had had pokemon already being married to a gym leader, but she did not have as much as her husband. Caroline's pokemon included: Landorus, Beautifly, Skitty, Liepard, Raichu, Milotic, Mienshao, Flareon, Glaceon, Mothim, Vivillon, Sableye, Garchomp, Salamence, Emolga, Luxray, Zebstrika, Aromatisse, Talonflame, Simisear, Lilligant, Roserade, Spinda, Sigilyph, Gigalith, Tyrantrum, Aegislash, Skarmory, Carracosta, Jellicent, Huntail and Pelipper.

Bonnie had only started being a trainer since Ash was betrayed so she did not have as many pokemon as the others in the group. Bonnie's pokemon included: Mesprit, Butterfree, Beedrill, Liepard, Beartic, Ursaring, Milotic, Blastoise, Lanturn, Raticate, , Ditto, Azumarill, Sunflora, Wailord, Chatot, Heliolisk, Delcatty, Meowstic (M), Vaporeon, Delphox, Corsola and Clawitzer.

Max was in the same position as Bonnie, he had only begun a short time before Bonnie did and therefore he did not have as many pokemon as some of the others in their group. Max's pokemon included: Victini, Trevenant, Barbaracle, Spiritomb, Glameow, Gastrodon, Vespiqueen, Baltoy,Volbeat, Raichu, Ampharos, Avalugg, Malamar, Exadrill, Herdier, Probopass, Mamoswine, Toxicroak, Snorlax, Charizard, Carbink, Gogoat, Diggersby, Stunfick, Chandelre, Galvantula, Vanilluxe, Gothitelle and Krookodile.

And finally there was Chase, he had only been with the group for just over a month now, but he had been the Altomare Ace for many years meaning that he too had a lot of pokemon on his team. Chase's pokemon included: Registeel, Torkoal, Grumpig, Milotic, Gorebys, Huntail, Yanmega, Plusle, Minon, Noivern, Manectric, Medicham, Lucario, Mawile, Aggron, Shedinja, Marowak, Exploud, Masquerain, Surskit, Gardevoir, Gallade, Musharna, Dustox, Beautifly, Meowstic (F), Furfrou, Florges, Pyroar, Chesnaught, Mienshao, Haxorus, Beheeyem, Eelektross, Seaking, Escavalier, Emolga, Sawsbuck, Swanna, Arbok, Sandslash, Sylveon, Glaceon, Umbreon, Espeon, Ninetales, Persian, Alakazam, Golem, Rapidash, Gengar, Sableye and Kabutops.

 **(End of list.)**

As can be clearly seen there is a lot of pokemon in this small family, but because of their Nanodex's and the large house that they bought there is room for these and more if more were found.

Norman and Caroline were happily married with Max and Ash as their sons, Max by blood and Ash through adoption. On top of this they were going to have a daughter in law when Ash and Latias were married as well as another daughter in law when Max marries Bonnie, and they also had Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain as people they thought of as their sons but are not really through blood nor adoption.

Paul and Chase had one another, they were not yet together but everyone knew that it was going to happen soon, even though they had not known one another long they felt strongly for each other. Both of them also had Norman and Caroline as parents even though they were not related in any way, and they also had Ash, Latias, Gary, Alain, Max and Bonnie as the siblings that they didn't have.

Gary had Alain, they were not together yet but they both felt strongly for each other and it would not be long before they did get together. They too had Norman and Caroline as parents even though they were not related and they had Paul, Chase, Ash, Latias, Max and Bonnie as the siblings they never had.

Max and Bonnie had one another as well and they were together. Max had Norman and Caroline as his biological parents, he had Ash who was his brother through adoption and Latias would be his sister in law when the two got married. And on top of that they had Chase, Paul, Alain and Gary as the other siblings who were not related to them.

Ash had Latias, who was going to become his bride in a few weeks, they also had Norman and Caroline who were his parents through adoption and her in laws when they married and Max who was his brother through adoption and her brother in law when they were married in a few short weeks. On top of this they had Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain as the siblings who they were not going to be related to but thought of as family anyway.

Ash and Latias were to be married in a few short weeks, which was a month and a half when their family did not know it in weeks. They had discussed many things about the wedding since they had gotten back home as Ash did not have to do any battling at the time being.

Ash had decided to go and speak to Charles Goodshow who was president of the pokemon league government, he went there and they discussed what was now going to happen as he had all of the champion titles as well as the Altomare Ace title. What they had found was good news.

The challenger would of course chose the region that they want to face this could be Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos, when this decision was made then they would go and face the gym leaders. When the challenger has all of the badges they go to league, the winner of the league then goes on to face the elites. Ash had discovered that he can change the elites to four of his choosing for all of the regions so Ash chose to go with Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain as his four elites. Ash would have been notified from Charles Goodshow of the region the winner was going for and then he would be informed from his elites if he had beaten all of them. If the challenger somehow defeats all of the elites then they will face Ash for the title of champion to the region that they first entered for. A challenger can not become the champion of all of the regions and the Altomare Ace by beating Ash.

The simplest way that made the rest of his family understand this was Ash told them that the challenger would have to face the elites 6 times and then face 7 times as there is no elites for the Altomare Ace title, this made his family understand what he was telling them.

But Charles had also told him that he would not have to start this just yet, as he had been travelling for years and doing many battles he was allowed a while to rest, when asked what about leagues he was told that they usually do this when there is a new champion for that region, but since it is all of them all of the leagues are shutting down, elites are dismissed as Ash chose his own four, and no one can challenge the champion or Altomare Ace until he is ready.

This made Ash very happy as he knew he would now be able to relax and settle down for a short while before he had to do any more battling, Ash and his family also could not get rid of the feeling that something else was coming in a few years. This feeling was a good feeling telling them that they were going to get the revenge that they wanted as well as the proof they needed, and they could not wait for this to finally happen.

But for now they were all content to relax right where they are.

Ash and his family had now been in Altomare for 3 months and things were going well.

Max and Bonnie were always going of and playing with the pokemon, Paul and Chase had finally told each other how they felt and they were now happily together, Gary and Alain had also done their confessions and they were not happily together as well, Norman and Caroline spent their time together and fussing over the children, as for Ash and Latias their wedding was coming up in a week and they were preparing for it.

Since Latias did not know many girls they had decided that her 'bridesmaids' would be Bonnie, Gary and Paul while Ash had Max, Alain and Chase. Norman and Caroline were going to be the ones walking down the aisle with Latias as she had no family of her own.

Ash was excited for this as he had been waiting so long to marry the female pokemon, but while he did feel this he also felt nervous as if something bad was going to happen.

Charles Goodshow had kept to his word and Ash did not have to any battling until he wanted to, the man also relayed his message to the other elites that they were being released, he was going to pay them and he knew that they would find jobs taking over gyms from the older people as well as travelling themselves.

When Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain ha learned they were going to be the new elites they were shocked, Ash told them that they were some of the most powerful trainers he had ever seen and that he couldn't imagine placing anyone else as his elites. Max and Bonnie were more focused on researching pokemon and helping them as well as this Norman and Caroline were more content staying in the house with their family and their pokemon (though they did help with anything). Ash, Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were the ones that were interested in battling, Latias mostly stuck with Ash but there were times when she would be of with other members of the family helping them.

As the day was coming closer the more real it seemed, he was getting married in a week.

Don't get him wrong he was excited and happy to be marrying the girl/pokemon of his dreams but at the same time he was nervous of doing this and committing himself. However as soon as he looked at Latias and how excited and she was all of those nerves disappeared in a flash.

Caroline, Bonnie and Latias had all gone dress shopping in the first week of being back in Altomare knowing that it would take some time for the dress to be made. None of the boys had been allowed to go in case they went and told Ash, at least they all knew the girls would not do this.

Because each of the couples were on the opposite sides for the 'bridesmaids' and the 'groomsmen' they were going to walk down as a couple. So Paul and Chase would go down as a couple, Gary and Alain will go down as a couple as will Bonnie and Max, Norman and Caroline were going to be bringing down Latias.

Pikachu was going to be carrying the rings down the aisle and there was a large balcony above their garden, which will be where all of the pokemon will watch the wedding. Most of the pokemon will be in the crowd at the wedding but this is not possible with all of the legendary pokemon, so they will be up in the balcony and all of the other flying pokemon will be on the roof of the large building to watch.

"Are you excited Ash?" Paul said as they walked back to the house. Paul and Ash had gone out into the yard to practice battle, even though they were not starting the leagues yet they were not going to get out of shape. Ash had told Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain that they would continue training just so there was no chance of being beaten, they did not question him as they wanted to do this.

"Yes I am excited Paul, more excited then anything else. But there is also some nervousness in there as well, what if she doesn't come? What if she changes her mind and says no?" Ash said in a rush.

Paul shook his head fondly. "Ash of course she would come, Latias loves you. And if she thought there was any chance of saying no then she would not of said when proposed to her." Paul said, this calming Ash down immensely.

"Yeah I know you are right Paul, but there is a part of me that thinks she would be better of with someone else." Ash said.

"You do realise that she is the last Latias and you are now the only surviving Latios, you complete each other in more ways then one." Paul told him, which put a smile on Ash's face.

"You know ever since you got with Chase, I think you are becoming more of a sap and a softie." Ash told him, and got a surprise when Paul smiled at him.

"Guess that's what happens when you fall in love." Paul said with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Yeah true. Come on lets head back, I want to spend my last few days with Latias as my mother wants us to sleep separately until our wedding." Ash said. Ash and Latias had finally spent the night in bed doing something other than sleeping, they had waited years to do this but they knew that they couldn't wait any longer. Ash said that it was one of the most magical moments in his life, and that he was glad he could share it for the first time with the person that he loved so dearly, Latias saying the same thing.

When Ash had told his family he had finally done the deed they mostly laughed at him, telling him that it was about time that they shared a bed other then for sleeping, even his parents joined in on the teasing. It didn't bother Ash and Latias as much as they both knew that they had waited a long time to do the deed.

The week flew by so quickly and before Ash knew it, it was time for him to get married. They had decided to get married in the large garden of the house that they lived in. They had invited a few people that they had grown close to in Altomare to the wedding, but other then that it was just a small wedding with their family.

Ash had gotten ready early in the morning wanting to make sure everything was perfect for the day. He was wearing a traditional black tux, with a black tie, white shirt, black pants and black shoes, he also had a rose in his lapel to signify the love.

The priest arrived and the guests were shown to their seats. Ash walked down the aisle taking his place to the right in front of the alter.

A slow song started playing but it was not the bridal song signalling the bride was coming, this was the song as the 'bridesmaids' and the 'groomsmen' came down the aisle. Paul and Chase came down the aisle first arms through one another's, they looked at one another before Chase moved to stand beside Ash and Paul moved to stand on the other side of the alter. The rest of his family followed, Gary and Alain coming next, Gary going to stand next to Paul while Alain joined Chase and finally it was the turn of Bonnie and Max, Bonnie went to stand next to Gary while Max went and stood beside Alain. It was then the turn of the bride.

The bridal music began and Ash was nearly jumping in his standing position. The doors opened and Ash opened his mouth in shock, he knew his love was beautiful but he had never seen her look this gorgeous in the years that they had been together.

Latias was wearing a mermaid style dress that hugged her curves and then flared out below the knee. It was a sweetheart neckline with beading around the edge which brought out the breasts, it hugged her body nicely down to where it flared out below the knew. There were aspects of lace and beading throughout the dress but it was not drowning in it and the flared part of the skirt all blended into the rest of the dress, meaning that it didn't look like two parts of one dress. She had on a diamond tiara on her head which held a long cathedral and beaded veil, a pair of white high heeled shoes with beading on the toe and a bouquet of red and white roses. Her long hair was styled into a half up, half down look with lots of graceful curls and her make up was just her, her eyes were surrounded in gold eyeshadow outlined in black liner, her cheeks had a hint of pink on them from the blusher and her lips were as red as a rose.

In Ash's opinion she was the most beautiful person in the world, and as she made her way down the aisle on the arms of his parents he couldn't help but think that he was the luckiest man on Earth. She was led down the aisle and then handed over to Ash who took her hand and led up the rest of the way to the alter.

"We are gathered here today to join Ash Maple and Melody Rose Jones in Holy Matrimony." The priest said, Melody Rose Jones was the cover name that they had chosen for Latias' human form, Ash thought it suit her very well. "If there is anyone in this room that thinks this commitment should not take place speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest, no body was raising their hands or saying anything. "Now you can say your vows."

"Melody ever since I met you all those years ago I have done nothing but love you more and more every day we have been together. After all that has happened in my life you were there for me when I needed you the most and since then you have been a constant remainder of all of the good things in my life. I couldn't be more happy joining you in marriage today and becoming your husband." Ash said as Latias and the rest of the crowd in tears.

"Ash you found me when I was at my worst and you brought me back from what would have kept us apart. You have shown me nothing but love and kindness, teaching me things that I had not yet understood and showing me the regions. You have been a constant reminder in my life since we met that first time all of those years ago, and I have grown to love you more and more since we reunited years ago. I couldn't be more happy to become joined to you as your wife." Latias said, this brought Ash and the rest of the audience to tears.

"Do you Ash take Latias to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall part you?" The priest asked.

"Of course I do!" Ash yelled to the crowd causing them, Latias and the priest to burst out into laughter.

"And do you Melody take Ash to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death shall part you?" The priest asked again.

"You bet I do!" Latias said, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Then I prounouce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said.

Ash smiled and jumped to Latias kissing her passionately, the crowd clapping at them.

"I love you Latias." Ash said as the ceremony came to an end.

"And I love you too Ash." Latias said, kissing one another once again.

They had now been back in Altomare for a year, Ash and Latias had now been married for 9 months.

For their honeymoon Ash and Latias went to the Kalos region for a few weeks, Latias wanted to spend more time there rather then travelling and finding pokemon as she thought that it was very beautiful and she liked being in the area. They spent the time going around the region more slowly and paying more attention to what was going on around them, they had their own rooms as Ash was the champion of Kalos so they were able to have their private time and other times Ash was challenged to a battle.

Ash realised that no matter where he went people in the regions were going to recognise him as the champion of either just their region, or for all of the regions or for having all of the legendary pokemon, so he was challenged by people in the Kalos region who wanted to see if he was as good as they say. Even though he was on his honeymoon Ash was not going to forget about his pokemon, Latias had told him to bring all of his pokemon as he couldn't stop training them, he was reluctant at first as this was his time with Latias alone but she insisted that he bring them. So his pokemon were with him when he was challenged to a battle and his pokemon were still as strong as ever since he was training them when on the honeymoon.

When they returned home Ash and Latias had been welcomed back warmly and after they had gotten settled in they wanted all of the details of what they had done, so they told them, of course leaving out some select bits that they did not want to share.

Ash had been very concerned about Latias though as she was being sick all of the time, having different moods all of the time and eating a whole lot more than she normally did, and this caused Ash as well as the others to all panic.

They asked Arceus. "Arceus are you able to scan Latias and see what is wrong with her? I'm really starting to get worried." Ash sounded small and scared right now.

"Of course Chosen. Latias my child step forward." The king pokemon said, Latias was nervous while she knew the pokemon was not going to hurt her she had the strange feeling that she had to protect something, though that something she did not know.

Ash saw this hesitance and this made him more worried, Latias was close to all of his pokemon as she was one herself but she was always closer to Ash as he is her own husband and her type of pokemon, as well as all of the legendaries as she has met them before. Since Latias was scared of going to Arceus this had him worried.

Ash had lightly pushed her in the direction of where the king pokemon was sitting, while Ash usually kept his legendaries in their pokeball's he let them out when they were home or when they were alone, Latias did as Ash pushed her.

Arceus closed her eyes and asked Latias to do the same, so she did. Arceus then began to push her power into Latias and continue to push it throughout her body. With Arceus' power raging through Latias it would be able to sense what it wrong with the pokemon and then relate it back to the owner of the power, which in turn tells Arceus what was wrong with Latias.

What his power brought back, made the king of pokemon gasp and his eyes shoot open.

Now Ash was really scared thinking there were not many things that could scare the big and old king of pokemon.

"This has never been heard of before." Arceus said, but it came out as a whisper, so low that all of the other humans and pokemon nearly missed it.

"Arceus please, what is wrong with her? Is she dying?" Ash asked in a hurry. He had just married Latias, he did not want to lose her this quick.

"Oh no don't worry Chosen, your mate is just fine, everything is progressing as it should and she is very healthy." Arceus said, and this confused all of the humans and pokemon in the room.

"How is she fine? She's being sick nearly all of the time, she is eating so much and at one time she's so nice to me and the next minute its like she wants to kill me." Ash said in a rush, he didn't understand why Arceus couldn't see there was anything wrong with who he loved.

"She is progressing well and she is healthy for her condition. If you think about the symptoms she has then you will know what the problem is." Arceus said, he wanted to see if any of them knew what the problem was.

"Oh My God!" Came the squeal from Caroline.

"Looks like someone has figured it out." Arceus said nodding his head to the mother of the Chosen, he had come to like all of these humans and all of the pokemon that were gathered around him, these were the better choice compared to the friends and pokemon his Chosen had before the betrayal.

"Mum, what is it?" Ash asked, he was confused. If his mum had figured it out why did she sound so happy?

"Come on people think, what is the only condition that has all of these symptoms?" Caroline said, she was a little disappointed that no one else was able to figure this out, but then again she was only person in this room that this had happened to.

Pretty soon everyone, people and pokemon knew what was wrong with Latias, but Ash did not and he was panicking about it. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Ash almost yelled, if it was not for the worry setting in more and more he would be demanding to be told what they all knew.

"The sickness in the morning, the mood swings and eating more. Ash lift up Latias' top and look underneath." Max said, Ash looked confused but did as he was told.

What he found there was shocking.

There was a small, hard bump on the pale stomach in front of him. If you looked at it straight on you would not be able to see it, but if you looked from the side then it was clear to see, and that is when it clicked into his mind what was going on.

Latias looked confused again, she had no idea what they were all talking about and why Ash had nearly taken her top of in front of everyone. Latias had been in human form more then in her pokemon one, as had Ash, they usually spent the day in their human forms but the nights in their pokemon, sometimes during the day when it safe they turn into their pokemon forms and sometimes at night they sleep in their human form.

"Oh My God. I can't believe it." Ash said in barely a whisper, he was so shocked.

"Will someone explain?" Latias said, she was getting angry at being the only one who didn't know what was wrong with herself.

"Latias my daughter, you are going to be a mother." Norman said as he looked at her and Ash proudly.

Latias' mind went blank. "What do you mean?" She asked, her brain was working correctly right now.

"You are pregnant, you are having a baby." Bonnie said smiling. She was going to have a little baby sister/brother to fawn over and play with, this was going to be the best.

As soon as the words pregnant and baby were out of her mouth they heard a loud thump and they all turned to see what it was, thinking that it was going to be danger. What they saw shocked them.

Ash, the champion of all of the regions, the Altomare Ace and one of the strongest masters in the pokemon world, had just fainted.

Latias rushed to his side and started to shake him awake, Ash awoke a few seconds later saying, "Oh Latias had this awesome dream, we were just told you were pregnant." Ash said a little drowsy from the fainting.

"That was no dream my Chosen, your mate is pregnant and you are going to be a father." Arceus said proudly. This was going to be a first, even though Ash is mostly pokemon a small part of him is still human meaning that this child is most likely also going to be part pokemon and part human, this will only ever be the second time this has happened and the first time it has happened through birth.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Ash asked shocked. When everyone nodded their heads he jumped to his feet, grabbed Latias around the middle and swung her in the air. "I'm going to be a dad!" Ash screamed, this was not a question, it was a happy proclamation of this fact.

"I'm going to be a grandpa, and Caroline your going to be a grandma." Norman said shocked, he didn't think he was going to be a grandpa this young, Caroline was thinking the same thing. But they were both happy for Ash and Latias, the pair had been together for many years now, they were married and in human years they are both over the age of 18, they were more then capable of raising this child. And on top of that they had them, Bonnie, Max, Paul, Chase, Alain and Gary to help as well as all of the pokemon also.

"I'm going to be a uncle!" Max exclaimed. He was so happy for this, he was so used to being the youngest in the group, even his girlfriend was a year older then him. He remembered when he travelled around with May, in fact his whole life with May was always her telling him what to do, her not listening to him and her not playing with him. Her excuse was always the same, I'm too old to play and your still a baby so you can play, I'm the oldest and I know best you are too young to help and I am the oldest so you will listen to me.

Max was going to be the best uncle that he could be, Bonnie was thinking that she was going to be the best aunt that she could be and Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were all thinking that they were also going to be protective uncles, they may not be related to this family in blood but they still considered one another a family, this made them the babies uncles.

"This child is going to be spoilt rotten. It will have a lot of pokemon to play with, it will have a loving mom and dad, it will have a love-smitten grandma and grandpa to spoil it, it will have one aunt who will fawn of over it and it will have 5 uncles who will be over protective of it." Ash said, he couldn't be happier then he was right now.

When he was betrayed he didn't think he was going to have new parents, he didn't think he was going to have a brother and a sister in law when they got married, he didn't think that he would have brothers in people he wasn't related to, he didn't think he was going to be married to the girl/pokemon of his dreams and most of all he didn't think he was going to be a father.

Ash was glad now that his mother had betrayed him, he didn't think he could trust her with what he has trusted Caroline and Norman with.

If he had told Delia that he was a pokemon she would have him shipped to a lab where they would experiment on him, if he told her he was in love with a pokemon she would set up a deal with the parents of a girl to make him marry and if he told her his wife was pregnant she would force him to abort it, which is something he would never do.

He had a semi normal childhood, he was not abused physically by his mother but he was mentally. Delia was a loving mother when Ash was born but that all changed when Ash's father left her, she blamed it all on Ash and took it out on him but not physically. This was why Ash had always been so happy when he was invited over to Gary's as a kid and why he was excited when he left the house to play with his friends, he couldn't wait to get away from the woman that was meant to be his mother.

Professor Oak had tried to take the young boy in when his grandson Gary told him what was going on, and after seeing all of the marks on Ash when he knew what to look for, but he knew Delia would not allow that. This is why he always invited the boy over to their house to stay, so that Ash could be kept away from that horrible more often.

"I can see you already love this child Chosen, would you like to know more?" Arceus asked, his scan had revealed a lot about the child that Latias was carrying.

"Of course I do! Me and Latias made it because we love each other, and yes I would like to know more." Ash said excited. He knew that his father was still alive, he had a feeling that his father was looking for him and he would wait for his father to find them. He now had Norman and Caroline as his mother and father, but he still wanted to meet, get to know and be involved with his birth father, though he would call by name instead. It had nothing to do with the man, it was just Norman is his dad and that is not going to change.

"Well then I should tell you it is not child, it is children. Latias and Ash you are having twins." Arceus said, this time the family's mouth's just fell open in shock.

"Your sure?" Latias asked. She was happy that she was pregnant, it was a symbol that Ash loved her and she loved him, and they would love the child no matter what. But finding out that they were going to have double that made her excited and nervous at the same time.

"I am positive, when I scanned you there were two life signals inside you, this indicates you are having twins." Arceus said with a smiled on his face. He could feel emotions from people and pokemon alike and the feelings that he was getting from every person and pokemon in the area was one of happiness, love and protection for the children that were not even born yet.

"Wow, how far along is she?" Norman had asked the question that Ash was going to ask next.

"She was conceived 4 months ago, I do not know why you have not bee pregnant before this but it was most definitely 4 months." Arceus said, he didn't even remember this time.

"That was the time where you went into heat Latias." Ash said, Latias nodding her head.

At this the humans in the room looked confused while the pokemon all nodded their heads.

"What does that mean?" Chase asked. He was always interested in knowing knew things about pokemon and human relations, Latias and Ash were perfect to study to better understand this. Every time something new happens he is always first there, he is like his boyfriend in that sense.

"Being in heat is a female trait, it is a way to let the male know that they ready to breed, this happens in animals and in pokemon but humans do not have a heat. During a heat Latias' hormones are raised to conceive a child, he scent increases to draw the mate in and she is always turned on." Ash said with a blush on his face, Latias also had a blush but it was a much deeper shade.

"That is why you ordered us out of the house 4 months ago." Max said as he remembered that day. Ash had came down from his room sweating and asked them all to leave the house for the rest of the day, asking for them to take all of the pokemon as well.

No one knew why they didn't want to pressure Ash, but they had always wanted to know.

"Yes it was, he was going to help me. You see me and Ash had already mated before the wedding meaning that we were already mates, if a female is mated when they go into then it will only affect their mate, but if she is not then she is fair game to other pokemon to breed her. A pokemon can only get pregnant when they mate in heat, this is how it is different then for humans who can mate and breed at any time." Latias explained.

"That explains why you haven't gotten pregnant before my child, it is because this was the first heat that you had ever had. You are still a young pokemon, if you were a human you would be the same age as Ash as a human, 19, this is when female pokemon go into womanhood and have their first heat. Let's just say that 1, we were happy that Latias had a mate during this and 2, we were not in that house when this was going on." Arceus said with a small smile, while the family were shocked.

"Why? We have been in the house before when they have done the deed." Max said, he was still a bit young but he knew the basics and he had heard Ash and Latias a few times before.

"Well during a mating cycle when the female is in heat the male has a strong urge to claim her and breed her, this can be very rough and sometimes the pokemon can be hurt. It was easier in this case as Ash and Latias are mates and would not hurt one another, but they would have done this whole day and the whole night. I for one would not want to be in the house when this happens at all." Arceus said with a shake of the head.

"How many heats will she have?" Caroline asked. She wanted Ash and Latias to have a lot of children, but she did not want them all at once.

"She will now not have another heat until after the children are born. Then after that it will be another few years until the next heat cycle, it knows when they have children and it gives a few years for them to be ready for the process to be repeated." Arceus explained, and Caroline was relieved.

"I still can't believe I'm going to be a parent." Ash said as he looked at Latias and smiled, he knew that they were going to do their best. Ash had not grown up with a father and he refused to be anything like his mother, he would be a father his own way. He just hoped that one day his father would find him. He had realised he calls Norman dad, this means that he would be able to call Red 'father', Caroline 'mum' and Norman 'dad'.

"And we all know you are going to be the best parents for those children, and you will have us to help you too." Paul said, the others all nodding their heads, including all of the pokemon.

The moment was ruined when a large Pidgeot came swooping down to them and its beak was a letter. The bird landed right in front of Ash and handed the letter to him, when Ash looked there was in fact two letters instead of the one that Ash had seen, Ash also had the feeling that this bird was very familiar, when he read the letter he knew why.

Letter one read as follows:

 _Ash, I hope this letter reaches you in time. You and your chosen elites will not need to come for a longer period of time then what we discussed previously. You have been formally invited to the Tournament of Champions, an exclusive battling tournament with champions, elites, gym leaders and strong trainers all there to participate. It is a tournament for the strongest, and the best of the best. You are the champion of all regions, you are the Altomare Ace, you are a pokemon master and you are a very strong trainer, this applies to you also. Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain have also been given a letter saying they are invited to this tournament also and I hope you all will attend. I have also been informed that your ex friends have also been invited, though I do not know how that has happened. I look forward to seeing you. Charles Goodshow._

Ash smiled when he read this, so he was finally achieving his dream. He had become a pokemon master and he had done so much more without his ex friends then he had done with them.

He was happy to hear about this tournament and he was happy to know that his family were also going to be participating, he was not looking forward to meeting all of the traitors again but he was excited to prove them wrong in what they said about him.

Letter two read as follows:

 _Mr Satoshi, we are pleased to extend a welcome to you to our Tournament of Champions. This is an exclusive tournament, for the best of the best and we have heard good things about you. If you are interested in this tournament please come to the Indigo Plateau in one week to register. Pokemon Committee._

"Well it says we have to go to the Indigo Plateau to register that must be where it is being held. I am shocked that the traitors even got in, I beat Brock and Misty so easily its like they weren't even gym leaders." Ash sneered as he thought about them.

Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain also had letters that came with birds and didn't even bother to read them, they knew who they were from and what they contained, however all of them thanked the birds and gave them treats before they took of back to their home.

"Just think of it this way my love, you are going to prove to them just how good you are." Latias said. Latias had gone up to change clothes before the bird had arrived and came back down in time to hear what the letter said. Now that she knew she was pregnant and not fat she wanted to show of her 4 month belly bump, which could not be easily seen in the tight blue top that she had changed into.

Ash had turned to look at her when he heard her voice and smiled when he saw her. His wife carried pregnancy well, it made him feel so in love with her and their child, as well as protective when he was able to see the bump from her clothes. This was also a way to warn of other men, like Brock, who would try to make a move her, if they see the pregnant belly and the rings then they would not dare.

"So what are we going do? Are you going to enter it Ash?" Alain asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course we are. Besides I am the champion of all the regions and the Altomare Ace I have got to be there, as do you four anyway as you are the new elites to all of the regions." Ash explained which earned him nods of understanding.

"That's my Ash." Latias said as she pecked him on the cheek, which caused Ash to blush.

"Everyone go and pack, the Indigo Plateau is in the Kanto region and that is the furthest away from us. We will each take our flying pokemon to the Plateau, it should be quicker." Ash explained, he remembered how long it took to get there when he was last visiting but he knew if they took the flying pokemon they had then they would make it sooner.

Ash decided that he would use Lugia to get there, most of the people would know he was the one with the legendary pokemon, and he'll be damned if he does not use them. Latias will be riding with else was going to save their legendaries for a special time, and Ash was saving some of his also.

Paul and Chase were going to fly on Chase's Noivern.

Gary and Alain were going to fly on Alain's Charizard.

Norman and Caroline were going to fly on Caroline's Salamence.

Max and Bonnie were going to fly on Max's Charizard.

They were excited for this and Ash realised that this is what he had been feeling. He knew that the feeling he had was when he was going to get revenge for what they did to him, but he had no idea that it would be this soon.

Everyone else was thinking along the same track, they also had a feeling that a new adventure was coming and that they were going to get revenge for what those people had done, but they had never thought it was going to be coming this quickly.

None of them were going to complain though and with one hug to everyone else, they all departed to their rooms so they could pack.

When Ash and Latias were alone it all came down on them. They were going to be parents and while they were happy with this fact they were both nervous that they were going to do the wrong thing.

"Do not worry my love, we are going to love and raise these babies no matter what and our family will help. There is something I have been meaning to tell you, and to ask you." Ash said, he had never told Latias of his true father and he felt that the time was drawing nearer.

"What is it my? You know you can tell me anything." Latias said, she was not cross that he had kept this from her, she knew that it must be important if he would do this.

"Well when I was younger Delia, my ex mother, told me that my father was dead and that it was my fault, if I hadn't been born then my father would never have been killed. She was very mean to me, she never physically abused me but the mental abuse was enough. Gary's grandpa wanted to take me in but he knew Delia would never sign me over so he made it his job to invite me over to theirs as often as he could, or invite me to play out with Gary often enough so I wouldn't have to go to that house with that woman who called herself my mother." Ash took a break to gage his wife's reaction.

Latias was shocked to hear this, when she had first met Ash, Brock and Misty they all spoke highly of Delia Ketchum, well Misty and Brock did but Ash never said anything. Latias could always sense there was something with that woman that made Ash uncomfortable with his own mother. "Continue Ash dear." She told him softly.

Latias then had an idea, she knew of a way to calm down Ash. She reached over and grabbed his hand before pulling him to the bed, she lay down on the bottom and she placed him to her side. This meant that Ash's head was resting on her tummy where their babies were, Ash sighed and reached his hand up to place it on the bump and softly stroked. Latias was right, they may not have known about the baby for a long time but already was protective of it and more protective her as well, she knew this would calm him down enough to talk.

"Thank you my love. Anyway I always felt that my father was alive, just like I could sense the approach of this tournament I am entering, and I know he is looking for me. Norman and Caroline are my mum and dad but he is still my biological father. Do you think they would hate me if I called him father, while calling Norman and Caroline dad and mum?" He was almost afraid of the answer.

Latias could see this was really affecting her love. "Ash darling, they love you no matter what. If Delia is really like you say she is then it would not surprise me if he left because of her, by the sounds of it he did not even know she was pregnant and when you were she took that anger out on you. By saying he was dead it meant that she would not have to face the fact that her husband left her. Your father has probably found out you are his son and he wants to find you, Norman and Caroline are going to understand this, they will be your mum and dad but he is going to be your father, and they will be proud of that. While I continue to pack why don't you go and talk to them?" Latias said and was rewarded with a kiss.

"You are too good for me my love." Ash said as he looked into the amber eyes that he loved so much.

"And you are too much for me. Now go and see them, and remember to tell them how strongly you feel about this okay." She told, she gave him one final kiss and he stroked her tummy once more before leaving the room and walked to his parents.

"Mum, dad. Can I talk to you for a minute?" He knew his voice was shaky and this is what had his parents turning so quickly.

"Of course you can son, we are here for all of you. Now what is wrong?" Norman asked, he led his son over to the large bed where he sat on Ash's right while Caroline sat on their son's left.

Ash then went onto tell them what he had told Latias. He knew his father was alive and he knew that he was looking for him, he also told them that he wanted to get to know his father, but he was scared about how his new parents were going to take it. When Ash looked at them he expected to see angry faces, but instead they were smiling.

"Ash this is great news!" Caroline squealed.

"It is?" Asked Ash, he was very confused.

"Of course you get to meet your real father and we get to tell him embarrassing things about you." Norman said smirking at Ash.

"Your not mad that I still want to call him father even though you adopted me?" Ash asked, once again scared of the answer.

"Of course he is your father, and besides you told us we would mum and dad, he would be father. It will be just like having three parents, besides if what Latias says is true and it most likely is, then this man has not known he had a son for 19 years, imagine the pain he felt when he found out? No he will find you and when he does he will be welcomed into this family as brother to us and third parent to you and the others." Norman explained. Ash was so happy he stood up and hugged both of his parents tightly before running out of the room to help Latias.

"He is going to be even happier when Red comes home to him. We may be his parents but he wishes to know the man that created him, if I remember Red correctly then he is going to be looking all over for his son." Caroline said and Norman nodded.

Caroline and Norman had been friends with Red when they were young, he used to live in the same region as them, but his parents forced him to move to another region when he was 15 years old. They kept in touch with one another, and when they heard what the woman who he took on as a wife did to him they were shocked. He told them he was leaving her and Kanto behind to travel and that he would see them soon.

They had no idea how the man would know that he had a son but they were not going to stop their friend from getting to know his own son, that just wasn't in their nature. "Besides, I think it would be cool to have 3 parents, him and those babies are going to be so spoilt when Red comes back and learns he's not only a father but a father in law as well as a grandpa." Norman said smiling.

Caroline nodded her head and smiled as well. Yes, with the addition of Red then there family would be complete, they now only had to wait for the rest of their children to marry and then the only additions to the family are going to be the children.

Back in Latias and Ash's room she was almost done with the packing, since she was a psychic pokemon then she was able to do most things using her powers. She was happy when Ash came in, gave her a big kiss, rubbed her tummy and told her what Norman and Caroline had to say. She also knew that their family was complete, when everyone married only children will be added to the family.

Ash couldn't be happier. He had a loving wife who he loved very much, two children on the way, a mum and dad who loved him, friends/brothers who would not leave him, loyal and loving pokemon who would always stay with him and on top of that he now had his father looking for him.

His family was almost complete, and now he couldn't wait to go to this tournament as this is where he knew he would meet his father.

He could just feel it.

Ash, Latias, Paul, Chase, Gary, Alain, Max, Bonnie, Norman and Caroline were getting ready to head to the Tournament of Champions in a couple of days, but Ash had another feeling and he decided to bring it up with his family.

"Ash what is it, you have been staring into space for a while?" Caroline asked her son.

"Do you guys remember when I said I had a feeling that this tournament was coming up, even though I had no clue?" Ash asked. To him it felt a bit weird saying this to his family, it made him feel like he was insane, listening to some feelings that he has been getting.

"Yes of course we do. When you first said it we thought you were insane but when it really happened we began to change our minds." Max said smiling.

At this point Ash's two Lucario came out of their pokeball's. "I think we can answer that one Master." The black and blue Lucario said. Ash had gotten very confused when it came to his two Lucario so he had decided to give them both names. The white and silver Lucario that belonged to Sir Aaron was called Aaron, the black and blue Lucario was called Auran, this made it easier for Ash and the two pokemon.

"What can you tell me?" Ash asked some of his most loyal pokemon. Ash knew that all of his pokemon loved him and would remain loyal to him, but Pikachu had been with him the longest so he knew that he would never leave him, as well as that Aaron and Auran were both his mentors so he knew that they would not leave him either.

"Well as you know you are a desendent of Sir Aaron, who was one of the first and only people to ever manage the power of aura. I was the only pokemon that Sir Aaron had as I was the only pokemon who could use aura." Aaron said, Ash was confused.

"But Aaron all of my other pokemon can use aura, they use it to power up their moves or energy while battling. We have not yet used it in a battle but they can all use it so how come only you could?" Ash asked the pokemon.

"You have a great amount of aura within you, even more then Aaron. You have transferred some of your aura into all of your pokemon and because you are so powerful you have not even noticed you have done so. This is why you can understand all of the pokemon, because you are using aura." Aaron explained.

Ash had realised after he had become the Altomare Ace that he could hear all of his pokemon and not just the ones that he could hear through telepathy in his head, he could hear every single one of his pokemon as well as the pokemon from everyone else in the family. It was very useful and it meant he would not have to ask Latias what all of the pokemon wanted he needed to know.

"Yes and this aura also increases your feelings, the same thing has happened to all aura guardians. Lucario are born, raised and trained in the Lucarion village where we learn all about aura as we are the pokemon to help those who use its power. All people who have aura have sensitive emotions and feelings, you can sense other emotions and feelings from the people around you, so if you are sensing happen then listen as they will be right." Auran said. After Ash nodded in understand Auran and Aaron returned to the other pokemon so they could play.

"Have you been having another feeling love?" Latias asked, if he was she could only hope it was a good feeling.

"Yes I have. And I have been feeling that my birth father is close, I sense he will find us in one day." Ash said earning shocked gasps from his family.

"Will we even still be here in a day?" Bonnie asked. It was only a short week before the tournament began and she knew that they were going to have to leave soon in order to get there in time to register the boys.

"Yes we will. If we were going to take the boat then we would have to leave now, but since we are going to use our flying pokemon then it will take us less time, we will not have to leave here for another 2 days." Ash told them and they all nodded.

Ever since Ash had started sensing his father was looking for him he had been excited to be found, back when he was a child and his mother still loved him she told him how nice and caring his father was, which is why he was always so confused when his father had left him, but the he had been told that he was dead and he would never see him again, that was when his mother had lost all love for her son.

"Are you sure you want to meet him Ash?" Norman asked. He had no hate for the idea of Ash meeting his father, he had a feeling it was Delia Ketchum that drove the man away without even knowing she was pregnant. Somehow the man has found out the truth and is looking for his son, and when he finds him Norman was going to be a dad to Ash as well as his real father. Norman thought Ash was pretty lucky, he had a wife, twins on the way, 2 fathers, a mother, a brother and a lot of friends who were like family, yes Ash was a very lucky person.

"Yes. You two are my adoptive parents and I will always call you mum and dad, but he is my real father and as such he will be called father. Just think of it this way, I will have 3 parents instead of 2." Ash said smirking.

"Very well then, but we must all pack and be ready to leave. I get the feeling that Red Ketchum (Ash's father) will be coming with us when he finds you, and he may bring with him someone else." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked generally confused.

"Well think about it Ash. You are 19, your father left before you were born meaning he has been single for 19 years, I would think by now he has a wife and maybe some children, who knows you could be a big brother." Norman said after his wife.

At this Ash's smile grew. "So your telling me that not only would I have 2 fathers, but there is a chance I would have 2 mothers and some siblings?" Ash asked happily, earning nods from his parents. "That's so cool." Ash yelled.

And that is just what they did, Ash and his family waited for one day. They were lounging in the living room when a knock on the door came, the butler was the one who answered it and then reported back to the family.

"Mister Norman, Mrs Caroline? A Mister Red Ketchum is here to see you." The butler said before leaving the room.

Ash and his family suspected that Red had found out where Norman and Caroline lived and came to find them, thinking that they would know where his son was, he didn't yet know that Ash was also here. So Ash was going to play a little game.

"Red, it has been a long time." Norman and Caroline said.

A voice then came through the door that Ash was standing behind, a voice that sounded so similar to his own. "Yes it has my old friends. I have come to ask you for a favour." The man said as he looked to Norman and Caroline,

"Let me guess you want our help finding your son?" Caroline asked with a smile on her face.

Red looked shocked. "How could you possibly know that?" He asked them.

Ash then opened the door smiling and stood there looking at the man. "Because I told them you were coming." Ash said.

At the sound of the voice so like his own Red turned around only to look into the eyes of his own. Red was an older version of Ash, they both had the raven black and messy hair, the same brown eyes and the same zigzag lines on the cheek, there was no mistaking that these two were father and son.

"Ash?" The man asked the boy shocked, and Ash nodded his head. "My name is Red Ketchum, I am your father." He told the boy.

"Yes I know you are. You see I inherited our ancestors aura powers, I have been sensing you for a while now." Ash explained.

"You are an aura guardian too?" Red asked.

"Sort of, I have the powers but I am not an aura guardian yet. I take it you are?" He asked to which he got a nod. "I have to tell you that Norman and Caroline adopted me when Delia betrayed me along with some ex friends, they are my mum and dad." At this Red's face dropped and a sad look appeared on his face. "But you are my father and Delia told me you were dead, I want to get to know you and be your son." Ash said and smiled as he watched the hopeful look in his fathers eyes.

"But what about Norman and Caroline?" Red asked looking at the married pair.

"You see Ash has this way with people and pokemon so he came up with an idea. If you found, and he knew you would, then we are going to be called mum and dad, while you will be called father. It will be like he is having 3 parents instead of 2." Caroline said.

"Or 4 if you have gotten yourself a wife or girlfriend." Norman said winking at Red.

Red blushed. "That sounds like a good idea, and yes it will be 4 as I am married." He said to them.

"Who is my mother in law?" Ash asked interested.

"That would be me." A voice said from behind Red, a voice that sounded very familiar to some of the people in the room.

From behind Red stepped a woman that they all knew. She had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and was very tall, her name was Cynthia and she was the ex champion of Sinnoh.

"Cynthia? You are married to my father and you never told me?" Ash asked, he was surprised. He had thought they were close to one another and that if she knew something then she would tell him, especially if it had something to do with a father he thought was dead.

"Of course not Ash, to be quite honest I just thought he was your older brother or something, I had no clue he was your father and neither did Red. When I told him about you then he figured out he had a son, we have only been married for a short time and he was going by a different name when we met. It was only when we got married that he told me his true name and I told him about you, we left right after we got back from our honeymoon." Cynthia said.

"I believe you, through the power of aura no one can lie to me or hide their emotions from me." Ash said. And with that he launched himself at his mother and father, wrapping his arms around both of them.

They spent the rest of the day talking to Red and Cynthia, the first piece of information that Ash told his mother and father was what Delia had done as well as his ex friends. And lets just say Red was not happy when he heard Delia told him he was dead, he was also not happy that he was never told he had a son and he was also not happy that people had actually done that to his precious son. He was even more shocked when he was told what his pokemon did to Ash, that a few words from those traitors had his son with hardly any pokemon, but he was glad to hear and meet the pokemon that stuck with his son.

They then went onto say how Caroline and Norman adopted Ash, how his friends stuck up for him and then renounced this May Maple as their daughter for doing what she had done to his son.

They then went on to shock them even more when they were introduced to the sheer number of pokemon, meeting each one individually before getting returned, they were even more shocked to learn of all the legendaries Ash had as well as the amount of new pokemon he had discovered. Red couldn't have been more proud of his son.

"There is one more thing to know father." Ash said. This was the part that Ash and Latias had been nervous for even though the rest of the family had told them there was nothing to be nervous about.

"And what is that my son?" Red asked. He didn't think that he and Cynthia could take much more surprises.

"I'm married." Ash said in a rush, but his father got it.

"Really well then I am proud. You are an adult now and you can be married, but I want to meet the young girl or boy who captured a Ketchum." Red said smiling.

"That would be Latias here." Ash said gesturing to the girl sitting next to him, and using her real name.

"Nice to meet you Latias. Wait Latias, as in the pokemon?" Red and Cynthia asked together.

Latias glowed and was then in her pokemon form, his mother and father now had their mouths open like fish. "Yes the pokemon, but it is fine as I too am now a pokemon." Ash said, and with this he glowed, when the light died there before Red and his wife was a Latios with the hat and eyes of Ash Maple.

After they had gotten over their shock and picked their mouths of the floor they started asking questions, Ash answering all of them with the occasional input from someone in the family.

When everything had been told Red and Cynthia accepted it all, even the fact of Latias being pregnant (once more having to pick up their mouths from the floor).

Red and Cynthia jumped at the chance of travelling with their son, and once they had been told that Delia would be going to this tournament as well with the ex traitors his mother and father couldn't resist going. Though they also wanted to see Ash compete in a tournament they also wanted to get revenge for what was done to their son.

All Ash could think was that his friends better watch out. There were 4 angry parents after them, an angry as well as pregnant wife, an angry brother and angry friends as well, they were not going to stand a chance at all.

They slept that night and the following morning they all got on their flying pokemon and headed of to the Indigo Plateau, where the next chapter of their lives together would begin.

It took them a day to fly to the Indigo Plateau, it would have been quicker but their flying pokemon did need to take breaks as they all had two people sitting on their backs while they were flying.

This was a lot quicker then it would have been on the boat as that would have taken 3 days in all to get here instead of the one day it took using their pokemon.

When they arrived they were not surprised that it was very busy, while at the same time they were as well. They were surprised because this tournament was for the best of the best and there seemed to be a lot of people here for the best of the best. However they were not surprised as this would be the biggest tournament for a long while.

Ash had been looking this battling championship up as he had never heard of it before and it was never explained in either of the letters he was given, nor the ones that his family got either. The tournament of champions only happened every 10 years meaning there was one when he was younger, and too young to remember it. Only top trainers, all gym leaders, all elites and all champions are allowed in this tournament, this meant there were a lot less then there could have been as before Ash there were more champions and more elites.

They went up to the desk for them to register. Ash, Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were the ones taking part in this tournament.

"Hello there, how can I help you?" The nurse Joy at the front desk asked.

Ash smiled. "Yes me and my friends are wanting to register for the tournament being held here." Ash explained.

"Very well what is your name and rank?" She asked him as she typed away on the computer.

"My name is Red Satoshi. I am the champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Johto, as well as the Altomare Ace." Ash explained.

Nurse Joy looked shocked and she thought he was making it up but when she checked she found it to be true, she nodded her head and then turned to Paul.

"My name is Paul and I am one of the four new elites chosen by Red." Paul said, gaining a nod when she had seen it on the computer. She then looked to Chase.

"My name is Chase and I am also one of the four new elites chosen by Red, I was also the Altomare Ace before Red." He told her, also gaining a nod before she looked to Gary.

"My name is Gary and I also am one of the four new elites chosen by Red." Gary said to her, she looked at the computer, nodded and then turned to Alain.

"My name is Alain and I am one of Red's chosen elites, I am also a mega evolution trainer." He told her once again getting a nod when she had checked it out.

"It all checks out. You all have private rooms while you stay here. Do you all have partners?" She asked, blushing.

"Yes I have my wife, Paul and Chase are together as are Gary and Alain. However can we please have three more rooms for some friends and our parents?" Ash asked her nicely.

"Of course." She said before going under her desk and grabbing some room keys. "The tournament introductions start in one hour so go and unpack then come down here until you are called." She told them.

"Well hello there beautiful, what is your name?" A voice said from behind the group, a voice that none of them wanted to hear.

When Ash and his group turned around they were met by the faces that haunted them. Brock, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont and Delia were all standing there with smiles on there faces.

Ash thought that Brock was talking to Nurse Joy up until the man grabbed Latias' hand and pulled her to him, he snapped when Latias wriggled her hand in pain from where he was holding her.

"Getting your dirty, pervert hands of my wife!" Ash yelled, moving up to Brock and hitting him in the face.

"How can a beauty like that be married to you?" Brock sneered at the boy in front of him. This girl was the most beautiful he had ever seen and he thought she would be perfect by his side, he didn't think this loser would ever score someone like this.

"Because she loves me and I love her, she is also pregnant and I am the father! Now if I ever see you near my wife, or touching my wife then you will be 6 feet under the ground!" Ash yelled in Brock's face. The man had not changed he was still a pervert trying to get with girls that would never want him.

Bonnie and Max had gone out of the room a bit earlier with Paul and Gary but when they came in they really regretted doing so.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled.

"Max!" May yelled.

"Gary!" Misty yelled.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled.

As soon as they who was shouting their names they cringed, their siblings and the people that had crushes on them as well.

"What the hell do you want?" Max sneered at them, as did Bonnie, Paul and Gary.

"We are here for the tournament, what are you doing here?" Clemont asked not once taking his eyes of his sister.

"We are to support our friends and family." Bonnie said sneering at her brother and his friends.

"How did you know we were coming?" Serena asked.

"Not you, you fools. We mean the group standing behind you, who do you think we have been with for all of this time?" Paul said as he, Bonnie, Max and Gary all moved past the shocked people and to stand with Ash and their group.

"Red, Paul, Gary, Alain, Chase. We need to head up to the rooms now so we can settle in before the hour is up." A male voice said from behind Brock and his friends.

"We are on our way dad, we have hit a snag." Ash said.

"What is it sweetheart?" A female voice said.

These voices sounded very familiar to some people in the group. When the group turned around they were met with the shocked and disgusted faces of Norman and Caroline Maple.

"Mom, dad?" May asked shocked. She had not seen her parents in years and she missed them.

"You cannot call us that anymore we are not your mother or your father, you lost that right a long time ago." Norman said as he looked at the girl who had betrayed his son.

"Of course you are my mother and father, how could you ever forget your own daughter?" May asked shocked, it was like her parents didn't even know her.

"Oh we remember you, we just wish we didn't have to, not after what you and your little groupies did." Caroline said with a sneer to her former daughter.

"Come on mother he was a weakling and couldn't win anything. He got me and Max in trouble all of the time with people and pokemon, he is weak. Why do you think he is not here today?" May said to her parents, though she knew that was the wrong thing to say when she looked up into her parents face.

"You have that gall! You betrayed that poor boy, he was very strong, he got in trouble most of the time protecting you or pokemon, he hardly did any training because he was always helping you lot and you stole his pokemon! You no longer have parents nor a brother!" Norman and Caroline basically said together with select different words added in.

May ran of crying. "Paul, Bonnie, Gary come on. Even you have to see he is weak." Dawn said looking at Paul with lust filled eyes.

"No we agree with Norman and Caroline what you did to Ash was horrifying, I couldn't be around people who treated their friends that way and then have the nerve to steal almost all of his pokemon. And Dawn stop looking at me like that I have a boyfriend who I love very much." Paul said to the group, before walking of their room with Chase, not before giving Chase a kiss in front of Dawn.

"And you can stop too Misty, I also have a boyfriend who I love very much, and I'm with Paul what you did was unforgivable, you deserve death for what you put Ash through." Gary followed after Paul giving Alain a kiss in front of Misty also.

"Bonnie and Max come on you are coming with us." Clemont and May said together, moving forward to get hold of their younger siblings.

"No we are not we were all close once, and I don't know what happened to you but you are no longer my sister nor Bonnie's brother." Max said as he stood up.

"That's right, time to pay for what you did. Starting with the same feeling you put Ash through." Bonnie said also standing up with Max. Max and Bonnie also kissed in front of the group before walking of, Norman and Caroline were following close behind.

"How did you two join up with them?" Iris asked.

"We met them when they were travelling they told is everything you did and how you did it, and I have never been so disgusted with a group of people. They are right, it is time to get what is coming to you for all that you have done." Ash said, Latias nodding at his side. Ash and Latias also kissed one another before walking away to their rooms, leaving behind a shocked and hurt group.

An hour later they were back down in the lobby of the Plateau awaiting on what to do next. A few moments later there was a voice over the intercom.

"Good morning trainers and welcome to the Indigo Plateau, this years hosting building for the Tournament of Champions. You have to be the best of the best to get here, so lets here who will be taking part in this event." And with that he read of the names of all of the trainers who are taking part and all of the gym leaders that are taking part.

"Now as some of you know there have been some changes to the leagues and regions, one of these is the introduction of new elites, just four of them for all of the regions. May I present Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain. The four elites of all the regions." The announcer said, the four whose names were called raised their hands so the camera could land on them, so everyone could see who they were.

Brock and his group were shocked to see the people hanging out with their siblings were elites, or the person that they had a crush on was an elite.

"And now the main change to everything. Once we had one champion for each region that has now changed. Please help me welcome the champion of Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, Unova and Kalos Red Satoshi." The announcer said, once again Ash raised his hand so the camera could land on, Brock and his group once again gasping as they recognised the man they were talking to before.

"But that is not all. Not only is this man the champion of all regions but he is also known as the Altomare Ace, this is like the champion in Altomare but since it is not a region then he is not called a champion it is an Ace." The announcer finished.

The crowd clapped and began to think on who was going to be winning this.

"Now then tomorrow is when the battles begin, for the rest of today you will be allowed to explore the area and get to know, it, battle with each other, get to know each other and make new friends or just lie in your rooms all day. At 10am tomorrow all trainers, gym leaders, elites and champion must be in the stadium or you will be taken out of the tournament. Goodbye for now." The announcer said.

The group spent the day looking around, battling people (each other as well as some new people) and even making some more new friends.

At the end of the day they all headed to bed, Ash and the others who were taking part in the tournament were going to need all of their strength for what they were going to be facing, their other halves and parents just went to bed when they did.

Ash didn't know what he would face in the coming weeks but he did know one thing that was going to happen no matter what happened:

He was going to get his revenge.

Ash and his group were glad to have their own wing where their rooms were. Because four of them replaced elites and one of them replaced all of the champions as well as the Altomare Ace, everyone in the tournament wanted to battle them, see them and talk to them. Having their own wing meant that no one was allowed in the area other then them and the people that they let into the area, the group liked having their privacy and they knew that being in a place like this it was going to be hard to find.

In the morning of the first day they ran into the group that they did not want to see nor talk to.

"Oh My God its you, the champion of all the regions!" Serena screamed looking at Ash like he was a piece of meat. Latias grabbed onto Ash's arm tightly asserting the fact that this man was hers and hers alone, while Ash smiled and leaned into her.

"Yes I am what do you want?" He said with a groan, he really did not want to be dealing with them. He knew that once they found out who he was then they would beg to be taken back in and say that they were controlled and did not mean what was said. This was because they saw how strong he was now, however even if that happened then he was not going to be taking them or his mother back.

The group looked shocked at the fact that the man was sneering at them and he said the sentence in a sort of growl.

"Wow you look like my son." Delia said as she came up to the group. She had not noticed it the other day but this boy really did look like Ash, from the messy hair to the brownish eyes, the only difference was that the hair and eyes had streaks of blue in them which Ash did not have.

"You don't have a son Delia." Bonnie said as the group all circled Ash without noticing they had done so.

"Of course I do. You all know him, Ash Ketchum." Delia was confused, all of the people had travelled with Ash or had met him in one of the regions, they were sure to know that she was his mother.

"No you lost the right to being his mother a long time ago when you betrayed him. Do you know how broken that boy was when you did that to him? No because you were all so focused on your own selfish desires." Max said, looking at everyone of the group individually.

"It is not our fault that he is so weak, we are just sorry that we didn't do it before." Misty said the rest of the group nodding including his mother.

"Well you are all wrong. I met up with a boy by the name of Ash Ketchum. Did he had short, messy black hair, brown eyes, wearing a cap, zigzags on his cheeks and a Pikachu on his shoulder?" Ash asked them even though he knew that it was right.

The group nodded their heads. "Yes that sounds like the weakling." May and Clemont said together earning them hateful stares from Bonnie and Max.

"Well in that case you are all wrong. Ash Ketchum was one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced. Me and the elites ran into him a short while back, he beat all four of my elites and he came close to beating me, he didn't want any title he just wanted someone to battle with so we all battled him even though he had no badges from any region." Ash told them which caused shock to appear on the faces of the traitors.

"You mean he almost beat you? He almost beat the champion of all regions as well as the Altomare Ace?" Delia said shocked. She agreed with the others in her group, that her son was weak and pathetic just like his father was, she had hoped Ash would be more like her but she thought she was wrong.

"Not only that but he beat all of my elites in record time, we have never gone in the official battles yet but when we are challenged it usually takes a lot more to defeat one of the elites. Then when it came to me he stood his own and knocked out 5 of my pokemon quite quickly, that was quickest amount of time someone had knocked out my pokemon, and the most pokemon that have been taken out." Ash explained, enjoying the look of shock on their faces.

"You see what I meant when I told you that he was not weak. You let your desires cloud your judgement of Ash before you even saw what he was capable of. You all saw him when he was a beginner, when he was in the Kalos league he was amazing and he always will be." Paul said sneering at the group in front of them.

"What are you doing with this group Paul, wouldn't you be happier with me?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah Gary, why don't you leave them and come be where you belong?" Misty said.

"Champion I think you should come with me, I bet I can show you a good time." Serena said.

Ash, Paul and Gary were so disgusted it showed on their faces.

Latias, Chase and Alain were so cross it also showed on their faces.

"Stay away from our men, you whores!" Latias, Chase and Alain all yelled at the same time, reaching forward and getting their men, pulling them back to rest on their chests.

"I love it when you get jealous." Paul, Ash and Gary said at the same time.

Ash lifted his hand up to stroke Latias' cheek and that is when the group in front noticed the strange bands on their wrists.

"What are those?" Brock demanded pointing to where the Nanodex was located.

"This is called a Nanodex and it is the evolved form of the pokedex. This version has all of the pokemon data of every known pokemon from all of the regions, it has a phone book so you can people as well as a video screen to video chat with someone oh and the most fascinating part of this device is that you can store an unlimited amount of pokemon with it." Ash explained.

"Really then how many pokemon have you all got?" Clemont was an inventor, things like this always intriqued him.

"I have 46 pokemon." Alain said.

"I have 43 pokemon." Gary said.

"I have 58 pokemon." Paul told them.

"I have 32 pokemon." Norman said.

"I have 31 pokemon." Caroline told them.

"I have 24 pokemon as I am new to this." Bonnie said to them.

"I have 29 pokemon, also as I am new to it." Max told them.

"I have 54 pokemon." Chase said confidently.

"And I have the most amount with 167 pokemon." Ash told them enjoying the look of shock on the traitors faces.

"Wow can we get one?" Brock asked. He knew that if he could carry all of the pokemon that he wanted then he would not be able to be defeated. He had to have one of those Nanodex.

"I am sorry but they are not even in the stores, my group are the only group of people who are allowed them in the world, this is because we are close to the professor who created these." Ash explained smugly, knowing that this would affect their pride that they are not getting things their way.

"Well can we have one of yours? You are all a group and you don't need more than one." Cilan said thinking he had solved everything.

"You can fuck right of, we are not selling nor are we giving these away. They were given to us by a very nice man who was always there for me, you are not getting these." Ash told them sternly.

"You have options here. One become our friends and help us it this tournament and we will not bug you. Two you just had over all of those devices and we walk away as if nothing happened. Three you give me that amber eyed beauty and we will forget what went on here." This was the wrong thing to say and before anyone knew it Brock was on the floor with his being bashed in by Ash's fists.

"Do not dare talk about my wife like that! Get over yourself with the way you behave you are not going to have a girlfriend for the res of your life!" Ash yelled at the bleeding and broken gym leader lying on the floor.

After a few more choice words the alarm sounded signalling that it was time for them to begin the tournament, and Ash had a feeling that he was going to win. He also got the feeling that his parents (both sets) were in the crowd and waiting to see them perform as well as the feeling that at the end of this everyone in the world will know who he was and what he had acomplised.

Ash knew this was not going to happen soon as he was going to wait for the end of the tournament to reveal who he truly is and just how powerful he had become.

After the meeting with the traitors Ash was less thrilled then he was when he set out that morning, he hadn't wanted to meet them this soon in the tournament. He knew they were going to be there but he didn't want to actually talk to them as he knew he may do something that he would not regret.

Ash was just lucky that his wife and family were there with him, if they were not then he would not have been able to guarantee the safety of those that betrayed him.

"Are you ready for this Ash?" Latias asked from behind him. The group had returned to their rooms after meeting the traitors to relax before they had to leave for the first day of the tournament. Latias and Ash were in their room, Ash sitting on the bed and Latias just coming out of the shower.

Ash turned to look at her and smiled. "Yes my love, I have been waiting for this for years, it is time to start showing people who I truly am without revealing a name." Ash said. Latias smiled and moved towards Ash sitting herself on the bed beside him, Ash wrapping his arm around her shoulder as Latias was in her human form.

"Yes I know you have Ash, and remember you have all of us to help you." Latias said snuggling into Ash's side and making herself comfy.

Ash smiled down at the person he loved more then anyone. Ash then looked down to her stomach that held his first child, created through the love of his/her parents. They had learned that pokemon are slightly different when it came to birthing, they did not hold the baby for 9 months but for 6 months, since Latias was now 5 months pregnant then she was going to be giving birth in the next month, however there is a chance that the baby could come early meaning when they are at the tournament.

Ash put his hand on the round stomach seeing if he could feel his child. Just when he was going to remove his hand there was nudge against it and he broke out into a grin.

"Oh My God, I felt them!" Ash squealed happily. Latias smiled to seeing how happy her husband was when he felt the baby, she felt the same way as well.

"Yes Ash, that's our baby." Latias said placing her hand over Ash's one resting on her stomach.

"I can't wait I'm going to be a father." Ash said.

They passed the time talking about their baby ranging from the gender to names they think they should call them.

Before they knew it they had to leave for the tournament, it was now half 9 and they needed to get to the arena. However as soon as they told the family that the baby had moved they all wanted to have a feel of it, once that was done and everyone had been able to feel the baby they all headed to the arena for the start of the tournament.

It only took them 15 minutes to walk to the arena however they were the only ones there, they waited till the time was right and realised they were still alone.

"Welcome all to the Tournament of Champions!" The announcer said. He then paused when he looked into the arena. "Where are all of the contestants?" He asked.

"I do not know sir, we arrived 15 minutes ago and no one was here. Maybe they forgot what time they were meant to be here?" Ash said, though the end of the sentence sounded more like a question than a statement.

"They were told the time of this event, I didn't expect great battlers to be like this I thought they were punctual. At least you 5 managed to get here on time." The announcer said.

"Yes this is late to us, we are used to being up early so this was no problem." Paul said.

"Yeah all of the others are probably still in bed and not wanting to get up since it is so early in the morning for them." Gary said with disgust. This was a very important and special tournament with the best of the best, even he thought the contestants would be more prepared then this.

"Nurse Joy, please tell all of the contestants that they are late and are to report to the arena as soon as possible." The announcer said into his ear piece, he smiled when he was given a reply.

Nurse Joy seemed to have done her job as one hour later all of the contestants were in the room and ready to go. "You all realise that you were meant to be here for 10am, not 11am?" The announcer said.

Some of the contestants did look sorry and really did regret their sleeping in, but others did not meaning they knew that what they did was wrong and yet they did it anyway, the traitors were some of the few who were pulling this face.

"Well anyway as you all know this is a tournament for the best of the best. The most powerful people are here in this room right now ranging from trainers, to gym leaders, to elites and to the champion." At this the crowd gave a loud cheer, except the group of traitors who obviously did not like the champion at all. "Speaking of the most powerful people in this room I want to introduce the group with the most powerful pokemon." The announcer said.

At this the large group of people all started to argue who he was going to call, all except Ash and his group who knew that he was talking about them, so they waited patiently to be called up.

"It is the champion of the regions and the Altomare Ace himself, Red Ketchum. His elites Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain as well as the other members of his family. Norman and Caroline Maple, Max Maple and Bonnie. Please come up to the stage." The announcer said, however he took Latias with him as he didn't trust people with her, especially when she was pregnant.

They all got up to the stage where they got a surprise. "Now can you lot show us why you are so powerful, even the ones who are not participating in this competition?" He asked, he wanted to see what made these kids so powerful.

"Victini, take the stage!" Max yelled.

"Mesprit, come out my friend!" Bonnie yelled.

"Landorus, come out!" Caroline yelled.

"Thundurus, reveal!" Norman yelled.

"Registeel, dazzle them!" Chase yelled.

"Cobalion, time to shine!" Paul yelled.

"Tornadus, time to battle!" Gary yelled.

"Terrakion, battle ready!" Alain yelled.

Everyone was shocked when they saw the pokemon that was on the stage. All them were legendary pokemon, as everyone in the pokemon world knows they are the most powerful of all pokemon, hardly any pokemon other than another legendary could beat them. And now the crowd was seeing a lot of them on stage.

However there was no pokemon that Ash had called, and they were confused why he was up there with no powerful pokemon.

"Well champion, how are you so powerful?" The announcer asked, he too was confused.

"Okay then, someone pick a legendary pokemon." Ash asked the crowd. Many hands rose and Ash chose someone randomly.

"I choose Ho-Oh. What are going to do?" The little girl said, looking at Ash in interest.

"Ho-Oh come on out!" Ash yelled, and from the ball came the majestic bird that all people also knew. "Now chose another." Ash picked another person of the crowd.

"Please tell me he does not have more than one legendary pokemon." The announcer said looking at the champion in shock.

"I choose Suicune." The boy said and Ash nodded his head.

"Suicune, come on out and shine!" Ash yelled, once again when the ball opened the blue and white water pokemon came out to the stage. "Give me one more." Ash said, he only hoped they didn't ask for the most powerful of all the legendaries.

Ash once again chose from the audience, this time landing on one of the traitors, he wanted to see who they chose. But he could tell from the look the traitor was giving him that he was going to reveal his most powerful pokemon.

"Well I choose Reshiram." Iris said. She was a dragon expert and she knew that it was impossible for anyone to tame that dragon, it never wanted to be caught. She picked the one legendary pokemon that she believed he would never be able to catch.

Ash smiled when he saw the look on her face as well as the tone in her voice, she thought that he had no chance of catching the dragon pokemon, but how wrong she was. "Reshiram, battle ready!" Ash yelled and once more when the pokeball opened the large white dragon with blue eyes was revealed.

Iris's eyes went wide when she saw the dragon pokemon before her. Reshiram and Zekrom were the most powerful dragons in the world of pokemon and they did not like humans. All she could think was how the hell this boy got Reshiram? "Well I bet you didn't get the other dragon." Iris sneered.

Zekrom was even more unstable then Reshiram and he most likely to not be caught by anyone.

"I know I said Reshiram would be the last but no one tries to insult me nor my pokemon. Zekrom, show your flare!" Ash yelled, and for the final time the pokeball opened to reveal the dark dragon pokemon with red eyes.

"Now I can see why you are so powerful and how you won all of those battles." The announcer said.

"No sir. I hardly used my legendaries when it came to battling, I used my other pokemon. I only ever used the legendary when it came to my battle with the champion, or unless they wanted me to do so." Ash explained. He didn't want people to think that he used the legendaries for power in his battles so he was sure to win.

"Excuse me how many legendaries do you have? Just the four you have shown us?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"No I have every other legendary that my family do not have. All in all I think I have 38 legendary pokemon." When Ash said this the whole arena went quiet as they too this in. No one catches a legendary pokemon, let all of them but yet this family has been able to do the impossible.

"Well then this has been interesting, you are indeed going to be hard to beat. Does anyone here think Red Satoshi should not be allowed his legendaries?" The announcer asked.

The only people that raised their hands was the traitors group, everyone else was wanting to see how strong the pokemon were.

"Do not worry I will not just be using these pokemon. This Nanodex," He raised his arm to show the band there, as did the rest of his family. "Allows me to carry unlimited amount of pokemon I know I have over 150 pokemon in here, some from each region and some I have discovered myself." Ash explained.

"Can you show us a pokemon you found on your own?" A little girl and boy asked Ash with wide eyes, and Ash just couldn't deny them.

"Sure. Skyceon, take flight!" Ash yelled. From the pokeball came a green and blue pokemon that had large wings, you could clearly see it was an evolved form of Eevee, but a one they had not seen before.

"And who is this I have never seen it before?" The announcer asked.

"This is Skyceon, the flying Eevee pokemon. It is a new evolution to Eevee, showing the flying aspect if it. All of my new pokemon are forms of Eevee, all of them never before seen." Ash explained to the shocked audience once more.

"And how did you evolve this pokemon?" Someone from the audience asked.

"I was given a rare gift a long time ago, it was called a Silver Feather. I had no clue what to do with it, or what it was for but we soon figured it out. I had gathered many Eevee's since it is one of my favourite pokemon, and I wanted to experiment with them. I didn't know that with a close friendship with an Eevee and contact with the Silver Feather would transform it into Skyceon." Ash explained to the shocked crowd.

"Wow you really were destined to be the champion. I have never met another person who can control legendary pokemon like you have nor anyone who has basically invented a whole new pokemon." The announcer said smiling.

"Can we continue with this tournament!?" Clemont and his group yelled. They were sick of the people congratulating this man, he had caused them humiliation therefore he was bad in their book.

"Yes sorry. The start of the tournament is going to be 3 on 3 battles, meaning 3 pokemon to each person and there are no substitutions. The pokemon that you chose you have to stick with until it is victorious or taken out, once a pokemon has fainted then that person is allowed to chose their next one. This continues until a persons team of 3 pokemon are all fainted, if there is a case of all of the pokemon going down at the same time, then another pokemon will be chosen and the one that falls loses." The announcer said to the contestants.

"We have started out with 100 people and all of these battles will be 3 on 3, when we reach 20 people then it will be moved up to a 6 on 6 battle, this also means that you can substitute your pokemon. This means that when you think your chosen pokemon is too tired or has a disadvantage then you can pull it back and choose another, but remember the first 6 you chose are the ones you stick with. Once all 6 of the persons pokemon are down then the winner is seen." The announcer said.

The crowd cheered and the battlers stood at the ready to learn who their opponents would be. A few moments later all of their faces were on the big screen, quite small so hat you could hardly see them. "This machine will randomly pair you with your opponent, look for your face on here and see who it is next to, this person will the first person you face." The announcer said, all of the players looking to see if they could see their faces.

When Ash and the others all saw their faces they noticed that they were all with people they did not know and had never heard of.

Paul was facing someone called Nathen.

Chase was facing someone named Marshall.

Gary was facing someone named Rocky.

Alain was facing someone called Jayden.

And Ash was facing someone named Michael.

Ash smiled, this was going to be a piece of cake, he was able to take down all of the gym leaders, all of the elites, all of the champions and the Altomare Ace, he had nothing to worry about.

Ash turned to look to his family. Latias, Max, Bonnie, Norman and Caroline were all in the audience watching him while Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were down here with him. He couldn't be happier and one thought was going through his mind as he went over to meet his first victim in this tournament:

He was going to win by a storm!

Ash was in the very first battle of the tournament and even with this pressure he knew he was not going to lose.

The first person that was facing Ash was a boy called Michael, however he looked young and looked as though he had only been travelling for a few years. Ash couldn't help but think they are putting a kid this young and this inexperienced with him, who is the champion of all regions as well as the Altomare Ace? That seemed a little unfair.

But he was not going to go against the rules set out for him, he knew that whoever you are paired up with it remains so until one of the two are defeated.

"This is the battle between Red and Michael. Please release your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Gardevoir, I chose you!" Michael yelled, the green and white psychic pokemon coming from the ball.

Ash was impressed it was hard to catch a Gardevoir as they dealt with emotions, if they felt one ounce of anger or hate in a trainer then they would not allow to be caught. Even as it's first evolution Ralts, there is no way a trainer can catch one if they have one ounce of a negative emotions in their heart.

Ash decided to use another strong pokemon, a one that people will recognise but will be different at the same time.

"Aaron my friend, show them your Aura!" Ash yelled. The crowd gasped when they saw the pokemon that came from the ball. It was most definitely a Lucario but it was not black and blue, this pokemon was pure white and silver, with black eyes instead of the regular red.

"What is that?" The announcer asked. Ash knew things like this would happen a lot in his battles as well as Paul's, Gary's, Chase's and Alain's. Even though Ash was the only one who had so many legendaries and new pokemon, the others pokemon were all very strong, stronger then pokemon should be. This will mean they all get a lot of questions fired at them.

"It is Aaron, a Lucario." Ash said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can see that but why does it look like it took a bath in snow?" The announcer asked, this caused most of the crowd, even Ash to let out a chuckle.

"Because this is no ordinary Lucario. Does anyone here not know the story of Sir Aaron?" Ash asked, a few people put their hands but the majority kept them down.

"Well the story of Sir Aaron is legendary. 100 years ago there was said to be a warrior so powerful even the legendaries feared his power, he was Sir Aaron also known as an aura guardian. The aura guardians harnessed the power of aura, the spiritual energy within all living things, and were able to control it as well as sense when they were around aura. The most powerful was Sir Aaron, he sacrificed himself to save the world and not one aura guardian has been seen today." The announcer said.

"That is wrong, there is one right in front of you." Ash said. He had become an aura guardian not long after returning to Altomare, he had been practicing with Aaron and Auran for years to learn how to sense aura and how to control it. When he returned to Altomare he was made into a true aura guardian, the only one in the world today.

"But how?" The announcer asked.

"My ancestor was a well known user of aura, but it remained dormant in my family until it found someone so similar to the ancestor, a person who could unlock it's power, that person was me. And the ancestor was Sir Aaron himself." Ash said and the crowd went silent.

"You are a descendent of Sir Aaron?" The announcer asked shocked.

"Yes this is even his Lucario, this why he is so different from other Lucario, he lived 100 years ago when the shining Lucario were still alive." Ash explained.

"What are shining Lucario?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"The shining Lucario were born different, their coats a white and silver opposed to the black and blue they regularly are. These Lucario were also more powerful, their attacks quicker and cause more damage, and their aura even stronger. Sir Aaron was one to hold such a special Lucario, but when Sir Aaron died Lucario was frozen in ice until the time he was needed again came." Ash explained.

"Okay, but how come he is with you now?" The announcer asked confused.

"Well as I said, my power of aura is exactly the same as that of Sir Aaron, when the power awoke within me it went to Lucario. However he was frozen in the land of the legendaries with no way out, that is where Mew comes in. She freed Lucario and allowed him to come to me, Aaron was the one who helped me train with my powers." Ash explained.

"If you have this power then show us." Cilan sneered from where he was with the other battlers.

Ash smiled and said, "As you wish." Ash then walked to the centre of the stage with Aaron right next to him. Aaron conjured up an aura sphere, the most damaging move a Lucario can perform, and he threw it at Ash. Ash held out his hands and caught the sphere before absorbing it into his skin, he then closed his eyes.

Ash held out his hands once more and the audience thought he was going to catch another sphere, however they looked on in shock as Ash formed an aura sphere in his hands and then threw it at Lucario, who absorbed the attack like Ash had done.

Ash was applauded and then they could continue with the battle. There really wasn't one, Gardevoir was strong but by using bone rush followed by aura sphere at close range, the psychic pokemon never stood a chance.

Michael the chose to go with Noivern, who was able to weaken Lucario with dragon pulse followed by bite, Lucario was able to use metal sound and metal claw to take the flying type pokemon out, however Aaron fainted straight after.

"Can I face a legendary?" Michael asked Ash.

"Sure you can." Ash said with a smile. Ash knew that Michael had only been at this for a few years, but he had strong pokemon and a good fighting style, he knew the boy was going to go far. "Mew, out you come!" Ash yelled.

"Raichu, battle ready!" Michael yelled.

The crowd gasped as yet another legendary came from the pokeball, the small and pink, cat like pokemon. By using amnesia the legendary was able to confuse the electric type pokemon into thinking it didn't know where or what it was doing. Mew then used mega punch followed by aura sphere to win the match.

"Wow that is some tough pokemon you have there. No wonder you are the champion, I never stood a chance." Michael said, though he had a smile on his face.

"You did well. I can tell you have only been on this journey for a few years and you have made something of yourself already, even though you were knocked out you made to the Tournament of Champions meaning you are one of the best. You have strong pokemon, and a good fighting style, you have to be one of the only people to stand up to me that long. I can tell you are going to be a great master one day Michael." Ash said smiling. He stuck out his hand and Michael shook it.

"And the winner of the first round is Red, the champion of all regions and the Altomare Ace. What a match!" The announcer yelled.

Everyone looked to the large board where Michael's picture had dulled and Ash's remained, Ash's then slid over Michael's and winner was written above it. Most of the crowd burst out into cheers, except the group of traitors who didn't look very happy.

When Ash bid a final goodbye to Michael the rest of his family showed up. Ash got a kiss on the lips from his wife, a hug from both of his parents and from Paul, Chase, Gary, Alain and Max as well as a kiss on the cheek from Bonnie.

Ash was then told that Paul and Chase smashed their opponents, said they didn't last more than 15 minutes, while Gary and Alain admitted that their opponents were strong and they were nearly taken out, however they pulled through and were able to defeat them with a good comeback.

Ash knew that he and the other four would not be battling for the rest of the day, usually trainers only had one battle a day as there was so many people to get to. When the numbers start going down that is when the trainers have more then one battle a day, but that was not going to happen for a little while.

The group spent the rest of the lounging around, watching the other battles. This came in handy for if you have to face one of them, by watching their battles on the big screen they were able to see what their strengths were and what was their weakness, it came in very handy.

As usual Ash was right, they did not have to battle at all for the rest of the day, their next battles were not going to be until tomorrow.

They were happy that they didn't run into the traitors today as Ash didn't think he could deal with them, but he knew the more he showed his pokemon, his power and his tech, the more they were going to try and make friends with him or try to take things from him.

Ash was not going to let him, he was not going to let them ruin things for him this time like they had done to him before.

This was something Ash wouldn't let happen.

This continued for a while.

Ash, Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were winning all of their battles with ease, and they were doing it with a flare.

The group of traitors were only just managing to get through, during this tournament Ash had realised that his old friends only wanted him around so he could help them in their contests and battles. Since they had split Ash had heard May, Dawn and Serena were not winning any contests and that Brock, Cilan, Trip, Drew and Kenny were not winning any battles either, Cilan and Brock had also been removed as gym leaders and kicked out of their families.

Ash had also heard his mother had slept around with different people since he had been away, there was a rumour that she was even pregnant but he did not know if he believed that.

Ash knew they were going to have another run in, but he did not think it would be this soon.

"You think you are so good, don't you?" Brock sneered.

"But you see I am good." Ash said with a smile.

"You are only good because of the legendaries you hold, without them you are a nothing." Serena said, she thought he was cute but she thought he was too full of ego for her.

"As I said at the beginning of this tournament I only ever used my legendaries for those who asked, or for those who were strong enough. I won most of my battles with my pokemon that were not legendary." Ash said with a smiled as shock overcame their faces.

"Your lying!" Cilan yelled at them.

"You are the ones deluding yourselves into believing what you want to, we have done nothing to you, so leave us alone." Paul said.

"And you two shock us the most, we are friends, why are sticking with him?" Misty said, staring at Gary.

"We haven't been your friends for a long time, not after what you did." Gary said as he moved closer to Alain and grabbing his hand.

"He was weak, we should have done that a long time ago." Iris said, with a sneer.

"He was and is the strongest trainer I have ever known, even the champion himself said that Ash is the most powerful he has ever faced and he has faced everyone of importance." Latias said stepping up for her husband, though they did not know that.

"Who even are you? And who are the other two?" Brock sneered.

"That is Melody, Red's wife and that is Alain, Gary's boyfriend." Max said.

"And that is Chase formally the Altomare Ace and Paul's boyfriend." Bonnie said. Caroline and Norman had gone into their room for some time together.

"Hey I know you!" Serena said pointing to Alain.

"You were the one that teamed up with that organisation that was going to take over the world!" Clemont finished.

"What are you doing with someone so evil Gary? What has he done to you, your not even gay?" Misty said. She wanted the man for herself, even more so now that he was an elite.

"You do not know me at all then, you only ever saw me when you were travelling and you only saw the body and power, not me. You were not in love with me, you were feeling lust. I have known I was gay since I was young, which is why I never had anything with a woman." Gary explained.

"And you Paul, why are you with him when you can have the queen of contests?" Dawn asked Paul. She thought Paul was the hottest thing on two legs and she wanted him even more now that he was being more recognised.

"Because I love him. I figured out you liked my body a long time ago Dawn, just like with Misty and Gary you lust after me not love me. I also knew I was gay when I was young too, I have never felt anything for a woman." Paul said.

"Now leave us alone, we have done nothing to you and we don't want anything to do with you." Bonnie and Max said together, not wanting to be around the group any more.

"Fine we will go for now." The group then walked of.

"Why can't they get the hint and go away, we don't want anything to do with them and we are not bothering them in anyway." Bonnie whines. Seeing her big brother and the group that hurt them made her very angry, and she did not want to be angry on one of Ash's biggest and important times.

"We just ignore them gang, they will hopefully get the hint and leave us alone. Now come on guys lets forget about them and have some fun." Ash said earning a cheer from his family.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

After they had all of their battles for that day out of the way, as they all had their battles in the morning that day, they spent the afternoon together as a family, and there was one thing that made it even more special.

They were not bothered once.

Ash was very confused.

The traitors were never good at battling or contests and somehow they managed to stay in this long. The groups had now been at the Indigo Plateau for one week, this means that all of those battling have had seven battles since they arrived here.

Ash liked it this way, it meant that he was not going to be tired easily throughout the day, as well as this Ash was glad that they changed the times of battling. Ash does not like to work as a clock, having one way to go with a set time, since they changed their battles all of the time it meant that sometimes he would be up early and sometimes he would not have to be.

His family had been very supporting and he had already made some new friends at the tournament, it seemed there was nothing wrong with the place. And then Ash was reminded of something.

The group he hated was here.

Ash believed that they finally understood they were not wanted here with them, Ash wanted nothing more then to send them to a place where no one would find them and no one would help them.

Ash awoke the same as he always did, it seemed that even when asleep he was very protective of his wife and child as his arm always wrapped around her and his hand always landed on her stomach that held their child. Ash knew that the baby was due in only a short time and he was hoping that nothing would go wrong, he did not want to lose his wife again.

Once he had awoken Latias he went to wake up the rest of the family, he found that Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain were already as they were in the battles, but he had to wake up Bonnie, Max, Norman and Caroline as they were still asleep.

Once this was done they got ready and went to have some breakfast before making their way to the arena where they learned who they battling. Latias, Caroline, Norman, Max and Bonnie all took seats of to the side while Ash and the other battlers stood in the middle. As per usual Ash and his family were to arrive, within half an hour every person competing had gotten there with the traitorous group coming last once more.

Also as usual the announcer gave his morning speech, which was basically just wishing everyone good luck, before directing their attention to the big board.

From the 100 people there was, there was now only 40. Even though everyone only battled for one day they had a lot of battles a day and they had been here for 7 days (6 days of them battling), this meant that 60 people had been removed. When it got to 20 people then they would be battling more then one battle a day.

Ash was very happy with who he was facing, it was time to take down Misty. And with this opponent Ash was going to use another of his surprise, he didn't just have legendaries to be strong.

"Ladies and gentlemen this match is between champion Red and ex gym leader Misty. Please choose your first pokemon." The referee said.

"Gyarados, I choose you!" Misty yelled. The large and blue sea dragon came out of the ball.

"Aurous, lets shine!" Ash yelled. The large dinosaur like pokemon came from within the ball. Ash had suspected since his first battle that in everyone he would be stopped to talk about the pokemon he has.

"Is that the Aurous? The pokemon of ice that went extinct?" The announcer asked.

"Yes I met one a long time ago, and lets just say we got close, she wanted to come with me. Her pre-evolved form also wanted to come as well so I have the both of them." Ash explained to the shock of the crowd.

"Gyarados use dragon rage!" Misty yelled to her pokemon, she was not going to let this know it all best her.

"Aurorus use powder snow!" Ash commanded. The snow formed a shield around the ice type pokemon, protecting it from the dragon rage. "Well done girl, now use aurora beam!" Ash yelled.

The water dragon was not quick and was hit, it was not taken out but it was injured.

"Gyarados, use ice fang!" Misty yelled, she was not going to let this boy defeat her.

"Aurorus, use thunder wave!" Ash yelled, the wall of thunder stood in front of the dinosaur like pokemon and protected it, Gyarados hit the wall. Since the sea dragon is a water type hitting the thunder wall caused it severe damage, and it was even more injured but still in play.

"It is time my dragon." Misty said. She took a stone from inside her pocket, a one similar to the one Gyarados was wearing around its neck. "Gyarados, mega evolve!" Misty yelled. Ash had no idea how it worked for her as she was not close to any of her pokemon but it did work, a larger and healed Gyarados now stood before him.

"You think that is going to beat me?" Ash then turned to the crowd. "There is something about the power of aura that no one really knows." He said.

"And what is that?" The announcer asked.

"Lucario are used by those with aura as they are able to channel it and use it also, but my pokemon are all special, every single one of my pokemon can use this power and it gives them a little something." Ash explained. This was a power he had recently discovered and had never used, he was going to do so now.

"And what is that? How to run away." Misty taunted.

"Well watch and learn. Aurorus, mega evolve!" Ash yelled. The crowd watched waiting for Ash to pull a stone out of a pocket, and see a similar stone on the pokemon but there was none.

Aurorus was covered in a bright white light, the same as the light emitted when a pokemon is mega evolving, but everyone was thinking that it couldn't be as you need the stones to do so.

When the light faded everyone gasped at the sight of the pokemon. Aurorus was bigger, the blue ice diamonds that were decorating her body were now like ice spikes sticking out of her body, her blue eyes had turned brown and her rainbow mane had grown even larger.

"But how?" The announcer asked in shock.

"I told you the power of aura lets me do great things. I recently discovered this when training with my pokemon and have not yet found a reason to use it as no one I have battled had used mega evolution, now that someone has I thought I'd use it." Ash said with a smile.

"But you need a mega stone and a key stone to mega evolve, you used neither." Misty said, she may not like the man at all but she was shocked and impressed with him.

"Open your ears girl I have the power of aura, which is the spiritual energy in everything when training my pokemon me and my two Lucario helped my family, my pokemon and their pokemon also master the ability. By them tapping into this power it gives them a spiritual boost, mega evolving is when the spirit and body of the pokemon are one. You all need the stones as you don't have aura, and only a select few pokemon have stones whereas every single one of my pokemon can mega evolve. Just asked a professor here, there is no mega stone for Aurorus." Ash said looking to professor Oak.

Ash had run into professor Oak a while back and told him the truth, he knew about what his friends and mother did but they told he was Red, he was getting married to Latias, he was a Latios, he was going to be at the tournament and that he had found his father. Professor Oak couldn't be more happy for the boy and his grandson.

"The man is right. We have looked in all of the regions for mega stones, but it turns out the ones we have found could be the only ones there is. There are a lot of them but no new ones, Aurorus does not have a mega stone." Professor Oak said. He didn't know that Ash's pokemon could do this so when this over he was going to ask if he could examine them and find out how it worked.

"Thank you. You see now Misty?" Ash said with a smirk, even though she did not recognise him he loved teasing her to no end.

"Lets get back to the battle then." Misty said, she didn't want to be embarrassed any longer.

"I believe it is your move." Ash taunted.

"Gyarados, use aqua tail!" Misty yelled.

"That is just what I wanted you to do. Aurorus, use aura avalanche!" Ash yelled. The very large avalanche trapped the dragon type pokemon so much that it weakened and finally fainted.

"But how?" Misty said as she recalled her pokemon."

"Aura is the most powerful thing in the world, when added to a pokemon move it increases the damage done by 100x, this means that even a fire attack on a fire pokemon would cause it some major damage." Ash explained.

"Well your dinosaur won't match up to this. Starmie, go!" Misty yelled.

The crowd burst out laughing when they saw the size of the starfish compared to that of the giant dinosaur. "You seemed to have forgotten Misty, but now that there are only 40 of us we can substitute pokemon, its not that I don't think Aurorus can take the starfish out but I know it would be too quick of battle. So I will recall Aurorus." Ash said, sucking the dinosaur into the pokeball. "Furfrou, dazzle them!" Ash yelled.

The dog like pokemon was gorgeous, with red and blue colours all over its body, and its bright red eyes were happy.

"Starmie use confuse ray!" Misty yelled, hoping to put the dog out of balance, it hit the target and Furfrou seemed to get confused.

"Furfrou, use head butt on the ground to get rid of the confuse ray!" Ash yelled. Furfrou did as it was told, after completing the attack the confuse ray was gone and there was no damage to the poodle pokemon. "Good job, now use charm!" Ash yelled.

This came as a surprise to the audience. "I thought your Furfrou was a boy?" Misty said. Most of the crowd this because of the patterns and colours the pokemon had been covered in.

"Oh he is a boy, but the thing is your Starmie is a girl." Ash said.

Misty gasped in realisation, but it was too late to make her pokemon dodge. Charm works only when a female casts it on a male opponent, or when a male casts it on a female. It works by charming the other pokemon into an induced haze, which means that it would not attack the caster.

"Now Furfrou end this with sand attack!" Ash yelled. The water pokemon had no way to protect itself and thanks to the charm it did not want to. The water pokemon was down and out.

"Misty chose your final pokemon." The referee said.

"Okay, don't let me down Blastoise!" Misty yelled. Immediately Ashe knew what was going on, this was the Squirtle that he used to have, one of the pokemon that betrayed him.

"Furfrou return, I have another pokemon that would like to take this one on. Pikachu, take to the stage buddy!" Ash yelled. Pikachu who was resting on his shoulder jumped into action. He knew that he had to pretend not to know who this pokemon was, or he would give things away but that did not mean that he would keep his attacks low powered.

"Blastoise, use flash cannon!" Misty yelled.

"Pikachu, protect with electro ball!" Ash yelled. The ball of electric was so large that it cut the flash cannon in half and then hit the water pokemon directly.

"Blastoise mega evolve!" Misty yelled holding out her mega stone, a similar stone to that of the one Blastoise was wearing on a headband. "What are you going to do now Red? Pikachu can't mega evolve." Misty said as if she knew she was now going to win.

"Two things. One did you forget I have two other pokemon that I can bring back in if Pikachu does fall? And two, who told you he can't mega evolve?" Ash asked, enjoying the silence that it brought the crowd.

"But young man, there can only be mega evolution if the pokemon is in the final stage of their normal evolution chart." Professor Sycamore said. He was there watching, Ash was close with him and said that when this was all over he was going to have a talk with this professor and professor as well.

"Once again we come back to aura, it is in all things even the smallest pokemon. As long as the spiritual essence of the pokemon and trainer is strong then through aura all pokemon can mega evolve." Ash explained. With that both him and Pikachu closed their eyes and locked into their powers of aura, when they joined them together Pikachu was swallowed in a bright white light just as Aurorus had.

When the light faded they all gasped. Pikachu was now slightly bigger, its fur was now more stuck up like a lighting bolt mane around its body, it had large black thunderbolt marks around its body, his eyes turned from amber to brown and his tail elongated with a yellow thunderbolt at the tip.

"Pikachu use aura thunder wave!" Ash yelled.

Misty was too shocked to say anything and Blastoise was too shocked to move, they had never seen anything like this before, and they were shocked beyond belief. When Misty and Blastoise finally came out of it, it was too late the attack was a few metres away and with how fast it was moving there was no way the bigger and heavier pokemon was going to be able to dodge it.

Ash was right, they were too busy thinking they did not see the attack and when they did he relied on the fact that Blastoise was so big he would never be able to doge it in time. The large wall of lightning hit the water pokemon and since Blastoise was a water pokemon it doubled the effects and made it pass out right away.

"Winner champion Red!" The referee said, the crowd bursting out into claps.

"We are expecting even more surprises from you Mr Red." The announcer said as Ash was led from the arena with his family in tow.

He had told his family right away that he was going to be talking to professor Oak and professor Sycamore before the day was through, and his family agreed. Bonnie remembered how helpful the man when they were travelling and Ash had told everyone else what occurred in the Kalos region.

Ash also knew that he was going to have another visit from the traitors before the day was through, he embarrassed one of them and defeated that same one. The group had a vendetta against him even though they did not know his true identity, so now that he had taken one of the group out he knew they would be coming to see him.

And he was going to be ready for them, but for now he was going to spend time with is family.

The only time that Ash ever took all of his pokemon out of their balls when in the Plateau was when he was sure no one was going to see him. He didn't want everyone knowing how many pokemon he had nor what pokemon he had, he liked giving them the task of guessing and not knowing. So he mostly trained in the afternoon, there were more battles in the afternoon then there was in the morning, and besides nearly all of the trainers stay inside to watch the matches. This is when him and his family take out all of their pokemon, spend time and play with them before training for a short while, they then put them in their pokeball's until they reach their rooms.

They all shared one part of the hotel, which was more then enough space for all of their pokemon, while they could not train in this building it meant they could get out of their pokeball's. Ash also did individual training with is pokemon, this means that most of the time he takes out one pokemon trains with them for a little, returns it and then moves onto the next pokemon, all until every pokemon had a go.

Ash loved all of his pokemon equally, he didn't love one more then another and he didn't hate or not like any of his pokemon. His family was the same but he could see their first pokemon's were who they were the closest with, they loved all of their pokemon no doubt about that but they all had a stronger bond with their first pokemon compared to the others. Ash however did not, Pikachu was his first pokemon but he didn't feel anything for Pikachu that he didn't feel for the other pokemon. He once asked Pikachu if this was a problem and Pikachu gave him a big no saying that he was proud to have trainer who didn't care for one above the other.

Yes Ash was able to talk to his pokemon as were his family. Once again through the power of aura he was able to understand what his pokemon and other pokemon were saying, he didn't have to talk in their language though as they understood human, but now with his aura he could hear what they were saying back.

This was the main reason why he taught his family aura, they all expressed an interest in talking to their pokemon and becoming stronger so Ash spoke to Aaron and Auran (the two Lucario) and they agreed to help his family and their pokemon learn aura. It took awhile but eventually they could all understand one another and most of their pokemon could use aura powered moves.

Ash was brought out of his musings by Latias telling him the traitors were heading their way, Ash sighed knowing that his happy time was now gone.

Ash was really getting sick now, the traitors would not leave him alone.

They had bugged him when he first got to the arena when they ran into him when they first got there, then when he showed of his pokemon (when he was asked to) they cam after him and now that he has beaten one of them they have come after him again.

They had stopped for a short time in-between these events but after he did something else they would come to him, and it was really warring thin on his nerves.

"What do you lot want now?" He moaned. Ash was lying on Latias' chest, since she was a pokemon she was able to hold his weight when he lay on top of her, she was against a tree with Ash lying between her legs, his back against her chest. And he was very comfortable, until they had to turn up.

"What did you use?" Trip demanded. This was the first time they had seen Trip and spoke to him since he was betrayed, Trip had stayed out of their way unlike the others. However Ash had learned that Trip was seeing Misty and since he had just defeated her so easily then he had to come and see him.

"What are you on about?" Ash asked, though he had a feeling he knew what they were talking about.

"You know what I am talking about, what drug did you use on your pokemon?" Trip demanded.

"I didn't use anything on my pokemon, they are all clean." Ash explained calmly, he was not going to cause a scene over this.

"Obviously you did, those pokemon can't evolve without stones, so you are using something to make them do it!" Trip yelled.

"Obviously you are deaf as well as stupid, I explained how my pokemon were able to mega evolve, its not my fault that you do not have that power." Ash said. He knew this was the reason Trip was picking a fight with him, it had nothing to do with the fact that he beat Misty, no it was the fact that someone could do something he had no hope of doing, and he didn't like that.

"You are making all of that up. There is no such thing as aura!" Trip yelled. To be honest Ash expected this to be the case, Trip was not from a region where aura was known he came from a region where it was a legend and a myth but there was nothing in their history that proved any of it.

"Just because it did not exist in your region does not mean that it did not exist at all, I showed the aura sphere I conjured and me deflecting the strongest attack made by a Lucario. It is your choice to believe what you want, but I am telling the truth." Ash said. He was surprised how much he was able to keep his cool, if he had been in a bad mood then Trip would be hurt by now.

"Look the Unova region is one of the most advanced regions with the most fascinating history, if it did not happen in Unova then it did not happen at all." Trip said.

"The only thing Unova is good for Trip is the scenery, the tranquillity and the peacefulness. Unova is one of the most underdeveloped regions there is, Kalos is the most developed right now and a new region is coming into play as well." Max said. He had read somewhere that they were going to be building a new region and Ash wanted to be the champion there, however the region would not be ready for years to come.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"He means what he says you dumb girl. A new region is going to be put into play, it is called the Alola region. Ash has already been contacted about being the champion." Bonnie said.

"But it is not even built yet, how is he already being offered the champion role?" Clemont asked, to him this was not logical.

"Because that is the first thing they find when making a new region." Max said. Norman and Caroline knew they would paid a visit from the traitors so they stayed away, they did want May to have any clues to who their adoptive son was until the end.

"What does that mean?" Serena asked.

"It means that when a new region is going to be built they pick out where it is going to be located and start with the building, once the building is started then the champion and elites are picked for the region. Since Ash is the champion for all of the other regions as well as the Altomare Ace, and since Paul, Chase, Gary and Alain are the elites for all of the other regions they have also been offered the job in the new region as well." Max finished, loving the shocked and jealous looks on their faces.

Bonnie saw this and acted on it as well. "Also did you know that the champion, elites and their families are the first to see the place?" She said with a teasing smile.

"What does that mean?" Iris asked.

"It means that when this tournament is over we will all be going to Alola and looking around. The champion of the region needs to have some of the regions pokemon, we will be the first to see the pokemon as well as catch them." Ash said, watching as their faces became even more jealous.

"Surely, could you take us with you?" Cilan asked the question that was on all of his friends minds. If they could go with them then they could catch some good pokemon and have some that many others wouldn't have.

"I am sorry but I can only take my elites, my family and my friends. You are none of that." Ash said with a smile.

"Because you never give us a chance to be!" Iris yelled.

"And this is why we don't. You just want people who are powerful to be your friends so you get to be recognised. Yes Ash told me what you did to him and I for one find it disgusting, like I said before he was the strongest I had ever battled, and because you couldn't see past yourselves you didn't see that." Ash said to them in a calm voice, but everyone knew he was angry.

"And there is something else you need to know." Latias said.

"Oh and what is that?" Brock sneered at the girl, which caused a glare to be directed his way from Ash.

"Ash was pretending to be that bad." Latias told them, enjoying the shock on their faces.

"What are you talking about? You can't fake being that bad." Trip told them.

"He had to. Ash Ketchum was the chosen one, chosen by Arceus himself to lead the world of human and pokemon to joining, a world where pokemon and humans lived side by side. Due to this he had immense power given by Arceus himself, and as king of the pokemon you know he had a lot of power. Arceus and Ash believed that this power would give him an unfair advantage in battling so he tried to keep it down, but the power was a part of him and his pokemon. So he only ever told Pikachu about it, and faked losing in all of his battles, if he was trying he would have wiped the floor with all of the leagues he entered." Max explained.

"Your telling me that he had been faking? He could have won all of those leagues without even trying?" Brock asked. He was shocked if he and his friends had known that they would never have told him he was weak.

"Yes we are. He used his and his pokemon's full power in our battle and he nearly defeated me, thanks to my own powers and my pokemon's we were able to pull through by the skin of our teeth." Ash said, he loved seeing how their faces twisted in recognition and greed.

"Well it wasn't out fault we were hypnotised by something, we have been searching for him for a long time to say we are sorry and tell the truth. Do you know where he is?" Serena asked. Now that she knew how powerful Ash was, she was going to date him no matter.

"Yes I do know where he is, but I am not telling you." Ash said.

"Why the hell not?" Brock asked.

"Because you were not hypnotised to do those things you did them on your own. You spoke bad about him when we first met, but as soon as you learn that he is powerful then you want to say this. No Ash knew that you would try something like that, which is why he told me not disclose his location to anyone until the time was right." Ash explained, watching their faces turn furious.

"Tell us where Ash is!" Trip yelled.

"No we will not! Ash does not want to see you, he does not trust you nor does he believe your lies! He has moved on with his life, it is about damn time you did too!" Max yelled.

"Yeah just because now you know he is powerful you want him, you lot disgust me!" Bonnie yelled at them as well.

"I think you lot have caused enough problems here, leave now before I report you to the board for harassment." Ash said. He knew that anything he told would be taken seriously, because he was the champion of all regions so far and the Altomare Ace, his word was like law in the pokemon world.

And the traitors group knew this too.

"This is not over, one of us will beat you." Brock sneered, he looked to Latias one more time before he signalled for the group to move onwards.

"Good maybe now they will leave us alone for awhile." Gary said. Gary, Paul, Chase and Alain had remained quiet throughout the whole thing knowing the others had enough to say for all of them.

"I highly doubt that, as soon as I defeat another one of them they will come straight back claiming the same things." Ash said.

"Why can't they just leave us alone, we have expressed how much we don't want them here?" Latias asked. She was scared, the group were getting more furious and more violent. A few days ago they made a move on Chase for being with Paul, they hit him in the stomach and winded him. She was pregnant and she was scared for her and Ash's child.

She had confided in Ash about her fears and he had told her that that was not going to happen, he was going to be with her at all times, and when he was not able to be with her then someone else from the family would be with her. He assured her that she was never going to be alone as long as they stayed there.

Not one person in the family would travel on their own, they would always go in pairs at least just in case something did happen.

They relaxed for the rest of the day since they had all had their battles for the day, and they all knew the traitors were not coming back that day as well, so they did not want to waste the free time they had as there was so few of it.

When it started getting dark and everyone had gone to bed they got some of their training put in, before they returned all of their pokemon and headed to their wing.

They stayed up a little while longer together talking about battling and strategies, but the thing they were talking about the most was the baby on it's way. Since Latias was a pokemon she would only have to go through 6 months before birthing instead of the 8 for the human, so they told anyone who asked that she was in her 9th month and it was believable as she looked that far along.

They knew she was going to give birth when in this tournament, and they were ready for it. They discussed the plan, what gender they wanted it to be, what gender they thought it was and the topic that everyone was interested in was the names.

Caroline suspected that Latias was carrying twins since she was so large, even though she is in her final month, she looked too large to be carrying just one baby. She had kept her opinion to herself though as Latias was very emotional, if she heard her saying her stomach looked larger then it should be in the final month then she would start to cry and hate her for a while and that is something that was not needed right now.

It was now getting late so they all bid each other goodnight and headed to their rooms, not wanting to be tired for tomorrow's matches.

The battling group were now down person.

It turned out the champion had to face his own elites and Ash went up against Alain, they had the longest match in all of the tournament right now due to the fact that they had watched each other and their pokemon train, so they knew the strong points and the weak points.

All of Ash's family, except Latias, were able to use aura on their pokemon, Latias though she couldn't do this was able to use aura to enhance her abilities as well. Now everyone was able to hear what their pokemon are saying, boost the attacks and defence of all pokemon and even mega evolve some of them. Unlike Ash they had not been studying aura for many years, Ash began when he first betrayed as he knew he had the power of aura, he just hadn't used it, therefore all of his pokemon were able to mega evolve with it. The others had not been doing it for very long and therefore only some are able to do this.

Alain put up a good fight and in the end neither of them used the mega evolution, they were going to save that for the traitors, Alain in the end lost but after taking two of Ash's pokemon out which no one else in the tournament had been able to do yet.

There were now only 20 people left battling and this meant that they now had to battle one another more then once a day, when they made it to the arena they were welcomed with the same speech by the announcer as every morning.

When they all turned to look at the board Ash grimaced, he was facing another Gary another of his elites and friend.

This match did not last as long as the one with Alain, he maybe an elite but Gary was still a pokemon researcher before he started travelling with Ash, though he has come along well Gary was still not as strong as Ash.

Everyone else had battled well, although Paul had been taken out by someone using a legendary, it was a Latios. Ash knew this to be impossible, there was only ever one Latios and one Latias, he had Latias and the Latios he watched die many years ago. Except him, who is a Latios, but no one will know that till the end.

This meant that Chase and Ash were the only elite and champion left in the match, and they were facing one another next. Out of all of his elites Chase was the strongest, followed by Paul then Alain and then Gary. He loved and treated them all the same but all of them knew in what order they came.

Ash was due to battle Serena.

Chase was battling Dawn.

May and Iris had both been taken out the previous day, May by the one claiming to be using a Latios and Iris was taken out by Paul before he was taken out.

This left Serena, Dawn, Brock, Cilan and Clemont left to take down.

Chase was quick with taking out Dawn, she tried to use her contest knowledge in battling, but as everyone knows contest moves are for just that, they are judged on how pretty the attack is not how strong it was. Since Dawn was using these kind of attacks it was easy for Chase to beat her. He only had to use one pokemon against her three.

Then came the battle for Ash and Serena. Ash was really looking forward to this, he was not as dumb as the people thought he was, he saw how Serena looked at him and acted around him. And he knew that she did not love him she lusted after him, and he got sick of the watching it, this is why he pretended to not notice it meant that she would not try pursue something. By this time Ash realised that there was never going to be a girl other than Latias, he had fallen for her many years ago and because a human girl showed him interest doesn't mean he was going to loose those feelings.

"You have caused nothing but problems, I am going to be the one to take you down." Serena said.

"You can try." Ash taunted.

Serena was also best at contests so Ash knew she was going to try and use that as well, he knew that she would have been coached all of the girls would have. They knew contests not battles, therefore the others in the group obviously had to help them.

"Sylveon, time to shine!" Serena said. From the ball came the cat like pokemon with rainbow feelers and bright blue eyes.

"Whispeon time to reveal!" Ash yelled. The crowd looked on shocked as a purple pokemon came from the ball, it looked to have an eye charm on its forehead, its tail and ears seemed to be made up of purple fire and its eyes were brown.

"What is that thing?" Serena asked shivering. This pokemon scared her, she admitted it was cute but there was something about it that made her scared. When she looked around to the audience she noticed that it was only her friends that were feeling the same thing and not the others around them.

What Serena didn't know was that this pokemon was able to cause fear in the hearts and minds of those it doesn't like. Since it was created Ash had told it what the traitors had done to him, so Whispeon vowed to cause the fear into the ones that caused pain in its partner.

"He is not an it. This is Whispeon a ghost Eevee evolution, being kind to the Eevee and being in a cemetery allowed this pokemon to be evolved." Ash explained to the shocked crowd of people.

"Whatever! Sylveon use fairy wind!" Serena yelled.

"Whispeon use confuse ray!" Ash yelled. This move was able to block and go straight through the fairy wind, when it hit the pokemon on the receiving end its eyes went red and it began to stumble around.

"Sylveon use disarming voice!" Serena yelled. However the pokemon just continued to walk around in circles and ignoring what Serena told it to do.

"Are you sure you are a battler. Confuse ray confused the opponent into doing nothing, it won't be able to hear you and it can't do any moves. It is stuck until I take it down, or the effects wear of, depends which one comes first." Ash said with a smile. "Now Whispeon use shadow ball!" Ash yelled. The purple ball appearing at the mouth of the ghost pokemon before firing towards the stunned pokemon.

Serena tried yelling to her pokemon to dodge but the fairy type was still under the confuse ray and did not do so. The attack hit dead on and the fairy type was knocked unconscious.

"Sylveon return, you did a good job." Serena did this then took out another pokeball. "Braixen, your time to shine!" Serena yelled, the fox like pokemon leaving the ball. "Fire is strong against ghost types." Serena said. She was glad the gang had told her all of this or she wouldn't know what was strong against what.

"And do you realise that this is a six on six on match? Do you know that this means you can substitute your pokemon whenever you want?" Ash said with a smirk, turning into a smile when he looked at the shock on her face.

"Oh no, I forgot about that." Serena told herself.

"Yes you did, and fire is the one that has an obvious weakness. Milotic, dazzle them!" Ash yelled. Milotic was said to be one of the most beautiful pokemon in the world, some people in the arena admired how well cared for it was, others admired how strong it looked and some others admired how beautiful the pokemon was.

Serena was shocked, she had seen some gorgeous Milotic in her time travelling, but this one was so well cared for and so beautiful that it topped all of the others.

"Braixen use will-o-wisp!" Serena commanded.

"Milotic use disarming voice!" Ash yelled. When Milotic opened her mouth a majestic but loud sound was released, the disarming voice was able to dismantle the will-o-wisp and left the fire type open for an attack. "Milotic use aqua ring!" Ash yelled. The attack hit the fox pokemon right on and it was knocked out.

"Braixen return, you need a rest." Serena did this before removing another ball.

"Serena you are down to one pokemon, please choose your final pokemon." The referee said.

"Pancham, come on out!" Serena yelled.

"Milotic return!" Ash yelled and then looked at Serena. "Any preferences?" Ash asked.

"A legendary." She told him. She thought he was weak trainer and therefore even his legendary pokemon would be weak.

"Very well then. Mewtwo, lets show them!" Ash yelled. The humanoid cat pokemon came out of the ball when it was called.

"How in the hell did you get that only me and my friends were able to even see that pokemon? Mewtwo what are you doing with him?" Serena said.

"In answer to your question I rescued him, quite a few times actually. Something bad happened in my life and when he was told he wanted to join me." Ash said, he knew he was hinting but he also knew they were all too stupid to know who he really was.

'And in answer to your second question human, I chose to come with this man. I do not know you but I know most of those you travel and I find myself disgusted in you.' Mewtwo said.

"How is it talking?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"One Mewtwo is a he not an it. Two he is a strong psychic legendary pokemon, he has the power of telepathy, which is speaking in the mind of others it is how most legendaries talk." Ash explained to the crowd.

"Why are you disgusted we have done nothing?" Brock said as he looked at the pokemon.

'Nothing you say. I was acquainted with you lot but I didn't like you all, you were all rude and self centred, I saw it but Ash did not. He was the one I cared for not you humans.' Mewtwo told them.

As soon as the name Ash came from the pokemon they knew exactly why Mewtwo seemed so cold to them, Mewtwo always found himself closer with Ash then any of the others.

"Just go Serena." Ash said, he was getting pretty sick of this now.

"Pancham use stone edge!" Serena yelled. Pancham did as it was told.

"Mewtwo jump over those stones and use aura sphere!" Ash yelled. Mewtwo conjured up the blue spheres and launched them at Pancham, it hit the pokemon but did not take it down.

"Pancham, use karate chop!" Serena said.

"Mewtwo use mist!" Ash said. Soon after the field was surrounded in an icy mist.

"Pancham as soon as the mist clears use stone edge!" Serena yelled.

"That is just what I wanted you to do. Mewtwo use amnesia!" Ash yelled. Mewtwo floated to where he knew Pancham was standing and released a pink mist in front of the pokemon, a few moments later the mist cleared.

"Now Pancham!" Serena yelled. However Pancham did not move, instead it stood there and looked at Serena as if it did not know who the girl was. It then turned to look at Ash smiled and moved over to where he was standing, Ash smiled at the look on the girls face.

"What did you do to my pokemon?!" Serena demanded.

"It is called amnesia, this move makes the pokemon forget everything, including the person whose its trainer. It is said that when a pokemon is under this attack then it is very likely the pokemon would join the opposite side." Ash explained. Serena looked livid.

"Is that even fair?" The ref nodded his head.

"Do not fret so much, it only lasts for one this one turn, so it would forget to send the attack. It should wear off right about, now." Ash said. Just as he said this Pancham looked to him and then jumped away back to the girl as he knew who he was meant to be following.

"Pancham use body slam!" Serena yelled. She was winning this thing, she could let this boy beat her.

"Mewtwo use psystrike!" Ash yelled. Mewtwo closed his eyes and a large wall of blue energy came from within, when Mewtwo opened his eyes quickly the wall moved to where Pancham was standing. The panda pokemon was too slow and the wall hit it, knocking it out of the tournament.

"Pancham is unable to battle. Victory goes to Red Satoshi!" The referee said.

This was the last battle of the day so they were able to relax. They went outside when it got dark so they could get some practice in, they then went inside to spend some time together since tis was the only time they could. They passed the time talking sometimes it was about the name of the baby, sometimes it was about the battling and sometimes it was about how the marriages and relationships were going. Other times it was the traitors, mostly ranting about them.

Soon however it was time for bed, Ash suspected that tomorrow was going to be the last day of the tournament and he was nervous.

He and his family agreed that he would reveal who he really was when he won the tournament, if he did win tomorrow then the world would know who he was by tomorrow night if not in two days time, and that was nerve wracking to him.

But he knew that he had his whole families support. On top of telling who he really was, he was going to show what he and Latias really are, whose his adoptive parents, show his real father and new mother and let everyone say their bit to the traitors.

Ash once again fell asleep with his arm around his wife keeping her close to him, and a hand resting on the belly where their children slept.

Yes life for Ash was good, and it was going to get better

It was now time for the final match of the tournament, this match was going to be the one to decide who would be the best of the best in the whole world.

Cilan and Clemont had been easy to take out however Ash nor any of the elites took them, two new beginners took them out easily, and they then them two lost to Chase.

Something had also happened to Chase that day. During their time together the day before the semi-final they were confronted by the traitors, some harsh words were said and Chase was kicked in the leg, breaking some of the bones.

After seeing Nurse Joy she told them that he would not be able to compete in the competition, that he had to stay of his leg, he was removed from the competition on that day.

"I'll get him back for you Chase." Ash said. Ash hated cheating, he thought it was low and uncalled for, anyone who thought they could their way by cheating was a coward and too weak to do it on their own.

"Ash you concentrate on the battle." Chase said. He didn't think he was important enough for Ash to lose his temper over him.

"No, I don't take too kindly when people hurt my friends, you have been with us for only a couple of years but we have all grown close to you. Hurting you means hurting the rest of us." Ash said clapping the boy on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Chase said, before wincing as he moved on his leg. He had never broken a bone before so this was a first for him, and he didn't want to ever do it again.

"You and Paul are going to be staying here in your room, they stream the matches on TV in case people cannot make it to the competition, and they do so people around the world can watch. You have to stay of that leg, you will stay here and not move." Ash said.

"I'm sorry, I am making you miss go to the match Paul." Chase said. Paul was so good and had known Ash a long time. He had been feeling a little inadequate for Paul and he thought that man deserved better then him.

"Listen to me Chase. It is you I love, and while I love the rest of my family and no matter how much I want to be there when Ash kicks his ass you are more important right now." Paul said as he kissed Chase on the lips.

Chase hadn't dated much before Paul. In fact the whole group mostly hadn't dated before the people they were with now. Ash and Latias were each others first everything, Bonnie and Max were as well, Paul and Chase had dated one person each but things only lasted a few months and they gave their innocence to one another, this was the same for Gary and Alain.

"Yeah you are. Besides we need to get you rested so you can come to the stage for the big reveal, I highly doubt you and Paul want to miss their reactions in person." Ash said with a smile.

"Hell would never be able to keep us from seeing that." Chase and Paul said together, they really did belong together if you knew them well enough.

"Very well, rest now and we will see you later." Ash said. They all came up to Chase and gave him a hug, Chase doing his best to reach up and hug them back, Ash giving him a kiss on the head.

"Go kick his arse Ash." Paul and Chase said at the same time.

"You know it." And with that they left the room. Paul gave Chase another kiss before moving to get their remote lying on the cabinet, once he had it he moved back to the bed, wrapped the blanket around them and then snuggled Chase to him without moving his leg. When Chase and him were comfortable they turned on the TV and waited for the battle to begin.

"He is going to pay for doing that to Chase." Ash said to himself as he walked to the arena. "He is going to pay for everything he has done."

"Red and Brock, please make your way to the stage for the final battle." The announcer said. Ash did as he was told, but when he got there Brock was no where to be seen. It took half an hour for the man to actually wake up and get to the arena, Ash didn't think there was a single match in this competition that any of them had been on time for.

"Trainer, champion. Please release your first pokemon!" The referee said in a loud voice.

"Onix, show him your power." Brock yelled, his strongest pokemon coming from the ball.

"Aaron, show him your aura!" Ash yelled. He had memorised the weaknesses and strengths of all pokemon types, Brock thought by using a powerful rock pokemon he would beat him. Boy did he think wrong.

"Begin!" The announcer said.

"Onix, use rock tomb!" Brock yelled, rocks beginning to form around the Lucario.

"Aaron jump up and then use extreme speed and close combat!" Ash yelled. The Lucario jumped out of the opening of the tomb before it could close, he then turned to Onix and with the fasted pace (thanks to extreme speed) he kicked and punched the rock pokemon back some feet before relenting and standing back to Ash's side.

The rock pokemon was injured but not out. "Onix, take a break I will call you when I need you again." Brock said. This was allowed in this match, if a player wanted to remove their pokemon for a short time and bring in another then that was allowed. A player could have used all six pokemon but none of them have been knocked out, however once these six pokemon are played there is no turning back, these are all you can use.

"Croagunk battle ready!" Brock yelled bringing out the poison pokemon.

"Aaron, good job stand by in case I need you." Aaron nodded his head before coming back into the pokeball. "Meowstic, your turn!" Ash yelled. The beautiful psychic pokemon was another envy of those in the room who did contests. The female version was white and blue, looked to be wearing a white dress with bright yellow and red eyes, those who did contests wanted one for themselves.

"Battle begin!" The referee said.

"Croagunk use poison jab!" Brock yelled.

Ash smiled, Brock should know by watching his own group, that he should never get too close to Ash in a battle. "Meowstic use charm!" Ash yelled.

Meowstic closed her eyes and when she opened them hearts could be seen around the head of Croagunk, he then got dizzy and fell down. "What did you do to my pokemon!" Brock yelled, he wanted to go to one his longest pokemon but he was not allowed out of his box.

"Nothing it is called charm, I told this to one of your group last time. My pokemon is a female and yours is male, when charm is in effect it will not listen to you or anything." Ash explained. "Now Meowstic use psybeam!" Ash commanded. The multi-coloured beam hit the poison pokemon right on, it was knocked out right away.

"Croagunk is unable to battle. Please choose your next pokemon." The referee said.

"Forretress, time to battle!" Brock yelled out.

"Meowstic, return for now." The cat like pokemon returned to the ball and Ash pulled out another. "Volcarona, time to show them your heat!" Ash yelled.

"Heavy slam Forretress!" Brock yelled.

"Volcarona, use flare blitz!" Ash yelled out. The giant wall of flames surrounded the bug and fire type pokemon, Forretress hit the wall and it was weak to fire. It did not have enough time to get out of the wall before it was engulfed in flames, when the wall came down Forretress was on the ground.

"Forretress is unable to battle, please choose your next pokemon." The referee said.

"Marshtomp, your turn!" Brock yelled, as the small green pokemon came form the pokeball.

All Ash was wondering during this match, was if any of their pokemon had evolved since he had last see them, it didn't appear they had.

"Volcarona, stand by!" Ash yelled before returning his fire and bug pokemon to the ball, pulling out another one. "Sawsbuck, time to shine!" Ash yelled. This shocked the audience, Sawsbuck was a proud and shy pokemon hardly any human has ever seen it, and none have ever caught it. This would be the first time seeing this pokemon in real life for most of the people in this room, the trainer has to be judged by the pokemon to make sure they are worth catching the pokemon.

"Marshtomp use mud shot!" Brock yelled. The round discs of mud flying to the deer like pokemon with a fast pace.

"Sawsbuck use jump kick!" Ash yelled. These kicks were so powerful they cancelled out the mud shot, and without doing any damage to Sawsbuck.

"Marshtomp use water gun!" Brock yelled out. However this attack took a little while, as a massive amount water had to be channelled through Marshtomp.

"Sawsbuck use energy ball combine with solar beam!" Ash told him. Sawsbuck began to charge up his solar beam, when his horns began to glow he charged up an energy ball. "Now swallow the energy ball!" Ash commanded. When the audience heard this they were shocked, this trainer wanted his pokemon to swallow one of its own attacks.

Sawsbuck did so, and as he did its horns began to glow green, blue and black which is what the energy ball looks like normally. By doing this Sawsbuck has even more power to launch the solar beam.

Finally the water was able to be released and as Marshtomp did this Sawsbuck released his solar beam. At first they clashed not one moving more towards another, but then the full effect of the swallowed energy ball came in, and the solar beam hit Marshtomp, knocking the pokemon out cold.

"Marshtomp is unable to battle, please choose your next pokemon." The referee said.

"Sudowoodo, don't let me down!" Brock yelled. The pokemon that looked like a twig with eyes came out of the ball.

"Sawsbuck stand by." Ash said as he recalled the deer pokemon and brought out another ball. "Mawile come out!" Ash yelled.

"Sudowoodo use wood hammer!" Brock yelled. Ash did not have a lot of time to react so Mawile was hit, she got taken down but she got right back up.

"Mawile, you are a little weaker in his type. Mega evolve!" Ash yelled. They both closed their eyes and the pokemon was engulfed in the bright white light, once the light was gone a bigger and stronger pokemon could be seen, this pokemon having two mouth like ear not just one.

"Sudowoodo, use rock slide!" Brock said.

"Mawile fairy wind then iron head!" Ash yelled. The fairy wind knocked all of the rocks of their course and into the sides of the field, not hurting those in the audience, but not hitting Mawile either. Her head and mouth-like ears began to glow white and she began to run to the rock type pokemon, she rammed her head into its body repeatedly, it went down after the second hit,

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle, choose your next pokemon." The referee said. They had both now used six pokemon.

"Chansey time to show them!" Brock yelled out.

"Mawile stand by." Ash said as he returned the pokemon before removing another pokeball. "Lucario use aura sphere!" Ash yelled. The Chansey must have been very weak because one aura sphere and it was knocked out right away.

"Chansey is unable to battle, please choose your next pokemon." The referee said. "You have now both chosen six pokemon, whoever is the first to lose all will be out." The referee said. Both of them nodded before continuing with the battle.

"Onix, come back out!" Brock yelled. He expected Onix to be healed when it came back to the field but it was not, the wounds and tiredness were still very much there.

"Mawile return. Aaron, join us again!" Ash yelled. "Use close combat!" Ash commanded, Lucario did so and because the rock pokemon was too tired it was able to move out of the way fast enough to avoid the attack, this was the attack that took it down.

"Onix is unable to battle, Brock has no more pokemon therefore the winner and champion of the world is Red Satoshi!" The referee said, quite glad that the match was over.

"And look at this folks, Red Satoshi wins and hasn't lost a single pokemon to his opponent, this is one strong trainer." The announcer said. "Does this man have anymore surprises for us?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well yes I do actually, a few." Ash said with a smile.

Ash first went up to the judges of the competition in order to get his trophy and his money from the competition, though he did not really need the money he wouldn't really mind it being there for when he did end up needing it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of this competition and the pokemon master of the world Red Satoshi, champion of all regions and the Altomare Ace!" The announcer yelled.

Ash knew that it was almost time, soon those that thought him weak were going to see how wrong they were.

Ash was excited but nervous for what was to come.

He was excited because it was time for him to show them who he really was and he would finally prove everyone that they were wrong. But he was also nervous that they will end up doing something to him, or even worse to his family.

"When did you get into pokemon training? You must have been at this for a long time." Someone from the crowd asked.

"Yes, I was very happy when it began but then something in my life went very wrong and I left. I travelled, met my group and became the strongest trainer in the world." Ash told them.

"You are only strong because of the pokemon you have." Cilan yelled from the crowd.

"Now you all know that is not true. In this tournament I only used one legendary, and only a handful of them mega evolved, all of the other pokemon I used I did not do anything to. You are just upset that none of you won this and you are taking it out on me." Ash said to them.

"How did you get all of those legendaries?" The announcer asked.

"That's easy I saved them all at one time or another, when they found out what occurred in my life years ago they decided to join my team, most of them coming with me but the others choosing a member of my family to be a team with." Ash told them.

"But how could you save legendaries?" A man from the audience asked him.

"It's easy, when the legendaries are in trouble they send signs to let those they think is worthy know they need help. I have trained since I was young to look for these signs, and as soon as I saw I rushed in to help, and as it turned out when I needed them they were there to help me as I had for them." Ash explained, he had a feeling this was going to take a while.

"How old are you?" A woman asked.

"I started my pokemon journey at age 11, I left at age 17 and I have been travelling for another 8 years after that. So right now I am 25 years old." Ash told them. This did not really bother him, he and his family had been either given the gift of being a pokemon or they were part pokemon, this meant that they would live for many years without aging. They will die but not for hundreds of years, like all pokemon.

"If I may what happened to you that hurt you so badly?" The referee said, even the officials were getting into what was happening around them.

"Well to put it simply I was betrayed many years ago by people I thought cared for me, they told me I was weak and that I would never be good enough. I left and found my family, I travelled with them and became the man you see now, I set out to prove them wrong." Ash told them all. He was actually quite shocked that the traitors did not who he was by now, he had given them a lot of clues indicating his true name but they still didn't seem to know who he really was.

"Well I can tell you that whoever these people were they were stupid, and that you have most definitely proven them wrong." The announcer said.

Ash smiled. "Well thank you, that means a lot." Ash said truthfully, hearing that made him feel like this was worth it, and he knew it was.

"Well could you tell us these ex friends that betrayed you, if you would not mind?" Someone from the audience asked.

"Yes, better yet I can show you. They are right there." Ash said pointing a finger right to the group in front of them.

"What are you talking about we have never even seen you? We only heard about Red Satoshi one TV." Serena said shocked, this was the truth.

"Yes that maybe, but you see after that day I was adopted and changed my name, so you would not know it was me." Ash said with a smile, here it comes.

"Well then what was your name?" Delia asked, she wanted to know who this person thought he was accusing them something they did not do.

"My fake name is Red Satoshi, but my real name is Ash Maple." Ash said, he wanted to see if they could figure it out, but by the looks on their faces they didn't.

"That still does not ring any bell." Brock said with a sneer, this man was getting right on his nerves.

"Of course not this was the name I got when I was adopted." Ash smirked. "Remember Ash Ketchum?" Ash asked, they froze and stood there for a few minutes.

"I know that name." The announcer said. "Yes, he was that fantastic trainer who took part in all of the leagues, he may not have won them but he was damn near close and he was a strong trainer. But he disappeared years ago, why bring him up?" The announcer asked.

Ash waved his hand and the glamour he used to hide his appearance disappeared. Ash now stood in front of the audience and cameras with black hair, brown eyes and faint zigzags on his cheeks, this is what he normally would like.

"I brought it up because my name was Ash Ketchum, and I was betrayed by this group. This includes nearly all of the people I have travelled with and my ex mother." Ash said in a loud voice, his voice slipping from the deep one he had been using to fool the crowds.

"Wow so that is what happened to you? How are you able to hide your appearance like that?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"It's easy, with aura and also another little secret I have to tell you." Ash said with a smile.

Hearing his voice got Delia out of her trance and she rushed up to hug her son, or who she thought was still her son. "Oh Ash, we have all been worried sick about you. We looked for you for years." Delia said, inside her though she was disgusted that she had to hug him but she wanted to be rich and famous, and with Ash how he is now that was not going to be a problem.

"You are lying to me Delia Ketchum. You abandoned me, told me I was weak and that I should give up my dream to become something I didn't want to be." Ash told her, while pushing the woman away from him.

"Ash we're sorry, there was something wrong with us. When we woke from whatever trance we were under, we tried looking for you." Serena said. She had always wanted Ash so she could show off how handsome he was, but he was too weak for her. Now that he was stronger she would happily be with him.

"You see that's where you are wrong. I was witness to all you said about Ash when pretending to be called Red, you showed your true feelings on the matter. I have new parents and new friends, in fact another surprise is due right about now." Ash said as he looked up and smiled when he saw his father and mother in law.

"And what is that?" Delia demanded, the boy she knew would come right back to her if he got the chance, if she didn't do something now then she would never get what she wanted.

"Get your hands of my son Delia." A male said from behind her.

Delia froze, it may have been years but she could still remember that voice even if she did not want to. She turned around and just like she thought her ex husband was standing there with his arms around another woman, that seemed to be oddly familiar to her.

"What the hell are you doing here? He is not your son, you left us before he was even born." Delia yelled, while Ash and Red smirked.

"Oh no, I told him the truth. How you want me to give up my dream for you and I said no, you kicked me out and I divorced you, however you never told me you were pregnant with Ash. Luckily my new wife here knew of an Ash Ketchum who looked just like me while battling him, she came and told me right away, as soon as I heard I went looking for him." Red said, loud enough for the crowd to here. When they heard this they were disgusted with the woman.

"You made me believe that father left because he thought I was a weak child, you told me he abused you, but he put me on the right track. The when I heard I had a mother in law I couldn't be happier for him. He found me staying with mum and dad, or as you know them Caroline and Norman Maple." Ash explained.

"It is time to face the mistakes you made when you didn't see the man Ash was?" Latias said.

"Who even are you?" Delia said.

"My real name is Latias, the legendary eon dragon pokemon and guardian of Altomare!" Latias said, loud enough for the whole arena to hear her.

"Your a pokemon?" Brock asked with disgust on his face. He had been wanting that girl since he had seen her, and she was a pokemon.

"Yes I am." With that a bright light surrounded her, and when everyone opened their eyes the red and white legendary dragon pokemon was floating before them.

Brock's disgusted look only grew when he saw the form of the pokemon he had met years ago with Ash. "If you continue looking at my wife like that you will be dead in a second." Ash said with venom in his voice.

"How could you marry that thing?" Delia gasped. She had wanted Ash to marry Serena, the girl was gorgeous and she would be able to keep Ash under control.

"When you betrayed me the others and I went to Altomare, you see I fell in love with Latias when I was last there and I wanted to see her and let her know. However when I got there she was very ill and dying, apparently she was in love with me and all those years I was gone she had gotten worse and worse. She actually died in my arms, saying she was glad to see me one more time." Ash paused here and Latias floated near him so he would know she was there with him. "I screamed to Arceus to bring her back to me, and he appeared saying that he could bring her back but only if I was to give something up." Ash told them, but was interrupted by Serena.

"What did that creature have you give up? It must have been your emotions as you cannot love that thing, and you were in love with." She said to him.

"Okay one do not call my wife a creature, and two I never loved you. I was in love with Latias long before I even met you. As for what I had to give up, I gave up my humanity." Ash told them seriously.

"So your some kind of vampire?" Someone from the audience asked, by the sound of the voice it seemed to be a small child that asked.

"No what I mean to say is that I am no longer human, I am a pokemon." Ash said earning gasps.

"That is not possible a human cannot become a pokemon." Iris said.

"Professors Oak and Sycamore, would you come here for a moment?" They both did as they were asked and stepped in front of them. "Now point your pokedex to Latias." Ash told them.

They did as they were asked and the information that came up was that of Latias. "Now point it to me." Ash told them. Once again they did as they were asked and were shocked.

"Latios the eon pokemon." The pokedex said, loud enough so that the whole arena heard.

"Now then do it to all of the group." Ash said and they did as he asked them too. Once again it read of names of pokemon when pointed at the group. They were all either full pokemon or partly so.

Ash closed his eyes and he glowed, as did the rest of the group he was with, when everyone around them opened their eyes they were shocked.

There was a Latios and a Latias, both of whom were surrounded by other pokemon and the humans were no longer in sight.

"Now that you all know the truth, leave us all alone. We want nothing to do with you lot anymore, you have no idea how hard it was not to blast you during this." Bonnie and Max said almost in sync.

"Wait there is some other pokemon who wish to speak with you." Ash said as he let all of the legendary pokemon out of their balls.

The crowed gasped when they saw all of the legendary pokemon coming from the balls and gathering around the area, but it was the last ball that shocked them the most. From within the ball came Arceus, the king of the pokemon himself.

He chose some select words for the traitors before they all ran away scared beyond belief, Ash and his group never did hear from them again.

All of the legendaries returned to their balls and before anyone knew it, it was time for them to head home.

They all knew they had more interesting adventures to do as a family.

(5 years later.)

A lot had happened in the last 5 years, one of the best things was that the group never heard of the traitors again. Misty and the others who had been gym leaders were no longer so, because of what they all did researchers won't take any of them on, judges will not allow them into contests or battles and Nurse Joy's won't let any of them in healing.

All it took to bring their whole worlds coming down was telling the world the truth of what they had done to him if Ash was being honest with himself, he did not expect it to be that easy.

Latias had given birth, it turned out that Caroline was right and she was pregnant with twins, one was a boy and the other was a girl.

Ash and Latias had thought hard on what they would name them but in the end they had chosen one girl name and one boy name, in case they did end up having two.

The boy was name Red Maple, after Ash's father. Ash had dropped the name Red Satoshi year ago after revealing who he really was, but he had not become Ash Ketchum. He kept the name Ash Maple, his wife was called Melody Maple/Latias and all of his children would be named with Maple. Red was the double of his father, from the wild hair to the zigzags on the cheeks, but he did have his mothers amber eyes mixed into the brown and his hair colour was lighter then Ash's, and he had tanned skin like Ash did, he was the perfect combination of the two of them.

The girl was the younger of the two, even if it was by just a few moments. They named her Stephanie Maple and she was the spitting double of her mother, which Ash was very with. She had her amber eyes but with splashes of brown in them, she had no zigzags on the cheeks but she did have quite messy hair, not in the way that wasn't nice but it was messier. Unlike her brother though Stephanie got pale skin, not pale enough to make her look like she was not well but quite a bit paler then her brother, she got this from her mothers chosen human form.

Both of the twins were showing their pokemon sides as well, both showing they were psychic and that they had the powers telepathy as they were able to project their thoughts to their parents even if they didn't know they were doing it.

The twins were now five.

Ash and Latias also had another child, a boy that they named Steve Maple. He was the spitting double of his mother, the only thing that wasn't his mom on him was his eyes, which were a solid brown. He was now 2 years old and he was not showing any of his powers yet, if he even had them.

Latias was also 7 months pregnant with their forth child, but once again they would wait for the birth to know the gender of the child.

Paul and Chase had gotten married 3 years ago and 2 years ago they adopted new born twins, both boys. The mother had died in childbirth and didn't have a chance to name them, the father had left the mother before the birth, so when Chase and Paul walked in wanting the twins they chose new names for them. One boy was named Tony Shinji and the other was name Bruce Shinji, after getting married Chase became Chase Shinji, which he was proud of. The twins were now two and they were wanting to adopt more.

Gary and Alain also got married, but they got married 4 years ago and they too had adopted. They adopted a 1 year old girl named Hannah, who lost her parents in a home invasion, she took them right away and they couldn't leave her. She was now 3 years old and named Hannah Oak. Alain took Gary's name wanting to be rid of everything he had done in the past and start anew, all of their adopted children would have this name. Then came little Seth Oak, who was a new born when he was adopted, his parents leaving him there without even a name and hours after birth, Hannah took to big sister quickly, he was now 1 year old and they were planning to adopt more.

Bonnie and Max were now engaged, they were not yet married and had no children but they were engaged and planning to get married in the next year. Both of them also want to have children in a few years time.

Red and Cynthia had children as well giving Ash some step siblings. He had Amy Ketchum who was 5 years old and looked like Cynthia only having Red's brown eyes, and also Daniel Ketchum who was 2 years old and looked like Red, except for the lighter hair colour. Both of the parents were very young and so they were planning on having more children in the future.

Caroline and Norman had one child and that was all they were planning on having, they were now in their 40's and they were shocked that they even had another child. It was a little girl who they name Marie Maple and she was now 3 years old. She looked like her mother but she had her fathers hair colour and dark eyes, thankfully she did not look anything like May once did. She took to Ash and Max quickly calling them her big brothers, and they did everything to protect her.

Ash was still the champion of all of the regions, including the region Alola which was the new one. It was completed 3 years ago and it was a beautiful place, the whole vacationed there quite often. Latias of course stood with him all the way through.

Paul, Chase, Alain and Gary were all still the elites as they enjoyed the battling. It was very rare that many trainers could get past the elites to face Ash, half the time they were beaten by one of the elites even if one of the four was taken down another would defeat the challenger. But if someone was able to get past all four they were never able to stand up to Ash, everyone knew that he was going to be a champion for a very long time.

Bonnie went into pokemon styling as well as a pokemon healer and carer. She went into styling because she had always enjoying making over all of the pokemon, brushing them and making them look good, even as a child. She went into pokemon healing and caring because she loved to make sure pokemon were healthy, and she didn't mind helping a pokemon when they needed it.

Max went into pokemon researching, he wanted to learn everything there was about pokemon. All of the pokemon that exists, all about mega evolution, finding all of the stones that you can find and much more. His ambition was to become even better then Professor Oak, who had taught him a lot when it came to pokemon researching.

Red and Cynthia stayed in Alola, they needed new gym leaders in the Alola region so they were the first to volunteer, they visited Ash and his family quite often and saw them when they came to the Alola region to visit.

Caroline and Norman were also living in the Alola region, Norman was another one of the gym leaders, as he didn't want to remain somewhere that May could come to him for help. Caroline lived with Norman however she was working as a nurse with Nurse Joy, wanting to help all of the injured pokemon.

Ash did not know what happened to his birth and he did not care, just like he did not care that his ex friends were suffering while he was not. After what they put him through he wished them gone completely, but he knew that was too much to ask and he would not be Ash Maple if he went and harmed them himself.

All in all everything was good for Ash. He had a loving family who he loved dearly, he had close and true friends that would never leave him, loyal pokemon that would stand by his side and a place to finally call home.

All Ash could think was:

He had **A New Life.**


End file.
